


Mr. and Mrs Bond

by Knott



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mr. & Mrs. Smith Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knott/pseuds/Knott





	1. 求婚

“让我试着弄清楚这件事。你说他是个……”  
“变态。”  
“喔。”  
“反社会型人格。”  
“我在听着呢。”  
“我所见过的最下流无耻的蠢货。”  
“可真够精彩的。”Q插了句嘴。  
“骗子。小偷。恐怖分子。蹩脚的杀手。不合格的领导者。”连珠炮似的回应。  
“评价不俗。”不知是谁叹了口气：“还有吗？  
“我记不清了，”Bond摘下墨镜，旁若无人地看着地中海恼人的阳光：“总之，应有尽有。”  
“所以，你的意思是……”  
“最合适的人选，”Bond口气轻松地说：“再也不可能找到别人了。”  
“你要和他结婚。”  
“是他要和我结婚，”Bond耸耸肩：“我说什么来着，无耻之徒中的佼佼者。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”这回轮到Moneypenny插嘴了。  
“他昨天求婚了。”Bond掷下一句，面无表情地环顾人群中的轰动。  
“想必很浪漫吧。”研发部新来的女秘书说了句。Bond扫了她一眼。  
记忆闪回到十五个小时之前，一把瓦尔特抵在他的太阳穴上，他的手勒紧对方的脖子上，他们在墙上扭打了四十分钟，最后其中一个人整理好西装站起来，扔下一句：  
“所以，我们达成共识了？”  
浪漫之至，他讥讽地想。但Bond只是不动声色地举起咖啡杯喝了一口。  
“想必。”他说：“还有什么要问的吗？”  
“不管他是什么，”Mallory说：“让我再确认一遍，你打算和他结婚，然后再杀了他？”  
“不一定按以上顺序。”Bond说，又灌了一口咖啡。  
“有人出一亿以上，在拍卖市场上，价格还在上涨，”Q解释道：“显然，他是那种死不了的家伙之一。”  
“我们可以拿下这家伙，”Bond说：“然后解决公司的财政危机。”  
“一劳永逸。”Moneypenny露出期盼的微笑：“我认为不错。”  
“可是这和结婚有什么关系？”新秘书再一次点出了问题的关键。  
“我再说一遍，”Bond平添不悦的口吻：“是他要和我结婚。”  
“而你并不介意，”Mallory说：“我真惊讶你没尝试杀了他。”  
Bond的脑海里回想起三颗子弹，两次在浴室里的近身搏斗，还有一次屋顶上的努力。  
“不，”他说了个可疑的谎：“我并没有。”  
“好吧，”Q打开一个空白的文档：“官方说法？”  
“我们在飞机上相识，”Bond回应：“在罗马度过了三个月，一拍即合，准备结婚。”  
“拟好了，”Q说：“只剩下一个问题，他叫什么名字？”  
“Silva，”Bond嫌恶地吐出那几个音节：“暂时就仅限于假名好了。”  
鉴于他的脸色，没人敢问他那是什么意思。  
“所以，你爱他？”  
“天哪，Dominic，”男人说：“你竟然打算用爱这个词来侮辱我。我太伤心了。”  
“人们打算结婚的理由不就那么些。”  
“恰恰相反，我恨他。”  
“喔。”  
“这实在是太完美了，你不觉得吗？”  
“何以见得？”  
“恨要比爱持久多了。”他耸耸肩：“最合适的人选，再合适不过了。”  
“取决于他是个什么样的人。”  
“疯子。”  
“噢？”  
“自负狂。”  
“愈来愈精彩了。”  
“自恋的傻瓜。”Silva不假思索地说：“用武力思考的蠢货。”  
“Ah，”Dominic Grenne露出油滑的，假惺惺的笑容：“就这些？”  
“性成瘾犯。杀人狂。酒鬼。有童年阴影和正直幻想的独裁者。”Silva毫无顾忌地吐出一连串句子：“总之：一半是童话，一半是恐怖故事。”  
“糟糕透顶。”Dominic由衷地说。  
“那是自然，”Silva的目光里流露出赞赏：“糟糕得让人心生振奋。”  
“所以，你打算和他结婚？”  
“有人出一亿以上，在拍卖市场上，价格还在上涨，”Silva解释道：“显然，他是那种死不了的家伙之一。”  
“可是这和结婚有什么关系？”  
“是他要和我结婚，”Silva说：“只是顺应潮流。”  
“所以，你还没得到他？”Dominic心领神会：“还没和他上床，我猜的对吗？”  
Silva的记忆闪回到十五个小时以前，Bond和手铐，一系列由此产生的近身打斗，血迹，但最终他连一个吻都没捞到，顶多捞到了Bond把他反铐起来的瞬间。  
“无稽之谈。”他只是说，喝下一口Mr. White调配的鸡尾酒。  
“也就是说，”Le Chiffre插嘴：“没有。我很惊讶你到现在还没杀了他。”  
Silva的脑海里回想起一次屋顶上的努力，两次在浴室里的近身搏斗，以及三颗子弹。  
但他只是放下那杯鸡尾酒。“谁说没有？”  
“好吧，官方说法，”Dominic说：“你们在飞机上认识，在罗马度过了三个月，一拍即合，准备结婚——我说的对吗？”  
“完全正确，”Silva露出一个令人毛骨悚然的假笑，Dominic轻咳了一声。  
“还有最后一个问题，”Le Chiffre好奇地说：“他叫什么名字？”  
“Bond，”Silva冷下脸：“暂时就仅限于姓好了。”  
没有人胆敢问他那是什么意思。

 

当然，飞机，和罗马。Bond在男士洗手间里对着镜子冷笑。  
只不过省略了一点细节——很多细节。  
他戴上领结，关上门。今晚他还要和Silva见一面，商议婚礼。他带了把格莱塔手枪，以防万一，得小心别把新郎杀了。  
Silva在打量着酒杯，至少在所有不经意把目光落在他身上的人看来是这样。但他盘算出了三条离开这里的路线，两种置Bond于死地的办法，以及一个能哄骗Bond比他拔枪更慢的谎言。  
飞机，和罗马。他脸上的笑容加深。当然啦。  
细节最好不要深究，这是Silva的处世哲学。  
有稳重的脚步声，他抬起头，Bond走了进来，一贯地旁若无人的态度。  
“你该选把好点的枪，”Silva遗憾地说：“格莱塔，真的吗？”  
“而你，”Bond坐下，打量着他：“得选把好点的匕首，或者把你的毒胶囊扔了。”  
“啧啧，”Silva笑起来：“永远如此缺乏幽默感。”  
“永远如此缺少风度。”Bond回应：“是时候谈点正事了。我觉得我们最好开诚布公。”  
“当然，”Silva假装想想：“我们讨论过的：婚礼在意大利。”  
“而房子在伦敦，”Bond点点头：“没错。”  
“让我想想……”Silva双手合十，一副虔诚的样子，嘴边带着下流的笑：“有时候我会不告而别，一般不超过几个月，在那些我不忙的日子里，我想我们会相处愉快。另外，厨房内可能有我改装的小玩具。”  
在你不忙着颠覆某个第三世界国家的政权或者操控地下石油管道买卖的时候，Bond在心里补充道。  
“花园和客房归我，”Bond想了想说：“除此以外可能还会有三四处军火库，别的没有什么好交代的了，我的行李不多，我从来不把目标带回家里解决，我不养宠物，我希望你也一样。”  
“那么就只剩下一件事了，”Silva的目光落在他脸上：“性。”  
Bond站起身来，一手已经按在了枪上。  
“Oh James，总这么急躁，”Silva假装投降般举起双手，笑了：“我们总得告诉他们点什么，亲爱的。”  
他深吸口气，坐了下来。“别费心了。如果你活不过蜜月我们就不必。”Bond恶狠狠地说。  
“在回忆你所受的训练了，Mr. Bond？”Silva眨眨眼：“任何事情都有第一次。”  
Bond勾起嘴角。“你怎么知道那是我的第一次？”  
“Oh Mr. Bond，Oh，”Silva假惺惺地笑了：“那么，Shall We？”  
隔着落地的宽大玻璃窗，Bond把视线收回，这是一处大的可疑的居所，他不打算细想这男人到底有多少个藏身之地。  
“我们应当交换一下基本信息，James，在婚礼举行之前，”Sliva的手指在他体内勾起，一下毫不留情的抚弄引起他的战栗，那把可恨的声音依然云淡风轻：“现在是不错的时机。”  
“比如？”Bond厌恶地说，竭力不向后迎合那可恨的冲撞。有点难，Silva在逗弄他。  
他进入得不深，而Bond无法开口恳求。  
“你第一次杀人的时机，你喜欢的颜色，”Silva的手指拂过他的喉结：“诸如此类。”  
“我以为你的团队早已经把我调查透彻了。”  
“我喜欢自己做点小调查，”Silva给了他一下狠狠的撞击：“Surprise。“


	2. 晚餐

一两次扭打以后，形势变了，Bond骑着Silva的阴茎操着自己，倒不是说Silva对此有什么意见，他只是觉得……  
“别异想天开了。”Bond说，汗珠从他额头上滴落，胸膛泛着可疑的红色。他抿紧唇。  
“我还什么都没说呢，”Silva一脸无辜，目光若有若无地扫过他全身：“一个字也没说。”  
“说与不说都一样，”Bond低声恐吓：“我是绝对不会给你口交的。”  
“Shame，”Silva真心地说：“那么，你觉得这样怎么样？”  
Bond刚起疑心，想要问他那是什么意思，他们的位置就倒了个个儿，男人的阴茎进入的更深，惹来了他的一声粗话，Silva大笑着抽出了自己，拍拍他的脸，继而低下头去。  
Bond刚想说出几个鄙夷的句子，却呛在了喉咙里。Silva含住了他的阴茎。  
Bond从未如此丢盔弃甲过。他射得太快了，远在Silva把他的阴茎吐出，舌头玩耍般地戏弄着顶端之前。  
等到他好不容易喘匀了气，他挤出一句。  
“厚脸皮。”  
“我的优点之一，”Silva赞同地笑笑：“那么，你觉得怎么样？”  
Bond把目光从对方脸上移开，撒了个谎：“马马虎虎。”  
“很显然，”Silva不以为忤：“你的经验不怎么丰富。尤其是在床上。”  
Bond最讨厌别人自大的样子。“别说得你能教我很多东西似的，”他回敬：“放荡的家伙。”  
“我能，”Silva说：“如果你愿意我教你。”  
Bond警惕地看着对方。  
“可怜的小James，”Silva摇摇头：“人类的那些清规戒律都太无聊，太无聊了，你还没见识过这个肉欲世界的一半呢。”  
趁他回味这句话的当儿，他的乳头沦陷了，Silva交替用舌头和牙齿玩弄着它们。Bond没能控制住几声慌乱的呻吟，也许还有几下恳求爱抚的扭动，只是也许。  
“你别忘了……”他吃力地说：“我们……做这个……只是为了……统一口径，对吧？”  
“没忘，”Silva理所当然地说：“不过，一点点调教无伤大雅——很快你的身体就只认得我了，James。”  
“你做梦。”Bond讨厌调教这个字眼，他立刻踢了Silva一脚，对方居然抓住他的小腿顺势插了进来，他闷哼了一声。  
“别急，”Silva好整以暇地说：“来日方长呢，准备好第二轮了吗，James？”  
Bond狠狠扯了一下对方的头发作为回答。

 

据Bond的说法，他们是这样认识的。  
那是一趟从巴黎飞往罗马的飞机。商务机舱。晚上十一点整，时间或许有些出入。  
Bond在一个陌生男人身旁的座位坐下来，拍拍他的肩。  
“我不知道你做了什么，朋友，不过这架飞机上至少有三个人想要杀你。”  
那男人脱掉墨镜，懒洋洋打了个哈欠：“噢？”  
Bond回以诚恳的笑。“一个来自多米尼加，我猜，”他说：“You can hardly tell these days。”  
“Hardly，”对方表示同意：“所以？”  
Bond神秘地笑了笑，不再说话。“不打算告诉我你是怎么看出来的吗？”那人来了兴致。  
“因为纹身。”他说，一脸谈话的雅兴已然减退的烦躁模样。  
“喔，纹身，”对方说：“那么另一个呢？”  
“意大利。黑手党。”Bond耸耸肩：“看样子是较有趣的那一个。你运气不错。”  
片刻的沉默，对方脸上露出一个微笑。  
“我亲爱的朋友，”陌生人说，用的是西班牙语：“还有一个人你没有提到。”  
“我没有？”Bond一脸抱歉：“哦对了，忘了提，第三个人是我。”  
“你？”对方哈哈大笑：“有意思。”  
“可惜我不怎么有趣，”Bond一脸惋惜：“很抱歉。”  
“啊不不，你有意思极了，”对方说：“友情提醒，先生，你是不是丢了什么？”  
Bond唇边的笑消失了，他的瓦尔特PPK在这个男人手里，枪正抵着他的大腿根部。  
“我的错，”他叹口气说，摊开手掌，露出手心的弹匣：“一个人再谨慎也不为过。”  
Q认为这个故事里有三处漏洞，Moneypenny无奈地说“Jesus Christ，你们这些男人是怎么啦”，Mallory认为那是Bond杀不了Silva的托词，Bond自己则认为，他，作为那个唯一活下来的第三个人，故事的真实性可以忽略不计。

 

据Silva的说法，他们是这样认识的。  
那是一趟从巴黎飞往罗马的飞机。商务机舱。晚上十一点整，时间或许有些出入。  
一个陌生男人在他身旁的座位坐下来，拍拍他的肩。  
“我不知道你做了什么，朋友，不过这架飞机上至少有三个人想要杀你。”  
Silva把目光从杂志上收回，懒洋洋打了个哈欠：“噢？”  
那个男人笑得像个捕猎者，Silva信誓旦旦他闻到了某种同类的气味。  
“一个来自多米尼加，我猜，”对方说：“You can hardly tell these days。”  
“Hardly，”他表示同意：“所以？”  
对方神秘地笑了笑，不再说话。“不打算告诉我你是怎么看出来的吗？”他来了兴致。  
“因为纹身。”那人说，一脸谈话的雅兴已然减退的烦躁模样。  
“喔，纹身，”他假装想了想：“那么另一个呢？”  
“意大利。黑手党。”陌生人耸耸肩：“看样子是较有趣的那一个。你运气不错。”  
片刻的沉默，Silva脸上露出一个微笑。  
“我亲爱的朋友，”Silva说，用的是西班牙语：“还有一个人你没有提到。”  
“我没有？”陌生人耸耸肩：“哦对了，忘了提，第三个人是我。”  
“你？”对方哈哈大笑：“有意思。”  
“可惜我不怎么有趣，”Bond一脸惋惜：“很抱歉。”  
“啊不不，你有意思极了，”Silva说：“我就知道这是个好主意。”  
“什么样的主意？”对方警惕起来。  
“花钱雇人杀我，”Silva笑了笑：“我知道你会上钩，Mr. Bond。”  
陌生人唇边的笑消失了，他的瓦尔特PPK到了Silva手里，枪正抵着他的大腿根部。  
“我的错，”Silva叹口气说：“现在，朋友，这架飞机上有三个人想要杀你——Oops, 抱歉，Mr. Bond，我喜欢一个好的惊喜，那是我的弱点之一——第三个人恰好是我，呃，hi。”  
“这真是，”Bond咬紧牙关：“既传统又下流。”  
“啊我是个传统的男人，”Silva不经意地说：“至于下流么，你还什么都不知道呢。”  
Dominic认为关于“下流”那一部分，Silva是过于轻描淡写了；Le Chiffre希望Silva下次考虑一下花钱雇凶杀害自己这种疯狂事，对他的银行的信用评级造成的影响；Mr. White则耸耸肩，低声向Silva报告了一下那两个杀手现在的下场。Silva自己认为，他，作为那个唯一清醒的第三个人，故事的真实性无关紧要。

 

关于婚姻中别的部分，比如晚餐，他俩的口碑倒是惊人地一致。  
“感觉好吗？”Q，作为研发部的头目，首先刺探了这方面的信息。  
“如果好意味着坏的话，”Bond脸色不善：“我的话说完了。”  
Q认为纯属胡说八道，官僚主义影响深远，Bond也会说绕口令了。  
“想必不坏吧？”Severin说，她手中的烟快要燃尽了。  
“如果坏意味着好的话，”Silva脸色铁青：“那它真是再好没有了。”  
Severin认为Silva呓语症的老毛病又犯了。  
一场典型的晚餐，喏，像现在这样，Bond手上的餐刀抵着Silva的喉咙，而后者把他死死地按在了餐桌上，脑壳离那个M送给他们新居入伙的花瓶还有一公分的距离。  
Bond咬牙把餐刀推进了几毫米，立刻整个桌子震动起来，他的四周围响起盘碟的磕碰声，Silva确保他的脑袋离花瓶再近了一点，并且——Bond突然发现，这杂种可以轻而易举地够到一把叉子。  
一把价格不菲的餐叉，还没被使用过。  
而距离他们坐下才不过十分钟。  
“放开我，”Bond瞪了一眼身上的男人：“除非你如此热衷于用花瓶砸破我的脑袋。婚姻誓词并不包括这种意外的风险，嗯？”  
“哪里，你误会我了，亲爱的，”Silva露出一个迷人的笑容，一个在Bond看来油腻腻的蠢笑：“你，从另一个角度说，似乎把我当成你的威灵顿牛排了。”  
“那好吧，”Bond悻悻然说：“我们休战。”  
“乐意之至，”Silva说，然而一双不安分的手却有意无意地划过了Bond的大腿。  
Bond眯起眼睛，弓起膝盖——在这个角度，给Silva的下体来个狠狠一击还是力所能及的，但他的肌肉刚绷紧就被Silva按住了，后者贴近他耳边笑起来：“别那么暴躁，亲爱的，只是确保你没带武器。”  
“我不像你，”Bond努力忽略那些下流的抚摸：“把手榴弹收藏在浴室里。”  
“哟，听听你的偏见，”Silva放开他，重新在桌旁坐下，理了理袖口：“手榴弹怎么啦？”  
“问题不在于手榴弹。”Bond漫不经心地说：“而在于你让我恶心。”  
“我权当那是个赞美了，”那混蛋彬彬有礼地说：“谢谢。”  
他没有急于从桌子上下来，他躺在那，认真地开始考虑，如果朝头顶的吊灯开一枪，那灯掉下来砸中Silva的脑袋的几率有多大。  
“只有百分之二十，亲爱的，”Silva冷不丁插了一句：“是我就不指望了。喝你的汤吧。”  
他在重新坐下的瞬间把汤倒了。“你想让我把你杀了，是不是？”他突然了悟了：“所以你才和我结婚。这样一切就都说得通了。”  
“别犯傻了，James，”Silva看着他，带着那笑嘻嘻的面具：“你应该喝点汤的。”  
“直接回答我，是还是不是，”Bond讥讽：“别让我在恨你这种行为里过于享受了。”  
“你才是那个想被杀死的人，”Silva冷下脸来，森然笑了：“不过我理解，职业风险么，总有那么一个时刻我们或多或少都不想活……但寄望于结婚，就未免有点太轻率了，James。”  
“闭嘴。”Bond粗声粗气地说。但他是怎么看出来的？他攥紧拳。  
Silva收了笑容，在桌子另一头盯着他。  
“如果我现在过去吻你，”过了一会他露出一个假笑：“你怎么看，亲爱的？”  
Bond冷哼一声。“我会开枪的，”他说：“上腹部，下肢，左耳鼓，脚趾——随你的便。”  
“知道么？我认为你不会。”Silva站起来，走向他：“我认为你不是一开始就选择杀人的。”  
“你的‘理解’真让我感激涕零。”Bond一把拉开了枪的保险。Shit，太迟了，那混蛋离得太近。  
“我亲爱的James，有的人没有眼泪是因为他们在心里哭，”Silva的手指温柔地划过他侧脸：“那么你呢？”Bond看进那双眼睛里，他无法自控。  
“我嘛，”Silva不以为然：“我没有眼泪。”  
“有的人没有眼泪是因为他们只流血。”Bond下意识地说：“肮脏的血。”  
Silva低声笑了，吻住了他。一个厚重而温暖的吻，Bond不知道这会导致什么。  
然后他们的唇分开了。Silva打量着他，气氛头一次有些异常，直到Silva说：“Mr. Bond，你可以放下枪了。”  
他冷哼。那人又说：“我不介意你现在把我打个对穿，不过按照基本的物理学原理，你的mommy送给你的花瓶也报销了。”  
“而你，Mrs.Bond，”Bond从牙缝里挤出一句：“可以把那该死的叉子拿开了吗？从刚才起它就一直抵着我的心脏。”  
“一个人再谨慎也不为过，”Silva说：“即使是我吻你的时候。顺便一说，那个吻味道不错。”  
“混蛋。”Bond回敬：“那个吻什么也不代表。”  
“当然，”Silva在他身后大笑：“今晚有任务？”  
Bond回想起名单上的两三个姓名，都是棘手的角色，很可能要用上比子弹更多的力气。  
“只是加班，”他耸耸肩：“你呢？今晚还要出门？”  
“喔，”Silva轻描淡写地说：“只是室内音乐会。”  
“上次你的‘室内音乐会’在花园里留下了一根手指。”他在门框内站定，看着穿酒红色衬衣的男人。  
“爱好园艺所带来的风险，”后者耸耸肩：“怎么说呢，无法抑制我的艺术天赋。”  
“那么，‘绿手指’先生，”Bond根本假装没听见：“下星期三有我们的婚姻咨询，别忘了，下午三点整。”  
Silva站住了。“我不知道我们在闹矛盾。”他感兴趣地看着Bond，后者，为了抑制住抹去他脸上嘲笑的欲望，几乎用尽了全身力气。  
“告诉Mallory去吧，”Bond叹口气：“自从上个圣诞你试图把一颗子弹射进他的……”  
“噢，”Silva笑得贼兮兮的：“他用公司股票威胁你了？老谋深算的家伙，我开始喜欢他了。”  
“别——别那样笑，”Bond皱眉望着他：“我还想把子弹留着待会用。”  
“好吧，婚姻咨询，我记住了，我会出现的，”伪君子说：“听起来很有意思。”  
Bond往外走了两步，把门摔到了他脸上作为回答。


	3. 婚姻咨询

那男人往沙发上一坐，冲他们俩笑了。他看起来和蔼可亲。  
“欢迎你们，两位不自我介绍吗？”  
“Jesus，我们能跳过这个部分吗，”Silva看起来同样和蔼可亲：“无意冒犯，医生，可是我游艇上还有具尸体要忙着扔进海里。”  
Bond狠狠瞪了Silva一眼。简直难以置信。  
“他是开玩笑的。”Bond不慌不忙地说。  
“当然是开玩笑的，怎么可能不是？！这位……”Silva套近乎的能力总让Bond惊讶。  
“Frank。”  
心理医生开始紧张起来了，额角的汗珠清晰可见。  
Bond打赌他几次想溜来着。  
“Frank，”Silva耸耸肩：“所以，你看，他是比较暴躁的那一位，不是我。”  
“至少我是比较聪明的那个，”Bond意有所指：“否则你怎么可能活到现在。”  
Frank叹了口气，Bond打赌他在暗自诅咒自己的工作。  
噢兄弟，Bond不怎么同情地想，我们都有这么个时候。  
“那么，从头开始，”Frank轻咳了声，“跟我讲讲你们的婚礼吧。”  
两人突然都沉默了，Bond不自在地换了个坐姿，Silva露出狐狸般的笑脸。  
“怎么，”Frank看了看两人的脸色：“有什么让人印象深刻的细节吗？”  
“当然没有，平淡至极，”Silva歪头看着他：“你说呢？”

 

事实上，事情一开始是挺平淡的，Bond想。  
直到那个神父宣读誓词到一半时，举起枪口射击。  
子弹在礼堂乱窜，惊叫声此起彼伏。  
几个翻滚后Bond躲到了神坛后面，却恰好发现Silva也在那儿。  
“有什么想法吗？”  
Bond嫌恶地看了一眼Silva脸上圣诞节般的兴奋。  
“喔，”Silva毫不在意：“专业人士。”  
“退伍士兵。”Bond接过话头。  
“混血儿，”Silva仿佛在比赛：“左撇子。”  
“杀手，”Bond补充：“距离上一次已经有三个月了。”  
“前狙击手，”Silva皱起眉：“事情有点棘手。”  
“还有武器，”Bond想起点什么：“但没有帮手。”  
“近身搏击不行，”Silva点点头：“你觉得呢？”  
“出色的观察力。”Bond不太情愿地给予肯定  
“你也不赖。”Silva用一种全新的目光打量着他。  
“现在，还剩下最后一个问题。”Bond没好气地说：“你觉得他是为谁而来的，你，还是我？”  
“为什么不可能同时是两个？”  
Silva不合时宜的好奇心再次展现。  
“要么是你，要么是我，”Bond冷笑：“想杀你的人不可能想杀我。”  
“为什么？”Silva不慌不忙，完全不理会刚有一颗子弹擦过他头顶。  
“还用问吗，”Bond站起来开了一枪，随即伏下，说完那句话的另一半：“品味问题。”  
结果他们把神坛弄得一团糟，付了四倍的干洗费，吓哭了三个来客，还差点让伴郎残废。  
Bond轻咳一声，把以上数字赶出脑海。  
“当然没有，”他努力挤出个笑容：“平淡至极。为什么不给他讲讲你呢？”  
“我。”Silva好像在试图弄清他在玩什么把戏，Bond脸上的笑意愈深。  
“你在我们婚礼当晚的‘英勇表现’，亲爱的。”Bond几乎算得上咬牙切齿了。  
Silva脸上的笑容僵硬起来。

 

事实上，事情一开始是挺平淡的，Silva想。  
他们回到在意大利预定好的酒店，打算度过一晚“新婚之夜”，第二天再回伦敦。  
直到他们站在酒店楼下。  
“为什么你不先进去呢，”Silva头一次显得具有绅士风度：“我去泊好我们的车，亲爱的。”  
“我看不如你先上去，”Bond模仿着他的口气：“我来泊好车。”  
“只是试图表现出绅士风度，James。”Silva假装伤心地叹口气。  
“别，我不介意的，”Bond依然不领风情：“我对车很执着。”  
还有三分钟，零二十七秒。Silva失去了笑容：“我说什么都不能让你先上去，是不是？”  
“我一向固执得无药可救，”Bond的回答是：“结婚前你不知道？”  
三分钟，零十五秒。Silva半真半假地笑了：“即是说我爱你也不行？”  
“什么？”Bond看上去颇为愕然，似乎没有预料到这一招。  
“我爱你，James，”Silva突然认真地看着他，说：“因为这世界上不可能再有一个像你这样纯粹的杂种。我是说真的。”  
“啊谢谢，”好一会儿Bond才回答：“我也爱你，世界上最后一个下流胚子，我也是说真的。”  
两分，零四十八秒。  
“只是预备了一个惊喜。”Silva说。  
他的新婚丈夫不为所动：“我应该事先警告你的：我对惊喜免疫。”  
一分钟多一点。Silva拍拍西装，站起身。  
“何必拘泥于细节呢，”Silva换了口径：“我们可以一起进去。”  
Bond回过头来盯着他，眼内是戏谑的光。“房间里装了炸弹，是不是？”  
“喜欢吗？”Silva笑得像头狼，还有四十九秒：“匠心独具，你不觉的吗？”  
时间还剩下三十七秒时，一声巨响，巨大的气浪掀翻了酒店三十七层的玻璃窗，火光冲天，好一派节日欢腾的景象，Silva惊讶地看着Bond。  
“比你预计的要早？忘了提，我也做了同样的事，”Bond像在谈论天气：“顺便一说，用脉搏倒计时早就过时了。”  
“肆意妄为，”Silva装出痛心的模样：“我们将要赔付巨额的赔偿金。”  
“早就用你的信用卡付过了，”Bond体贴地说：“我总是面面俱到。”  
结果他们被列入了酒店黑名单，赔了数十倍于房间的费用，还提前被迫从意大利回到了伦敦。  
Silva觉得称之为惊喜是有些轻描淡写了。  
但面对Frank，他只是谦卑（多半是装出来的）地说：“噢，那不值得一提。”

 

Frank狐疑地看着他俩。“那么，别的方面呢，”他问道：“What about sex？”  
“别具一格。”Bond选择了个模棱两可的词语。  
“不落俗套。”Silva附议。  
Moneypeny在Bond的耳麦里大笑，Bond不悦地调整了一下它的位置。  
“让我来，”Moneypenny强忍着笑意：“我可以告诉他不少事，比如上个星期……”  
Bond把耳麦扔了。“……你被赶出家门的事。”Dominic，在另一边厢，热心地建议。  
Silva整了整领带。“没有谁把谁赶出家门，”两人突然异口同声地说，又错愕地看着对方：“那是这家伙（这混蛋）自愿的。”  
Frank终于笑出声：“你们两人真有意思。在我看来，你们感情很好啊。”  
Bond握紧拳。“你确切知道，”他压低音量：“有不下三种办法可以杀你，对吧，医生？”  
“他是开玩笑的。”Silva不失时机地补充了一句。  
“咳，anyway，”Frank合上笔记本：“下周同一时间见？”  
“同一时间见。”Silva笑起来：“啊，这比我想象的要有趣多了。”

 

他们从Frank小而惬意的办公室出来，Bond点了根烟。Silva看着他，带着点让人毛骨悚然的温情脉脉，Bond刻意忽视了。  
“你知道我那天晚上说了一句真话，对吧？”恐怖分子说。  
“我知道，”Bond懒洋洋吐出口烟圈：“关于杂种那句。”  
“不，”Silva大笑：“关于我爱你，你这个自私的家伙。”  
Bond嘴里叼着烟看着他。“如果那是真的，”他半开玩笑地说：“那是你的不幸。”  
“我知道，”Silva接过他手里的烟，吸了一口：“幸而你并不爱我。——一点也不。”  
Bond沉默了。“不是吗？”Silva试探地看着他。  
Bond开始认真思考那天晚上，他为什么要阻止Silva上楼。  
毕竟那人自毁的倾向和他一样严重。如果告诉他他即将赴死，恐怕他也视如盛宴。  
Bond一向把原因归结于不想让对方死得太痛快了，但现在看来那好像不是全部的原因。  
只是他不想承认还有别的原因。  
“别傻了，”他掐灭烟头：“你嘴里的爱，比恨强不了多少，甚至还不如恨呢。”  
“说得对，”Silva目光中有些他看不懂的东西：“我果然没有选错你。”  
“聊天聊得够多了，”Bond说：“我要走了，去见Mallory一趟。”  
“我不喜欢那老滑头，”Silva的目光中流露出恨意：“他想要你。”  
Bond想要大笑。“Mallory？别犯傻了，”他说：“我走了。”  
“噢James，永远这么天真，”Silva假惺惺地说：“你早就知道了，不是吗？”  
Bond砰一声关上车门。

 

“新伤口？”Mallory对他额头的伤表示了兴趣：“我记得它上个星期还不在那儿。”  
“自己不小心撞的。”Bond不以为意。  
Mallory一时没有说话。Bond笑了笑：“怎么样，有什么任务？我也闷得够久了。”  
“你可以不过这种生活，”Mallory突然说：“这世界上存在着正常的日子，Bond。”  
“而我对正常适应良好，”Bond反唇相讥：“得了吧。谢了。”  
“我只是在说，”Mallory依然平静：“尽快杀了他，你有这个能力——你在拖延什么？”


	4. 邻里和睦

Mike认为刚搬来房子对面的那一对有点儿古怪。倒不是说Mike自己的婚姻没有问题，谢天谢地，要说他对“我们的婚姻出现了问题”这个句子缺乏自己的见解，那可真是太低估他了。但Mike认为自己的问题比起对面那一对来简直是小巫见大巫。  
倒不是说他们看起来会缺钱，那部阿斯顿马丁是真漂亮，一顶一的好货。Mike也能辨认出所费不菲的西装袖口和皮鞋。关键在于，嗯，这对夫妻之间的氛围可真有那么点怪。  
于是Mike就这么坐在沙发那儿，一手捧着薯片，一面用手肘调到付费频道一面心不在焉地想着，说道哪儿了来着？对了，关键在于，笑容可掬的那一位看起来比面无表情的那一位可怕，而面无表情的那一位看起来比笑容可掬那一位更难以亲近，这真是个难题。更奇怪的是……唔，他把报纸翻过一页，看着从冰箱里取出果汁的Mary。  
Mary和Mike结婚三十五年了。Mike认为，除了对窗帘和汽车的品味无可救药外，Mary在一些事情上还是有自己的判断力的，比如……  
“声音，”Mary在沙发上一屁股坐下，迫使Mike不得不挪过去点：“我们总是听见声音。”  
“没错，声音。”Mike补充一句：“她绝对没有夸张。”  
“无法解释的声音，”Mary做了个鬼脸：“奇怪的声音。”  
“什么？噢，”Mike压低了声音：“倒不是说那种声音。”  
Mary狠狠瞪了自己的丈夫一眼。“当然啦，”他慌张起来：“那种声音也正常，我的意思是……”  
“我们，听到了，东西，”Mary用三个铿锵有力的词终止了谈话：“无时无刻。”  
“无时无刻。”Mike对Mary的概括力表示敬佩，毕竟那是身为房地产经纪的长处之一。  
“就像现在，”Mary目光无法自控地朝窗外飘去：“你很难判断他们究竟是在打架还是……”  
一架自行车的残骸飞了出来，落到了对面房子的草坪上。“瞧，”Mike叹口气说。  
这还可以理解，问题是后来飞出来那只熊宝宝是怎么回事？“你在问我还有什么？”Mike掰起了手指：“唔，让我想想，上个星期是拆掉了弹簧的床垫，再上个星期……”  
“我受够了，”Mary叉着腰站起来：“我要过去找他们谈谈。”  
“什么？等等，Hey！”Mike刚数到“没有头的芭比娃娃”，正被自己联想到的画面恶心到了，眼角余光瞥见妻子打开门朝对门冲去，不由自主也跟了上去。  
Mike自己对此举倒不怎么赞赏。要知道，邻里和睦嘛。也许是职业后遗症，他总觉得所有事情都有自己的解释可言。Mike成功在Mary赶到之前敲了敲门，因为那女人——Mike是不指望她能改掉本性了——被扔出来的一叠子折价券吸引住了。

门打开了。  
“有什么事？”是那个不苟言笑的男人。Mike一看到他就不由自主地紧张。  
“呃，你好，嗨，”他擦了擦汗：“我是对面的……”  
“我知道，”那人不客气地打断了他：“到底有什么事？”  
Mike深吸了一口气。“我是说我的名字叫……”  
“我知道，”对方进一步打断：“Mike Stanton，计算机工程师，三十五岁，正在闹离婚，失业已经半年了，有一个女儿，不养狗，我说得对吗？”  
“关于那只狗，”Mike不知为什么因为高压气氛而打了个寒战：“那个，你的信息有误，我们的确养过一只，那是很久以前的事了，它叫Bob，它后来得了……”  
“听着，”那男人说：“最好把你要说的事在十五秒内说完，这是为了你自己的命着想。”  
“什么？啥？”Mike还没回过身来就在门缝里看到了什么：“等等，兄弟，那是拆弹机器人吗？”  
门砰一声关上了。Mike惊魂未定地后退了半步，看了眼现在寂静无声的房子，天呐，它安静的时候比吵闹的时候更古怪。他可能是看花眼了。  
就在他往后小心翼翼退后时，一屁股绊到了什么，他摔倒在了自行车架上。那上面好像有血迹？他一定是看花眼了。Mike决定是时候去换副眼镜了。  
他回到草坪那头时，碰到了Mary。“进展怎么样？”她神秘地说，Mike真不理解自己妻子对于未知的那种挖根究底的爱好。女人，他这么想着，叹了口气。  
不知道对面的兄弟是否也有同样的想法。  
“他没让我进去，”他说：“他好像一个人在家。”  
“谁问你这个了，”Mary鄙视地看了他一眼：“我是说气氛，气氛怎么样？”  
“上帝啊，Mary，”Mike揉了揉鼻梁：“为什么你不自己到对面去探个究竟？”  
“你以为我不敢啊，”Mary把围裙摘了下来，擦了擦手，一副跃跃欲试：“我现在就去。”  
“你确定？”Mike警惕地看着她的笑容，他可一点也不想知道那笑容是怎么回事。

 

Mary端着新鲜烘培出炉的蛋糕朝新邻居走去时可谓踌躇满志。她一向认为这个社区里只要是她想知道的事，没有她打探不出来的。尤其是对面那一对看起来有点古怪地迷人，她的兴趣就更浓了。听莫德太太说（她是住在他们斜对门的老太太），笑容可掬的那个是纽约还是什么地方的承包商，而另一个总是板着脸的么，是做安保工作的。  
Stanton太太相信他们不会拒绝一点午后的甜点，只是为生活增添那么点儿乐趣。  
她敲了敲门。  
门打开了。2号先生迎接了他（Stanton太太给他们编了号，这是较热情的那一个），一贯的笑容挂在脸上。“有什么可以为您效劳的吗，女士？”  
“只是一点欢迎礼物，”Stanton太太耸了耸肩：“自从你们搬过来以后，我们还没尽过地主之谊呢。”  
“啊，您太好了，太太，谢谢，”那个男人说：“可惜我不知道该拿什么做为回礼。”  
Mary有那么点受宠若惊。他的确知道怎么讨好女士，是不是？  
“只是一个我拿手的蓝莓蛋糕，”她有点不好意思：“听着，如果你们有什么需要帮忙……”  
“有什么需要帮忙？太太？”他假装没有听明白。  
她脸红了。“我的意思是，自从你们搬来以后，我们总是听到……”她耸耸肩：“……你知道。”  
“Oh，”那男人这时才恍然大悟：“你多虑了，Mary，我可以叫你Mary吗？詹姆斯和我，我们喜欢一点小小的乐趣，否则生活就太无聊了，不是吗？”  
“谁说不是呢。”Mary放下心来。没有人比她更了解无聊了，Mike除了对窗帘和汽车的品味还值得一提以外，别的优点可真是一个手掌就数的过来。她叹了口气。  
“只是生活情趣，Mary，”二号朝她眨眨眼：“我向你保证没有任何问题。”  
Mary正要表示赞许，但很快脸色变了。“Mr. Silva，”她说。  
“嗯？”他用几乎称得上温柔的神色看着她。  
“那里有什么……”她的声音紧张起来：“……有一个小红点……在你的额头上。”  
“哪里，Mary，你一定是看错了，”男人不以为意地挥了挥手：“喏，看看现在，还有吗？”  
Mary定睛一看，红点消失了。  
“一定是你太紧张了，老是胡思乱想，”Silva不由分说把她推出门去：“答应我要对自己好点，OK？你看看，你的眼角都有皱纹了，啧啧，我知道，丈夫和孩子，总是丈夫和孩子，不过——别让他们毁掉你，Mary，那太失策了。”  
“真的吗？”她紧张地摸了摸眼角：“皱纹？”  
“千真万确，现在，”2号把她推到了门口的台阶上：“帮我个忙，去做个面膜好吗？”  
就在Mary还在晕头转向的时候，门砰地一声关上了。Mary心想自己一定是看花眼了。  
她转身往家里走，Mike隔着老远问道：“进展怎么样？”  
“花园派对，星期四傍晚！”Mary喊道：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“当真？”Mike狠狠呛了一口可乐：“你确定把他们请到家里来是个好主意？”  
“Mark Stanton，”Mary换上了假装恐吓的口气：“别那么小气，我们总得尽自己的努力让他们融入这里。”  
“我可不太确定那是个好主意。”Mike悻悻地说。  
连她也不知道自己什么时候答应了花园派对。但Mary习惯于把好主意都看成是自己的，细节嘛，谁又会在乎呢，对吧？“关于那些响声呢？”Mike问道：“他们给出了什么解释？”  
Mary假装想了想，不愿意承认自己也一无所获。  
“我想一定有个完全说得过去的合理解释吧。”她说。

 

如果Bond能听见Stanton太太的这番话，他一定会表示赞同。但他此刻正忙着别的事。  
“我早就告诉你了，”Silva在房间的另一头不紧不慢地说：“用不着放弃你在布拉格的休假赶回来，房子的状态很好。”  
“你是说，”Bond从床底探出头来，亮了亮手上的引爆装置：“像这样？”  
“James，”Silva痛心疾首地摇了摇头：“我还以为你能理解我的苦心呢。”  
“第三个了，”Bond咬牙切齿地说：“一个在门口，一个在车库里，一个在我的卧室床下，你最好赶紧解释你的‘苦心’，在我拧断你的脖子以前。”  
“我们的卧室，”Silva纠正道：“策略，亲爱的。总会有不知道什么人在半夜跑进我们的房子里来，我可不喜欢这样。我是说——在你离开之后，我得确定房子毫发无伤。”  
Bond剪短了那根绿线，继而晃了晃屏幕。“倒计时一分钟前还在跳动。”他指出。  
“很可爱，不是吗？”Silva换上了略微失望的口吻：“倒是你，我很失望你竟然没给我带任何礼物。”  
Bond站起来，拍了拍西装上的灰尘，一手扔掉那个炸弹，一手揪住了Silva的领子。  
“用狙击枪指着你的额头怎么样？”他压低声音，目光逼视对方：“我觉得你会喜欢。”  
“Indeed，”Silva狡猾地，富有暗示地舔了舔自己的下唇：“Indeed，可惜你的持久力不行。”  
“你怎么知道？”Bond冷哼一声放开了手：“你是说你在和别人调情时还注意到了这个，我真是印象深刻。”  
“嫉妒，嗯？James？”Silva的话让他皱紧了眉头：“看来你学会了一点新技能。”  
Bond劈手就要给他一拳，接过扑了个空，反而被Silva抓住肩膀往后一带，整个上半身栽进了对方怀里，Silva的气息扑在他耳侧，热得烫人。他想要往后退，但被牢牢抵在了窗台上。  
“你退步了，Mr. Bond，”Silva好整以暇地解开他的衬衫，手指划过裸露出来的皮肤：“还是你逐渐对我丧失警惕了？不打算告诉我答案吗，嗯？”  
“如果你打算来场性爱，”Bond抓住那些不安分的手指：“直接开始就好，别废话。”  
“热情，”闯入耳内的舌尖让他喘息出声：“我喜欢。”  
接下来的过程他的确没有“废话”，性直接，干脆，不节外生枝，他们都喜欢这样。只有在这种时候他们要的东西出奇地一致。

 

但这一次似乎有些不一样。  
Bond不悦地僵直了身体，因为Silva在触碰他身上的伤痕。  
“这是什么？”  
嘴唇停留在那个伤口上，连他自己都把它给忘了。  
“手雷，”Bond短暂地闭上眼：“以色列。”  
“而这道伤疤呢？”手掌滑到肋骨下方，摩挲着那道狰狞的疤痕。  
“土耳其，军刀，”Bond说，那些抑制不住的喘息声模糊了他的不适感。  
他不知道自己为什么想要逃开那些探究的手指。  
“一定流了很多血吧。”那男人贴着他的耳朵说。  
“……我不记得了。”他说。  
那些抚慰很温柔，就好像要舔净每一滴曾经流过的血，曾经发生过的疼痛，Bond有片刻的失神，但那不完全是因为快感，好像其中一部分被人剥开来观察，触碰那些久已愈合的柔嫩的内里，他颤抖着，战栗好长一段时间才平息。他睁开眼，看着Silva放开他，从容地拿出一副手铐。  
“准备好来点乐子了吗？James？”Silva注意到他的目光，回敬他一个微笑：“我的方式？”  
Bond本来可以阻止他，但他没有。他只是挑眉看着。  
“你在等什么？”他昂起头说。天哪，他的喉咙简直干得冒烟。  
“别急，”Silva冷眼看着他：“总是没有耐心，是不是？”  
他把Bond的双手扣在脑后，以一种束缚性的，但更像是献祭般的姿势，让他不能伸手碰触自己。  
他不再是掌控局势的那一个。Silva退开些，欣赏着自己的作品，他脱衣服，动作优雅，不慌不忙，让Bond心生嫉恨。随后他取出一瓶威士忌和一个空杯，他轻晃那杯子，含笑看着Bond。  
“55年的麦卡伦威士忌，”他轻笑着说：“你的最爱，我猜？”  
Bond闭上了眼睛。他听到瓶塞被拔出的声音，酒液没入酒杯中的那种激荡，杯子轻轻碰在瓶身上的轻响，后来一切声音都消失了，一只手按住了他的后脑，以一种不由分说的力道控制住了他，他正要后退，Silva含着半口酒吻住了他。  
一个持续了很长时间的吻，深入而富有掠夺性，让他喘息起来，剩余的酒溢出嘴角，又被对方吻去，继而灌入更多。酒的香气盈溢在他们唇舌的交缠间。  
直到他终于被放开，蓝色的眼睛已经不复方才的清明。他看着那男人，有片刻的迷惘。  
“Lost，dear James？”Silva低声说：“让我猜猜——在想哪一个我才是真的，对吗？”  
“或者更糟，”他下意识地说：“哪一个不是。”  
Silva笑起来，声音哪怕是对于他来说也显得放肆无章。他走近他，伸出手指划过他的脉搏。  
“跳得很快，”他评价道：“你在紧张吗，Mr. Bond？”  
欲望狠狠抓住了他，他从来不知道自己有这么疯狂，这么不顾一切的欲望。他死死咬紧牙关，不发一言。但身体的期待一秒比一秒更让他无所适从。  
“别误会，我喜欢偶尔被挑战，James，那是生活中的乐趣之一，”Silva的拇指摩挲着从他唇边溢出的酒液，目光变暗：“但我更喜欢控制一切，就像现在。”  
一根润滑过的手指猛的插进他的股间，让他的呻吟断在了喉咙里。随后是更多。Silva一反常态没有给他适应的余地。当手指一再无情地按抚着，一波又一波的快感让他眼前发黑，他努力不要叫出声来，他马上就要到了，只要再多一点……  
就在这时候，Silva离开了。  
Bond眨着眼睛，努力澄清自己的视线，Silva很快回来了，拿着一条Bond送给他的领带。  
“我一直讨厌这条领带，”Silva皱眉说：“哪怕这是你送给我的结婚周年礼物。”  
“为什么？”哪怕在这时候他也没忘了自己挖苦的本领：“考虑到你的心和它一样都是黑色的。”  
“这就是你挑它的原因吗？”Silva看起来压根没受到伤害，反而更感兴趣了：“多谢——我一直纳闷来着。”  
“不，我想那是随便哪个女秘书挑它的原因，”Bond回答：“不过因为她的工作是如此出色，我后来决定给她涨了百分之十的工资。”  
“真的，James，”Silva摇摇头说：“和别人一样说‘因为它衬你的眼睛’就好了。”  
“让我想想，”他确认自己停顿的足够惹恼对方：“‘它衬你的心’怎么样？”  
Silva脸上那玩世不恭的笑消失了，他看着他，一种掠夺性的注视，其中赤裸裸的占有欲毫不掩饰，他任他那样看着。继而Silva站起身，用领带蒙住了他的眼睛，动作迅捷有力，而且异常粗暴，Bond任他那样干了。当世界陷入一片黑暗后，他等着。  
没有询问，没有要求，Silva进入了他，就像他知道Bond喜欢这样。Bond无助地被Silva的阴茎填满，无法抑制地呻吟。那杂种甚至没有给他喘过气来的时间。  
然后他开始了动作。  
Silva开始快速有力地干着他，每一次都恰好击中他的前列腺。他也许发出了几声脆弱的低吟，甚至恳求，幸而眼睛被蒙住让那男人无法看到他眼角溢出的生理性眼泪，剧烈的高潮让他丧失了思考能力，就连Silva低吼着在他身体里射出来的时候，他也几乎无法抱怨。  
Silva从他的身体里抽出，Bond的第一句话便是：“现在解开我，son of bitch。”  
Silva隔着领带有一下没一下地吻着他的眼睛，恼人的温柔。  
“所以，花园派对，”他听到那个同样恼人的声音说：“我们该拿它怎么办？”  
“他是个不错的人。”他不知道自己为什么说这句没头脑的话：“她也是。”  
“Ah, marriage，”Silva就像在说一种病症的学名：“好人总是无法忍受彼此，而像我们这样的坏蛋却能厮守一生。”  
“在说你自己吧，”Bond没忘了嘲讽：“你难道真的想和我厮守一生？”  
领带被解开了，那男人用开玩笑的语气说：“直到你厌倦我为止。感动吗？”  
“别这么戏剧化，”Bond恶声恶气地说：“只是……星期四晚上你最好别去你要去的地方。”  
“怎么？”Silva意外地看着他。  
“我们收到了情报，”Bond避开他的目光：“有人打算在那里把你干掉。”  
“我以为你想让我死呢。”Silva说。  
“是啊，”Bond坐起来，毫不费力地挣脱了手铐，没忽略Silva看到这一幕时眼中的赞赏：“但只能由我杀了你。”  
“彼此彼此，”那个男人说：“出于同样的理由，你星期四傍晚最好也不要出现在苏豪区附近。”  
“怎么？”  
“我的同伴们，”Bond认为当Silva这么说的时候指的大概是独裁者，小偷和无赖的集团：“可能为你在那儿准备了一个小小的欢迎仪式，只是可能。噢对了，他们都想要你的命来着。”  
“那么，花园派对？”Silva又再次笑得像个蠢货了，Bond努力忽略那点：“通常这是怎么进行的？”  
James Bond认为——第一百零三次了——Silva对普通人的生活毫无概念。


	5. 派对

如果说Bond不是稍微有那么点了解普通人的生活，他会为一座游泳池和恰到好处的灯光所能营造出的气氛感到惊讶。烧烤和啤酒，还有在花园里播放的音乐，他记不清上一次他搞砸这么一个玩意儿是什么时候了。  
Stanton家的小女孩（7岁，名叫Marla，她最喜欢的是香草巧克力冰淇淋，最讨厌的是数学）蹲在地上看着他，Bond努力挤出自己最平易近人的笑容。  
“那个男人是谁？”女孩眨眨眼决定忽视那笑容：“他和你一起的吗？”  
“算是吧，”Bond不怎么乐意地说，看向花园那头的人：“既然我们——用通常字眼来说——‘结婚’了。”  
“你是说，”Marla的眼睛亮起来：“像爸爸和妈妈一样？”  
“某种程度上，”Bond从牙缝里挤出一句：“还有什么要知道的吗？”  
Marla蹦起来，小大人样拍拍他的肩。“可怜的家伙，”她同情地说：“你们总吵架是吗？就像爸爸和妈妈一样。”  
“别，”Bond抓住她的手，用通常能让恐怖分子吓得屁滚尿流的语调说：“我们还不熟，何况你解决不了我的问题。这世上可不是所有夫妻都和你爸妈有着一样的问题。”  
Marla耸耸肩，她扳起了手指。  
“我知道Mike和Mary的问题是什么。”她神秘兮兮地说。  
“什么？”Bond并不显得太感兴趣。  
“Mike管Mary叫老巫婆，Mary管Mike叫窝囊废。”  
Marla小声说。  
“嗯哼，”Bond说，抬手摸摸她的头：“大人都是傻瓜，是不是？”  
“有时候，”她一本正经地叹口气：“别告诉Mary我和你说过这个。她不许我说这种词。”  
“成交。”  
“所以，你们的问题是什么？”她好奇地说。  
“可以肯定的是，”Bond瞥她一眼：“孩子肯定不会是我们的问题之一。”  
“哼——”Marla不服气地拉长了语调：“你老盯着他看。”  
“那是因为，”Bond头疼地说：“不盯着他的话，难保他不会把你们的小窝炸翻天。”  
“真的？”Marla来了兴趣，顺着他的目光看向那位怪叔叔：“Describe him。”  
“什么？”Bond好笑地说。  
“我刚从电影里学到的，”Marla压低语气，装得十足像：“描述一下他，用三个词语。”  
“好吧，听着，”Bond把目光再一次放到Silva身上，那人正在冲他眨眼：“很糟。要多糟就有多糟。糟糕透顶。”  
“你不能用三个同样的词！”Marla抗议了：“那是作弊！”  
“听着Marla，你为什么不去问问他？”Bond希望自己已经醉了：“他肯定很乐意回答。”  
眼看穿着连衣裙的小女孩朝Silva跑去，Bond但愿她自求多福。上帝啊，他得再来一杯。  
他到底为什么要放弃周四晚上的例行公事，来参加这个愚蠢的花园派对？

 

Silva正在接自己的第三个电话时（这可不能怪他，不是谁都在星期四忙着操控乌干达的选举的，人总需要点爱好嘛），那小女孩朝他跑了过来。Silva扫了一眼。金发，眼睛倒很漂亮。她扯了扯他的衣角，他不得不停止通话（拍卖已经进行到一半了），低下头来看着她。  
“一只小鸟派我来的。”她说。  
“原来如此，”Silva露出他最迷人的微笑：“那只小鸟想要什么？”  
“Mr. Bond，”Marla说：“用三个词描述一下他怎么样？”  
Silva抬起头来看着花园另一头的男人，Oh James，已经是第三杯鸡尾酒了。不知为什么这让Silva心情愉悦。“能告诉我那只小鸟说了什么吗？”他俯下身来看着小女孩。  
“不能，”她摇摇头：“除非你回答问题。”  
“好吧，”他假装叹了口气：“三个词？”  
“就三个。”  
“不多不少？”  
“不多不少。”  
“Drop dead gorgeous，”Silva吐出那三个词，唇边的笑意加深：“就这样去告诉他吧。”  
“那是什么意思？”Marla愈发好奇起来。  
“意思是，”Silva轻描淡写地说：“很漂亮。漂亮极了。”  
“我敢打赌他不会高兴，”Marla疑惑地歪着头看他：“漂亮不是用来形容女人的词吗？”  
“正是这样，Marla，”Silva冲她眨眨眼：“正是如此。”  
“你是个坏蛋。”Marla下了定论。  
“是啊。”   
“你不生气？”Marla奇怪了。  
“为什么要？”Silva耸耸肩：“那是个赞美。”  
“你真奇怪，”Marla叹口气：“比Mr. Bond还要奇怪。”  
“谢谢，甜心，”Silva微笑着说。  
“你们到底有什么问题啊？”Marla想了想：“严重吗？”  
“Marla，如果有人弄坏了你的芭比娃娃，你生气吗？”  
“当然。”  
“我弄坏了Mr. Bond的芭比娃娃，”Silva语调轻松：“不止一个。所以他生我的气。”  
他讲的故事在Marla脑袋里打了一个结。她拧起了眉毛。  
“欺负你喜欢的人，”她装出大人的口气：“那不是个好习惯。”  
“什么？”Silva眯起眼睛盯着她。  
“Mary告诉我的，”Marla叹口气：“Ben欺负我时，她就是这样和他说的。我都听见了。”  
“啊你确实是个迷人的小东西，是不是？”Silva摸摸她的头：“还有什么建议吗？”  
Marla认真地想了想。“别放弃，”她凑近Silva耳边小声说：“一个夏天后我就原谅Ben了。”  
她蹬蹬跑开了，Silva站起身，目光正好和花园另一头的男人对上。  
Silva暗自笑了笑，把心思回到电话上，却发现另一头的声音变了。  
“你不会以为我发现不了你这点小把戏，是不是？”说话的人正在花园另一头看着他。  
“当然不，”Silva假装伤心地叹了口气：“容我说一句：那件毛衣很衬你。既然是我送给你的，你就应该多穿上。”  
“别一面说那种话，”电话里传来不悦的声音：“一面在脑海里想象我什么也不穿的样子。”  
“Oops，被你发现了，”Silva的回话带上了笑意：“既然有个可怜虫等了整晚才有机会对你说句恭维话，你就应该好好地接受，James。”  
“嗯哼，”Bond不置可否地应了：“你看起来也不赖，我是说……那条领带。”  
一个尴尬的，带有掩饰意味的停顿。Silva满意地注意到了。想道Bond看到这条领带时会回想起的画面让他心情愉悦。“我觉得总不能辜负你的一番心意。”他乖巧地说。  
“油嘴滑舌，”Bond说：“我想我有义务提醒你，别喝太醉了，你不想露出什么破绽，对吧？”  
“你也一样，”Silva口吻里的关切倒也并不都是假的：“我知道任何和任务无关的普通生活都让你焦虑，不过你未免喝的太多了。”  
一个更长时间的停顿。“得寸进尺，”换来一声斥责：“回去操纵你的小买卖去吧。当心别让FBI找上门来——一周扮演两次好丈夫已经够多的了，我不想扮演刚发现丈夫是恶棍的受害者，还得在花园派对上。”  
“那么你觉得，”Silva舔了舔唇，换上调情的语调：“扮演他模范丈夫的性幻想对象怎么样？”  
“操。”一声气急败坏的怒骂之后，电话挂断了。Silva端起鸡尾酒掩盖漫上唇边的快意。

 

刚开始的寒暄阶段过去后，大家都有点累了。在几瓶啤酒下肚后，人们在花园里聚在了一起。在场的有三对夫妇，都是这个社区内出名的老好人。这也说明了Bond对这种聚会的感受。不能怪他走神和分心，只是他实在对高尔夫和股票走势这种话题不感兴趣，更别提工作了，事实上，他觉得最好不要谈起自己的工作。  
“所以你是干什么的，James？”Rufus热情地问道。  
“安保工作，”他模棱两可地说：“我们为一些会议和活动提供保安。”  
“真的吗？”Rufus说：“就像电影里一样，伙计？比如护送押款车？”  
“类似，”Bond用一口酒压下了话语里的异常，事实上，他倒是炸过那么几辆押款车，他回想起了Mallory那时的脸色。“不值得一提。”他补充道。  
“那么你们家那位呢？”Rufus的妻子Cathy说：“我们可是一个月都不看见他几次呢。”  
你们当然没有看见，Bond在心里想，因为Silva自有途径进入这所房子，而Bond确保他每隔三个月就不得不想出新的途径。他看向Silva。  
“我想这个问题不如你来回答怎么样，”他咬牙说：“亲爱的？”  
“当然，”Silva放下酒杯，笑了：“我是个私人承包商。业务么，所以我不常呆在家里。”  
他有点醉意，Silva的这番话惹得他低笑起来，一时间所有人奇怪地看着他。Silva不动声色地将手绕过了他的腰，探入了他的西装内侧，抽走了他握在手里的枪。  
“我真想就在这里打碎你的膝盖骨，”  
他低声威胁，同样伸出手去，探入对方胸前，恰巧按在那把隐藏的匕首上。  
“如果你想在胃里开个窟窿的话，”Silva贴着他耳朵说：“尽管来，come on。”  
但在他人看来，他们只是迫不及待地要和对方亲热的一对小爱侣，如此迫不及待以至于他们都顾不上场合了。“咳，”Mary轻咳一声打破了尴尬：“所以……你们是怎么认识的啊？”  
“那个故事我已经讲过了，”Silva说：“没有什么特别的。”  
“不我的意思是，”Cathy跟着起哄：“讲讲你们是什么时候爱上对方的。”  
Silva看着Bond，后者也正看着他。“你觉得呢，”Silva看起来就像在善意地询问另一半的意见：“有什么理论吗？”  
“在罗马，”Bond露出个危险的笑容：“当他第一次试着杀我的时候，他看起来可悲之极。”  
一阵沉默。Cathy第一个反应过来。“那是个笑话，对吧？”她大笑起来：“啊不错的笑话。”  
Bond陪着他们笑，但Silva没有笑，后者看着他。Bond假装没注意到那眼神，尽管那目光快要把他灼伤了。“那么你呢，”有人插了句：“Mr. Silva？”  
“一样，”Silva说：“在罗马，当他第一次试着杀我的时候。”  
一阵失望的起哄声。“怎么这样啊”，“你们早就对好词了吧”，Bond没理会那些句子，他起身想要离开但Silva死死扣住了他的腰，鉴于场合他不好拧断对方的手腕。  
“再陪我一会儿，”那恶棍要求道：“亲爱的。你没有哪儿急着要去。”  
“也许我真的急着去给你找块好点的墓地，”Bond反驳：“记得吗？”  
“是啊，”Silva回答得假模假式，却又有些温情脉脉：“不过别着急，我会确保死得符合你心意的，那是我最起码能做的，亲爱的James。”  
音乐响起来了，话题转移到了别处。草坪上一对对跳起舞来。这里的一切都不符合Bond的心意，他更喜欢龙舌兰和沙漠里日落后的篝火，而不是被修剪的草坪和温吞吞的自酿啤酒，但不知道为什么，他没有出声抱怨，只此一次。他扭过头去看着那些跳舞的人。  
“你曾经想要过这个吗，”他像在问那男人，又像在问自己：“一种正常的生活？”  
“怎么，”对方笑起来：“然后放弃这一切？放弃你让我痛苦？”  
真正的笑意，Bond能感觉到对方胸腔的共鸣。那颗心脏跳动的声音，他头一次注意到。  
Silva收了笑意站起身看着他。“要跳舞吗，Monsieur？”他说，总是做足全套，从姿势到那彬彬有礼的态度，还有那眼神，就像Bond真的是他在世界上最重要的人。  
“为什么不？”他接受了挑战。

 

他们在花园的角落里跳舞，没有人主意的角落，不是他人目光的焦点和中心。一首西班牙语的歌，Bond不知道那些流畅的词句在唱着什么。他也不在乎。  
至少那声音足够动听。  
与其说是跳舞，倒不如说是在格斗，他们的每一步都在防御对方能够进行攻击，又在每一步都试图找到对方的漏洞。  
“所幸这里面没有任何东西是真的，”Bond看着对方的眼睛：“不然明天早上起来我很可能会希望结果了自己。”  
这以退为进的攻击似乎让Silva很满意。  
“你打错算盘了，我的朋友，”Silva状似亲昵地在他唇边说：“至少我那部分是真的。”  
“胡说八道，”Bond不小心泄露了底细：“你根本不是在罗马第一次见到我。”  
“不，当然不，”Silva讶异地看着他，目光里有笑意：“想不到你还记得。”  
“我当然记得，”他不甘心的口吻染上了愤恨：“那是五年前，在哥伦比亚。”  
“六年，”Silva纠正道：“在波哥大，一家酒店的酒吧里。”  
“好吧，五到六年前，”Bond不耐烦地说：“只是一个晚上。”  
“印象深刻的晚上，”Silva暗示性地盯着他的唇：“我没猜错的话，那是你的第一次，嗯？”  
“你以为我是个孤身一人的英国游客，因为寂寞而找人上床，”Bond不理会他而继续说下去：“而我让你那样相信了。”  
“不不不，你以为我是个独自落单的英国游客，因为孤单而找人上床，”Silva柔声纠正：“而我让你那样相信了。”  
Bond猛地看着对方，Silva眼内倒映着花园里的灯光。  
“所以为什么不杀了我？”他说：“我是你的目标不是吗？”  
“彼此彼此，”Silva抬手抚过他的颈侧：“为什么不？”  
“是我先问的，”Bond把问题扔回去：“所以最好你先回答。”  
“好吧，”Silva不以为意：“第二天早上，在酒店房间里，你看起来像……”  
他的声音低下去。Bond不由得追问道：“什么？”  
“某种美好的东西，”Silva带着赞赏望着他：“你的眼睛里有那么多黑暗你却渴望没有人注意到，啊，可怜的James。坚强，冷静，却脆弱。我从来没见过同样的东西。”  
他不说话了，Silva带着他转了个身。“那么你呢？”那男人问道：“轮到你了。”  
“我想……”他抬眼看着他：“……我想我找到了一个对手，真正意义上的。”  
Silva看着他，他有些不自在但并没有别开目光。  
“那么为什么不告而别？”那人提出了一个问题。  
Bond忍不住笑起来。“我不得不，”他毫不在意地说：“我杀了格里兹，他们在搜捕我。”  
“所以那老滑头是你杀的，”Silva做出恍然大悟的样子：“我一直想要他的头。”  
音乐进行到了过渡部分，在歌声再次响起前，两人谁也没再说话。  
“怎么样Mr. Bond，”伴随着歌声Silva说：“不打算让我看看自从波哥大一别以来，你变了多少吗？在床上？”  
“床，”Bond意有所指地讥讽道：“很高兴你还记得我们有这件家具。”  
“我总记得我想记住的东西，”那下流的男人说：“比如那天晚上你求我的声音。”  
“闭嘴，”Bond受不了地说：“十分钟后床上见。”  
“喔英国佬，”Silva扬起嘴角：“总这么拘谨。当心——你准备好了吗？”  
Bond趁着乐曲结尾的那几下高昂的鼓点狠狠给了Silva一脚，在对方呻吟着捂着肚子时终于露出了整个晚上第一个真正意义上的笑容。  
“你自找的，”他说：“你真该听听Marla的建议。”  
“也许我让你得手，只是为了在你身上找到这个，”Silva站起身，晃了晃手上的钥匙：“为了不让你待会中途逃跑，我觉得这样很有必要，瞧。”  
他把钥匙扔进了游泳池里。


	6. 家庭财政

但凡有钱的单身汉，尤其是那些在人们眼中结了婚的单身汉，总有搞不清楚自己收入的时候，这已经成了一条举世公认的真理。这样的单身汉，每逢搬到一个社区里来，街坊邻里虽然不见得了解他杀过多少人，也未必知道他在多少个国家的通缉名单上雄踞榜首，却总是对他在自己家里的财政地位心里有数，也许比他自己还有数得多。那是因为，这样一条真理早已在人们心目中根深蒂固，那就是：一个在所有人看来结了婚的单身汉可以拥有一份固定的财产，但也可以同时一文不名。  
有一天Kramer太太对她曾在银行上班的丈夫说：“那桩银行劫案，你听说过了没有？”  
Kramer先生表示没有听说过。  
“千真万确，”Kramer太太说：“Stanton太太昨天下午来过，她全都告诉我了。”  
Kramer先生表示她应该从今天起少读些由小报记者撰写的栏目。  
“你难道不想知道是怎么被劫的吗？”  
“为什么要？我已经辞职很久了。”Kramer先生从报纸上抬起头来。  
“噢可怜的Rufus，”Kramer太太一针见血地指出：“是他们辞退了你。”  
“随便，”他狠狠地把报纸翻过一页：“老实跟你说吧，我一点也不在乎。”  
“可是，”Kramer太太叫起来：“你难道不想知道是谁干的吗？”  
“我的好Cathy，”她的丈夫说：“你难道知道连整个伦敦的警察也不知道的事？”  
“天哪，”Kramer太太火了：“你到底要不要知道？”  
Kramer先生耸耸肩。“既然你非要告诉我，那么我听听也无妨。”  
Kramer太太是个要求不高的女人，她对这么丁点的鼓励很满意。“听说，他们挖了条地道，当然啦，雇佣的是专业挖地道的人，刚好到了金库下面，然后，剩下的就是炸药的事了。”  
“难道守卫就一点声音都没听到？”  
“这正是事情的巧妙之处，Rufus，”Kramer太太回答道：“他们花了一个月的时间把守卫全都买通啦，反正，一个人也没死，但却盗走了大量金条，真是前所未闻！”  
“我亲爱的Cathy，”Kramer先生忍不住说道：“你的前所未闻，在我听来也不过如此。”  
就在Kramer太太打算提到Kramer先生熟悉的那位老朋友——她的偏头痛的时候，有人敲门。  
“你难道不想知道那是谁吗？”Cathy往花园里瞥了一眼。  
“看在老天爷的份上，Cathy！”Kramer先生嚷嚷道：“这不是我份内的事！”  
“是隔壁新搬来的那一对，Mr. Bond，”Cathy横了他一眼：“你应该早去拜访他的，Rufus。”  
“我看不出有这样做的必要。”  
“得了，你的确该去一次，对你的业务有好处，”Cathy幽幽叹了口气：“我怀疑他想要什么。”  
她的丈夫叹口气，慢吞吞地趿拉着拖鞋走到门边，打开了门。  
“听着，”Rufus的邻居说：“我知道现在还不到早上六点，但长话短说，我需要现金。”  
Rufus和这个男人一点也不熟，除了在拿报纸和倒车进车库时打过几次照面，但一听见这话，Rufus顿时对对方有了好感。“我懂，”他同情地说：“经历过了，兄弟。”  
“你也许有点误会，”他的邻居一脸的不高兴：“我的意思是……”  
“绝对没有误会，我明白一文不名被人赶出来的滋味，”Rufus感慨地说：“Cathy可不是省油的灯。有好几次幸亏我在鞋底藏了点儿钞票，不然我可连打的士的路费都没有。”  
“Good for you，”他的邻居依然板着脸：“首先，我没有被人赶出来。其次，我的信用卡被冻结了，而那是因为……”  
“James，别说了，”Rufus痛心地拍拍他的肩，拎出钱包：“是男人都该守望相助。”  
“那实在太谢谢了。”如果Rufus对报表和对人一样精通的话，就会发现这句话是咬着槽牙说的。只可惜他没在意。  
“顺便说一句，”他想起点什么：“看在你才刚结婚第一年的份上，我觉得有必要提醒你，兄弟，听着，这很重要，这种事会越来越得寸进尺，你得学会藏点儿钱。”  
“藏点儿钱。”他看起来在生闷气，Rufus不怪他。谁一大早被迫管邻居借钱都会，真的。  
“你知道，秘密账户，小金库，什么的，”Rufus挥了挥手：“如果你真感兴趣，我可以给你我的卡片，我现在工作的银行有专门的业务。只是别告诉Cathy这是我说的。”  
“那太感谢了，”他的邻居刚要离开，突然又顿住了脚步：“听着，如果那家伙问我为什么到这里来，那么……”  
“我知道，”Rufus对这种新建立起来的信任关系很满意：“我一个字也不会说，你放心。”  
他关上门，Kramer太太看着他豁然开朗的脸色。“怎么啦？”  
“你知道吗？我想你是对的，”Rufus眨眨眼：“他确实对我的业务有好处。”

 

Bond阴沉着脸一面从草坪往回走，一面把方才顺到手的Kramer先生的钱包翻了个遍，他在认真地思考用这些现金放一把火烧了Silva的藏身处的可能性。他没想到这疯子会趁复活节假期顺便去拜访了一下银行，并且顺便把那些劫来的现金存进了Bond的户头，早知道这败类要把被FBI查封的风险当做是复活节彩蛋送给Bond，Bond应该在上一次见面时打破他的脑壳。  
现在好了，他的账户被冻结，信用卡也不能用了，全赖这疯子所赐。  
尽管Q在日以继夜地加班黑进银行的数据库，以洗清他们洗黑钱的风险，恐怕还是得保持低调一段时间。  
他打开门，意外地发现那败类正坐在客厅里。  
“很意外见到我？”Silva说。  
“我只是感到失望，”Bond沉着脸：“他们竟然没把你送上电椅。”  
“哈哈，总是很高兴见到你，James。”Silva晃动着那杯红酒：“你知道我为什么要把那笔钱全部转入你的账户吗？”  
“因为你喜欢看到我被FBI弄得焦头烂额，”Bond说：“当然，谢谢。”  
“不，因为复活节当天晚上我在塞内加尔恐怖分子的手上，”Silva看着他：“当我坐在直升飞机上，被枪指着脑壳往下跳的时候，灵机一动——觉得留给你点什么让你恨我是个不错的主意。”  
Bond转过身来看着他。“无可救药的浪漫主义者。”他说，口气听不出赞许还是抱怨。  
“是啊。”Silva感慨道：“不过现在看到你竟然一文不名地活了下来，我真是太失望了。”  
“别，”Bond说：“我还有个惊喜要送给你。”  
“怎么？”  
“Q破解了你的银行密码，”Bond淡淡地指出：“转账正在进行中，这恐怕是你未来很长一段时间以来的唯一一杯像样的酒了，不给你自己倒满些吗？”  
“喔Mr. Bond，”Silva站起身凝视着他：“这招漂亮。我只是有一件事不明白，你知道我在塞内加尔的藏身地，只要把我卖给FBI，卖个好价钱，你这个星期的难题就全都解决了。”  
“确实如此。”  
“那么，”Silva说：“为什么不？”  
“……我更寄希望于电椅。”他冷冷地说。Silva大笑起来。  
“无可救药的美学主义者，”Silva指出：“果然是我认识的James。”  
“喝你的酒吧，”Bond盯着他：“考虑到你很快就要一文不名了。”  
“既然如此，”Silva在他走过沙发前时拦住了他：“不陪我一起喝吗？”  
他的目光落到那男人拦住他的手臂上，但他很快收回那目光。  
“我看不出有那么做的必要。”他语气平板地说。  
“哪怕我说……”Silva的声音变成一种让人警惕的亲昵：“……please？”  
最后一个字几乎像在他耳畔吐气，他不悦地皱起眉头。  
“我现在没有喝酒的心情。”他冷着脸说：“让开。”  
“James，”Silva的目光冷下去，落到他脸上吗：“你是不是隐瞒了我些什么？”  
他没答话，抬手狠狠就是一拳，那男人躲过了，用一记直勾拳回敬了他，他体内的好斗分子叫嚣起来，通常这意味着危险的讯号。他骂了一句，立刻和Silva在座位上扭打起来，他挨了好几下，但那男人也吃了几拳。几下交手后，Bond锁住了Silva的咽喉。  
就在他本可以一劳永逸地结果了对方的时候，一阵剧痛从新伤口传来，让他趔趄了一下。Silva瞅准了时机。  
Bond被他扭住手腕，但依然不服输地蜷起腿，似乎打算狠狠地给他一脚，Silva加了几分手劲，同时俯下身狠狠啃咬他的嘴唇，他侧头避开那些吻，但Silva似乎没打算放过他。  
“让我看看。”  
“没有什么好看的。”  
“别逼我动手，”Silva动作粗暴地把他翻了过来，一手死死按在他的腹部：“你的新伤口，嗯？在这里？这是怎么弄的？”  
毫不留情的按压让血再次染红了他的新衬衫，但Bond只是呼吸加重了些，紧闭着唇什么也没说。“你知道，”Silva看着他自嘲地笑了笑：“他们本来可以结果了我，真的，他们把我的头蒙住，打算开枪的时候，有人冲进来救了我。”  
“是吗？”Bond的神色看不出异常：“世上若有这等傻瓜，我还真想认识认识。”  
“我没看到那人的脸，”Silva继续说下去：“但他应该受了伤，这其实相当蠢，考虑到他在腹部中枪的情况下竟然寄望于独自一人赛过那些武装分子，只是为了救我这种恶棍，而我自己甚至对活下去没有兴趣。”  
“确实很蠢。”Bond不耐烦地说：“现在，你到底要不要让我起来？”  
Silva回敬他一个武装到牙齿的假笑。他的声音低下去。“奇怪的是，”他的手沿着伤口的边沿滑动：“我想他受的伤应该是……这里。”  
那杂种确实施加了几分力道，Bond闷哼了一声。Silva神色如常，举起手来，慢条斯理地舔着自己染上血迹的手指，继而把还沾着血的食指送到了Bond唇边。  
“枪伤，0.25口径，”Silva说：“鉴于当地的医疗状态，我想那伤口应该还没愈合。”  
带血的食指摩挲着他的下唇，Bond依然一脸漠然。“我看不出那和我有什么关系。”  
“你的秘书不会说谎，而机票信息骗不了人，”Silva淡淡一笑：“我得承认，我确实有些受宠若惊。”  
“你的一长串精神病症的后面应当加上妄想症，”Bond反唇相讥：“你该不会以为那人是我吧，对吗？”  
“不，”Silva哈哈笑了：“我还不至于如此抬举自己。不过这里面巧合未免太多，不打算解释一下吗，Mr. Bond？”  
“你想得太多了，”另一个男人说：“我这一整个星期都在忙住处理你的烂摊子，几乎没睡过觉。别说离开英国了，我连伯明翰都没去过。”  
“那么这伤口？”Silva盯着他的眼睛。  
“只是旧伤口，”Bond说道：“你的动作如此粗暴，哪怕愈合的伤口也会被撕裂的。”  
“喔，”Silva扯了扯嘴角：“我的错。我向你道歉，亲爱的。”  
“别装了，”Bond微微叹息：“你说的那些抱歉从来就不是认真的。”  
“当然是，”Silva说：“为了表示我的歉意，就让我拉你起来？”  
Bond半信半疑地接受了那手臂的搀扶，要知道他可一点也不想，但Silva令人意外地竟然没耍花招，就在这一切都顺利的让人疑惑时，Silva突然松开了手，失去平衡他几乎跌落在沙发扶手上，幸好他对Silva那阴晴不定的脾性早有预料，他堪堪稳住了自己，但这没能挽救因意外而裸露出的腰腹部皮肤。  
“你知道，没有人比我更了解那些塞内加尔人的子弹了，”Silva用鉴赏的目光抚过那伤口：“子弹是特制的，那会让伤口很难愈合，而且挖出子弹时的疼痛令久经沙场的士兵都难以忍受。”  
“你想说什么？”Bond厌弃地说。  
“我想说，”Silva猛地抓住了他的腰，力度之大让他必须用尽力气才不叫出声来：“我认得这伤口。”  
Bond知道一切再也无法掩饰，这杂种现在可以好好嘲笑他一顿了。他的心沉下去。  
“放开我。”他说。  
“Oh James，”Silva看着他，目光中有点看不清的情绪：“只是一个问题——为什么？”  
“不为什么。”Bond用他能想到的最事不关己的口气说——这倒是真的：“我尽量不去想这是为什么，就当这是我还给你的利息——当年在哥伦比亚没杀我的利息。我们两清了。”  
“你是这样想的吗，嗯？”Silva的目光冷下去：“这是个让你和我两清的机会？”  
“不然还有什么？”Bond的手已经够到了沙发垫下的枪：“现在，放开——别让我说第二次。”  
“它没有子弹，”Silva摇摇头说：“我在搬来第一天就把所有的子弹都清空了，别为难你的手臂了，陪我喝完那杯酒吧。”  
Bond认为把酒泼在Silva头上会更振奋人心。但Silva突然伏下身子，把他困在了沙发的一角，杀人分子的眼里露出某种冷酷的温柔。“旧伤？是吗？”Bond注意到他换了字眼：“想必很疼吧，可怜的James，是它让你一个星期都睡不好，对吗？”  
Bond硬邦邦地回答：“我经历过更糟的。”  
“叫我的名字。”Silva突然命令道。  
“我知道你的名字。”Bond冷嘲。  
“我真正的名字，”Silva说：“我知道你记得。”  
“……不。”他拒绝了。  
Silva毫无预警地低下头，轻舔那伤口。这太过分了，他屏住呼吸后退——这比任何粗暴更让他倍感屈辱，他挣扎着，狠狠用膝盖往上顶，但那疼痛让他力不从心，Silva又比平日更疯狂和固执——最终他喘息着感到那舌头逐渐往下，含住他的硬挺，品尝他的阴茎。不安分的手指则向后探去，插入穴口，模仿着舌头的动作进出，他感到自己的喉咙发紧，没过多久，他便抬起腰，在Silva的嘴里射了。高潮的余韵让他躺在沙发上，Silva过来吻他，Bond在他唇上尝到自己鲜血的味道。  
“叫我的名字，”那个死里逃生的暴徒说：“否则我就在这里上了你。”  
“Tiago，”他慵懒地说，唇边因为得胜而露出短暂的快意：“你最好赶快离开，因为在你到家前你的丈夫——一个良好的公民，顺便说一句——向FBI举报了你。”  
Silva咒骂一声从沙发上爬起来的景象让他的笑意加深。  
“一文不名的感觉怎么样？”Bond没忘了说这一句。  
“我不知道，”那家伙耸耸肩：“不过要是我活着回来，我会记得告诉你的。”  
“一言为定，”Bond提醒道：“对了，你最好别去Kramer家借钱，我早上才去过。试试Stanton吧，Stanton太太挺喜欢你，不是吗？”  
Silva动作一顿，似乎刚想到了什么。“你把我的车也拿去拍卖了，是吗？”  
“啊，”Bond懒洋洋地伸展了一下身体：“我做事情喜欢一劳永逸。你最好快点，我想你还剩下十分钟了。”  
Silva用一种无药可救的神情看着他。Bond微微一笑。“怎么，还在幻想我再救你一次？”  
“故意用伤口引诱我留下，好让FBI找到我吗？”Silva摇摇头：“我低估你了，Mr. Bond，看来你没去过塞内加尔，而这一切只是做戏。”  
“没错，”Bond用冷笑盖过了口气里的僵硬：“所以别对我心存幻想，赶紧滚吧。”  
“我当然会，”Silva又恢复了那种不冷不热的态度：“上哪去找我这么合格的幌子呢，对吧？”  
那男人从后门离开了，Bond没理会那辛辣的嘲讽，而是长长松了口气。幸亏他没坚持留下，否则他就会……他苦笑着看了一眼自己的伤口，他怎么这样百密一疏？他知道Silva会认得声音，他的行事方法，甚至他的攻击和撤退方案，一切他都考虑到了，但就是没考虑到伤口。  
他本来以为伤口用不了多久就会愈合的。这么漫不经心地想着，电话响了。  
“转账已经结束了，”Q的声音：“愿意分享下你这星期去了哪吗？”  
“只是家庭事务，”Bond说：“财政危机。”  
“噢，”Q说：“愿意分享吗？”  
Bond耸耸肩。“在救某个蠢货的同时把他私吞的恐怖分子基金转到自己的账上，不过我想等他意识到这一切要等一个星期，我刚在他西装里安了个跟踪器，FBI会喜欢的。”  
“Lovely，”Q诚心地说：“我想Mr. Silva现在大概去敲Stanton太太的门了？”  
“大概，”Bond端起那杯还没喝完的红酒，满意地啜饮了一口：“可怜的家伙。他的保险到期了。”

 

但凡有钱的单身汉，尤其是那些在人们眼中结了婚的单身汉，总有搞不清楚自己收入的时候，这已经成了一条举世公认的真理。就在这时，Stanton太太家迎来了一位不速之客。  
“听着，”他的开场白是：“我知道现在已经是晚上十二点了，但我需要现金。”  
“My dear，”Stanton太太的回答是：“没必要感到尴尬。It happens to all of us。”  
“我知道，”不速之客脸上露出了羞愧：“我应该早就意识到的，在James把我们所有的钱拿去赌输以前。”  
“全部？”Stanton太太没能抑制住震惊：“你当真的吗？我倒不知道邦德先生是有这种嗜好的恶人。”  
“家丑不外扬嘛，”Silva轻快地说：“我一直不说话，那是为了他的面子着想，实际上，就连我们的房子……”  
“天啊，you poor thing，”Stanton太太露出理解的笑容：“我明白。有一段时间，Mike也疯狂地迷上了赛马来着。你等等，我给你去拿现金……”  
Mr. Bond意外地发现第二天Kramer夫妇就找上门来了，吞吞吐吐要求他还钱，他的信誉出于不可知的原因一落千丈，因此直到第二年的夏天才有所起色，而背后原因么，乃是出于这样一条早已在人们心目中根深蒂固的真理：一个在所有人看来结了婚的单身汉可以拥有一份固定的财产，但也可以同时一文不名。


	7. 朋友圈

Dominic Greene基本上算得上是个心血来潮的人，但他认为决不能在任何日子突发奇想去拜访那栋房子，究其原因么，不外乎三条：其一，那是Silva居住的地方；其二，那是James Bond居住的地方；其三，也正是最重要的一条（Mr. Greene认为如果你读到这里还没放弃的话勇气可嘉），就是，那是Silva和Bond共同居住的地方。Dominic认为重点在于共同。  
“所以？”Le Chiffre看着他，唇边挂着讥讽的冷笑。  
“难道你不明白吗？”Dominic嚷嚷起来：“我们认识的两个绝不分享的混蛋竟然分享着一样东西，难道有比这更可怕的事吗？”  
“Dominic，”Le Chiffre冷静地指出：“你这么害怕只不过是因为上一次你应邀到Bond家吃晚餐的时候，他在食谱里添加了汽油，而且还端了上桌。”  
“那么你呢？”Dominic悻悻然瞪他一眼，脸色更难看了：“你为什么从不踏入那所房子？”  
Le Chiffre的脸色沉下去。Le Chiffre基本上算得上是个从不心血来潮的人，但他认为绝不能在任何日子根据事先约定去拜访那所房子。而对于他来说，原因也只有三条：其一，Silva会碰到他；其二，James Bond会碰到他；其三，也是最重要的一条，Silva和Bond会同时碰到他，Le Chiffre认为重点在于同时。  
“问问我额头上的伤口吧。他说，把已经略微长长的头发拨到一边，露出那个狰狞的伤口。  
Dominic立刻幸灾乐祸地说：“所以，你在担心下次应邀到Silva家吃晚餐的时候，有人的枪再次‘走火’，对吗？”  
“我不知道，”Le Chiffre幽幽地说：“今年来我已经是第三次提高那房子的保险金额了。”  
“得了吧，”Dominic一脸心有余悸：“想想看，他们家的感恩节简直就是地狱的代名词，我宁愿再操纵一次埃及政变，也不愿意迈进那所房子一步。”  
“我也一样，”Le Chiffre一手支着额头叹了口气：“所以，我们现在面临的一个迫切的问题是……”  
“结婚周年晚宴怎么办，”Dominic抢在他前头说：“早你一个星期就想到了。”  
“就说你滞留在巴拉圭了，”Le Chiffre心不在焉地洗着派：“而我还在尼日利亚？”  
“你觉得有可能成功吗？”Dominic耸耸肩：“考虑到Silva是整个星球上疑心最重的蠢货？”  
“反正我们得找个借口，”Le Chiffre皱起眉头：“但不能直接拒绝，因为……”  
“因为Silva是整个星球上虚荣心最重的杂种，”Dominic理解地叹口气：“是啊。”  
“考虑到晚宴上可能出现的人物，”Le Chiffre说：“我觉得最好还是提前致电保险公司。”  
“我有个好主意，”Dominic灵机一动：“你觉得再用一次圣诞节那招怎么样？”  
Le Chiffre瞥了Dominic一眼，毫不掩饰目光里的怀疑。“我怀疑这一次他们会直接毙了你。”  
“不，不不不，”Dominic笑起来：“我有个更好的主意。”

 

“所以这是什么？”Bond打开那个文件夹。  
“新业务，”Mallory打量他的脸色：“目标是你的丈夫，预付款百分之三十，确认死亡即可，手段和方式由你定。”  
“客户信息呢？”  
“匿名，”Mallory回答：“资金来自中东，钱是干净的，出手很大方，没有后顾之忧。”  
他看着Mallory，后者依然不动声色。“所以？”他不耐烦地说。  
“我还没有正式接下这桩业务，”Mallory观察着他：“一切依然处在前期勘察阶段。如果你觉得无法接受，或者这伤害到了你的感情，我可以立刻拒绝。”  
Bond不知道Mallory想要听到什么，他觉得这甚至不值得考虑。  
“没有必要，”他干脆利落地说：“我可以动手。”  
“你确定？”Mallory抛出一个疑问句。  
“百分之百确定，”Bond耸耸肩：“截止日期是什么时候？”  
“明晚十二点以前，”Mallory打量着他：“你确定不需要把这桩业务交给那些别人处理？我是说，毕竟你们结婚也有一段时间了，我怕你感情用事。”  
“Jesus，”Bond的模样像是受了侮辱：“你是知道我的，M，我什么时候有心？”  
Mallory看样子不为所动，但他只是淡淡地说了一句：“那么好吧。这里是全部的资料，里面有关于这桩业务的细节，记住，在明晚十二点以前。”  
“我不是第一天做这个了，M，”Bond做出结束谈话的姿势站起来：“确认死亡的方式呢？”  
“关于这个，”Mallory盯着他的眼睛：“客户明确要求要割下一根可供确认身份的手指，也就是说无名指。”  
佩戴戒指的手指，Bond的神色有些异常。Mallory说：“有什么问题吗？”  
“没有，”Bond恢复了一脸漠然：“我会照做的。”  
他走出Mallory的办公室时，无名指上的戒指总在硌着他的手指，他索性把它摘了下来。  
它的样子很普通，简直就是敷衍了事，一个朴素的银环，他自己也不知道为什么要把它戴到现在。  
他把那指环扔进桌上的玻璃杯里，就在这时Eve推门进来了。  
“你叫我？”  
“给Mr. Silva的办公室打个电话，”Bond看着那指环沉入杯底：“问他今晚的晚餐是什么时候。”

 

“Mr. Silva。”  
“说吧，Dear。”  
“十五分钟前，有人雇佣我们干掉James Bond。”  
“嗯哼。”没人看得出Silva是喜欢这个主意，还是对它感到恶心：“说下去。”  
“预付款是百分之三十，只要确认死亡，手段和方式由我们定。”  
“雇主？”  
“未知，”Dominic回答：“资金通过加拿大一家银行中转，钱很干净，担保人是我们的老客户。”  
Silva看着玻璃窗外的景色，没有说话。“我马上给他们答复。”Dominic知趣地说。  
“什么样的答复，Mr. Greene？”Silva用那种带着暖洋洋笑意，却让人毛骨悚然的语调说。  
“我们当然不会接这桩业务。”Dominic理所当然地回答：“让他们找别人？”  
“噢Dominic，”Silva拍拍他的肩：“我说过多少次了，不要擅自替我下决定？”  
“我以为你不喜欢这个主意。”Dominic观察着他的脸色。  
“不不不，Dominic，你是知道我的，”那男人说：“从什么时候开始我有了感情？”  
“那……”  
“告诉他们，我们会接下这桩任务，”Silva的神色冷下去：“并且保证让他们满意。”  
“已经照做了，”Dominic想了想：“要把任务转交给谁？Mr. Silva？”  
“没必要，”Silva用轻佻的口吻说：“我亲自动手。”  
Dominic忍不住提醒：“截止日期是明晚十二点以前。”  
“还有别的细节吗，”Silva微笑：“那些我需要注意到的可爱的小细节？”  
“一节手指，”Le Chiffre说：“无名指，以确定死者的身份。”  
“啊……”Silva摩挲着那戒指：“……A little touch。Nice。”  
“你需要任何协助吗？”Le Chiffre试探着说。  
“不，没有这个必要，”Silva耸耸肩：“Let’s kill him。”  
电话响了。是Camille的声音：“是Mr. Bond办公室的电话， Mr. Bond想知道今晚的晚餐是什么时候。”  
“啊，你告诉他，我会在七点回家的，”Silva说：“晚餐永远在七点，不是吗？”  
“Mr. Bond说他今晚会准时七点在家等你，Mr. Silva。”

 

Silva盯着Bond切割牛扒的手，戒指今晚没有戴在上面，他举起酒杯掩饰自己的目光，听到自己说：“能把盐递给我吗，亲爱的？”  
“我看不出有什么必要，”Bond好像现在才注意到他在那里：“它离你和离我一样远。”  
“听听，”Silva的声音倒没有多少悔意：“你肩膀中枪那一个星期，但愿我也说得出同样的话。”  
“你提醒我了，”Bond顿住切牛排的动作，似笑非笑地说：“真让人怀念啊，那时因为爆炸的后遗症，我有一个星期听不见你说出的任何狗屎。那是我睡得最好的一个星期。”  
“原来如此，”Silva露出怀念的微笑：“我一直在纳闷你为什么那个星期叫得特别大声。”  
Bond冷下脸来，瞪着对方。Silva优雅地用餐巾拭了拭嘴角。  
“牛排不错。”他若无其事地说：“不多吃点吗，你看起来胃口不好。”  
“我胃口好极了，”Bond一脸不快：“只要把这牛排想象成是你的肉，我胃口就好得不行。”  
“詹姆斯，别难为你的想象力了，”他体贴的丈夫说：“不来点胡椒吗？”  
Bond警惕地望着那人递出胡椒瓶的手，注意到那只手上没戴戒指。  
“怎么，”Silva的手依然停留在原地：“难道你害怕？害怕一瓶小小的胡椒？”  
Bond冷嗤了一声，伸出手去接，手刚一碰到瓶子就被Silva劈手抓住了，对方狠狠地钳住了他的手腕，手指有意无意地摩挲着原本戒指所在的地方。  
“不打算告诉我吗？”Silva看着他：“我们婚姻的小小纪念品哪去了，Mr. Bond？”  
“扔了，”Bond漠然说道：“它的样子叫我恶心。”  
他猛地挣脱手腕，就在Silva把胡椒瓶放回原处时，Bond很好地利用了一把叉子。它堪堪落在Silva虎口处，划出一道细细的红线，只差一点就把对方的手钉在了那里。  
Silva抬起手，缓缓在唇边舔去那一道血痕，Bond没有理会那灼灼逼人的目光，而是指出了一个事实。“我看你也没戴戒指，”Bond说：“怎么，终于意识到它不符合你的尺寸？”  
“是啊，”Silva满不在乎地说：“今天晚饭吃的很仓促啊，难道有什么事情等着你吗，James？”  
Bond收回目光，给自己倒了杯酒。  
“事实上，你猜对了，”他并不着急：“新业务，明晚十二点前完成。”  
“振奋人心啊，”Silva望着他手中的杯子：“我有幸知道目标是谁吗？”  
只剩下最后一口酒了，Bond饮尽它。“……你。”  
“喔，”Silva做了个手势：“我猜你接受了，毫无保留，不假思索？”  
“我看不出有什么拒绝的理由。”James Bond冷着脸说。  
Silva大笑起来。笑得过于肆意了，Bond厌恶地皱了皱眉。  
那人笑够以后说：“啊James，难道你就没想过有一丁点的可能性，那个可怜的家伙爱你？”  
“可能，”Bond叹口气说：“只可惜我并不爱他。”  
Silva露出古怪的微笑，似乎觉得这事情有那么点儿逗趣，但又乏味得不行。  
“那么来吧，”他伸了个懒腰以后说：“继续。做你要做的。杀了我。”  
Bond依然坐在自己的椅子上。“我看不出为什么要着急。”他说。  
“别责怪自己，”Silva似乎觉得怪替他难受的：“也许我急着被你杀掉呢，晚餐后反正也没什么事情好干。”  
“很高兴你这样想得开。”他的另一半的回答依然介于正经和古板之间。  
Silva毫不介意地做了个手势。“总得学会打发时间，你说是吧？”  
Bond猛地举起枪对准了对方的额头，他更喜欢瞄准心脏，但幸好他是个随遇而安的人，并不怎么挑剔。第一枪并没有击中，因为Silva很好地利用了那个花瓶。第二枪打在了墙壁的装饰画上，Silva已经不见了踪影。更为巧合的是，房子里的灯突然全熄灭了。  
他小心地逼近厨房，但门背后是空的。从黑暗中传来那男人的声音：“瞧瞧，我当初认识的那个James Bond哪去了？这样的射击水准——家居生活让你变得懈怠了，my dear。”  
“该死的混蛋，”Bond感觉怒火简直让他失去了理智：“出来让我杀了你。”  
“你不会真的想要那么做的。”  
“为什么不？”Bond说：“我可以杀掉任何人，哪怕是你。”  
“是啊，”轻微的叹息声：“但我是你的一部分，James。”  
就在他凭着声音转身的当口，Silva头一次占了上风，把他扑倒在地。但他立刻反击，给了他一脚，随即狠狠扼住了对方的咽喉。  
“有这个胆子雇我来杀你，就应该好好地被我杀掉。”Bond加重了几分力道：“嗯？”  
Silva低低的笑声在黑暗中响起。“你什么时候发现的？”  
Bond给了他小腹一拳，不顾他因此发出的闷哼。  
“你真的当我是傻瓜吗？三条线索：明晚。中东。戒指。”  
“是啊，”Silva自嘲地笑笑：“我知道这很傻。我曾想过也许有一线的可能你不会接下这桩业务，但你还是接下了。”  
“因为我是个铁石心肠的家伙，现在是将来也是，”他放开他，手枪对准了他的太阳穴：“你现在知道了。别抱有不切实际的幻想。”  
“是吗？”Silva闭着眼睛笑了笑：“那么为什么你的手在抖？”  
“我没有。”他硬下心肠说。  
“你有，”Silva口气粗暴地说：“别自欺欺人了——你抖得像个筛子。”  
“我没有！”他低吼，把枪逼近了些，打开了保险。  
Silva抓住他手中的枪抵住自己太阳穴，语气再轻巧不过了。“那开枪啊。”  
他看着对方。催促的口吻。强硬的姿态。  
“别大惊小怪的，James，只是指尖的轻轻一碰，你都做过成千上万次了——开枪。”  
只是片刻的犹豫，Silva抓住他的手狠狠一扭，他回踢一脚已然太迟，枪到了对方手上。  
“抱歉，”Silva把枪对准了他的心脏：“游戏结束得太快是我的错，但有人出很好的价钱要你的命，James，很诱人的价钱——他们找到了我。”  
Bond知道该为此刻的处境感到愤怒，但他只是觉得非常可笑，可笑极了。事实上他真的笑出了声音。“那你为什么还不动手？”他说：“上一次我检查的时候，那把枪里可是还有子弹。”  
“别着急，”那恶棍说：“在你临死之前，我有两个问题非知道不可。Bond先生。”  
“那就问吧。”Bond不耐烦地说。他最讨厌的就是问题。  
“那就是，”Silva俯身看着他：“你做了什么，才让他们同意隐瞒了你的身份？”  
Bond意外地看着他。“所以你知道是我雇的你。”  
“是啊。”  
“而你接受了。”Bond为自己意识到的东西感到可怕：“为什么？”  
“既然有人把我当做这样一个唯利是图的恶棍，”Silva笑了笑：“我为什么要辜负他的期待呢，你说是吧？”  
“说的也是。”Bond忍不住在心中暗骂自己多嘴：“动手吧，那悬赏可是真的。”  
“你忘了还有一个问题，Mr. Bond，”Silva没理会：“为什么？”  
“你以为呢？”  
“我以为，”Silva淡淡一笑：“这世界上的傻瓜不止我一个。”  
Bond头一次感到因为如此看透对方而痛苦，他禁不住想道也许Silva也一样。这世界上无药可救的关系无非有两种，其中一种是完全不了解对方，另一种是把对方看得太透。而他们的关系就一直在这两种之间徘徊，在显得倾向于其中一种时突然又滑向另一种。  
“但你还是除下了那枚戒指。”他说。  
“我希望别把血沾到那上面，”Silva耸耸肩：“不管是你的，还是我的——当然很可能是我的，你呢？”  
“一样，”Bond不怎么情愿地承认：“所以我出任务时从不戴着它。”  
“Is that so？”Silva挑起眉：“我还以为那是因为它让你恶心。”  
“别高兴得太早了，那也是原因之一，”Bond从地上站起来，因为膝盖的疼痛咒骂了一声：“我也一直以为那是因为它让你作呕。”  
“你这样想让我太痛心了，”那男人说：“那是唯一一件你替我亲手戴上的东西。”  
他下意识地看着那男人，不知为什么竟然无法动弹。直到Silva伸出手来，擦去他脸颊一侧滴落的血迹，那手指顺着血痕，落到他的嘴唇上。  
他见过那黑暗，对方眼里深不见底的黑暗。在哥伦比亚第一次见面时，就是这黑暗吸引了他。  
“你究竟是谁？”他忍不住问道。  
为什么有时候我觉得我了解你，就像另一个自己？那些他没能说出口的话永远被他封存起来了。但Silva似乎明白他在说什么。“就是你所看到的，”Silva说：“不管你相信不相信，我把一切都给你看了，James。”  
“骗子。”他吐出嘲讽的字眼，习惯性的指责，Silva笑起来，吻住了他。  
不知何时枪已滑落在地。背部抵上了墙壁，不知为何这比在哥伦比亚的第一次还要让人羞耻。  
“操我，”他命令道，一贯地蛮横无理：“就在这里，就现在。”  
“贪得无厌，James，”Silva的抱怨像平日一样听起来不怎么可信，但在下一秒变得粗暴起来：“转过去。”  
他转过去，把头埋在双臂之间，因为不知在期待什么而抬高了腰臀，Silva动作毫不温柔地扯掉了他的西裤和内裤，让他赤裸着下半身站在那片黑暗中间，双腿分开，还穿着衬衫，衬衫拂在大腿上的感觉难堪极了。  
他能感觉到Silva急促起来的呼吸喷洒在他的后颈，不禁微笑了一下。Silva一只手按住了他的腰，另一只手狠狠给了他臀部一掌，继而挑逗般地揉搓着发红的地方。疼痛让他热了起来。他想抬头，但Silva的手按住了他的后颈让他动弹不得。  
“Bond，”Silva声音比往日低哑：“你对我要做的事情有概念吗？”  
“闭嘴。”Bond说：“做就是了。”  
他没说话，催促般地把臀抬高了些，Silva的舌头——那总是吐出下流无耻的句子，让他恨得牙痒的舌头操了进来，他低咽了一声，知道自己现在看起来相当淫荡：扭动着臀部，双腿大开，期盼着那个男人的舌头进入到更深的地方，他伸手想要解放自己，手却被Silva抓住了。  
“等等，James，”亲昵的，像在逗弄小动物的声音：“别这么性急。”  
下一刻Silva进入了他，却并没有动作，迫使他一下一下向后迎合，在那男人的阴茎上操着自己。他自己知道他忍受不了多久就会射出来，就那么摆动着腰在Silva的阴茎上操着自己，而甚至没碰到自己的阴茎他就射了，在一声低吼之后射得满身都是，他根本不知道自己其实这么不容易满足的人。Silva的阴茎在高潮后仍然留在他里面，将他填满，射入的精液顺着大腿淌下；他害怕自己永远无法忘掉这种感觉。在内心深处一角，他害怕自己开始习惯这种相处的感觉，从未有人离他这么近，并且在看破他一切伪装以后活了下来。  
高潮后的慵懒让他没有急着整理自己，而是眯着眼看着Silva把玩着那把枪。  
“其实那戒指，”他想到了什么，嘴角上扬：“是赝品，不值钱的假货，在一个黑市掮客手里花5欧元弄到的，本意是对你的侮辱。”  
“你以为我不知道吗？”Silva的手滑过那枪柄，动作流畅漂亮，但那双眼睛却盯着他：“你的这些恶作剧瞒不了我，James。”  
他不怎么自在地笑了笑。“你有什么要告诉我的吗，”他说：“关于戒指？”  
Silva看着他。“那个掮客叫做Diego，是我让他把戒指卖给你的，”恶作剧的笑容浮现在他脸上：“那其实是真货，价值不菲，在意大利的罗马手工定做的——作为对你的侮辱。”  
意外的失败让他笑起来。“啊，”他了然一笑：“你这恶棍。”  
“彼此彼此，”Silva笑咪咪地回应：“你这纯正的杂种。”  
关于戒指的一幕就这么平息了。James Bond想到了点什么。“你不觉得这事情可疑吗？”他说  
他们对视了一眼。“Dominic。”Bond咬牙说道。  
“Mallory。”Silva的脸色也好不到哪里去。  
“结婚周年晚宴，”Bond紧接着说道：“今年一个也逃不了。”  
“很难得看到我们终于有一件事达成了一致，”Silva说：“和你的另一半的社交圈熟络起来据说是婚姻的窍门之一。”  
Bond斜他一眼。“你从哪儿读到的这么些鬼东西？”  
在另一头，Dominic打了个大大的喷嚏。


	8. 纪念日

“所以，到底是有还是没有？”  
Tanner困惑地说。  
“什么？”Bond从冰箱里取出一盒果汁，怀疑地嗅了嗅。  
“纪念日，”新任的秘书脸上的困惑在加深：“那些我需要在你的日程表上打上着重符号的日子。”  
Bond翻过纸盒看了看生产日期。果然。他打开盒子一看：假护照。照片上的男人笑得一如既往的蠢。“那就是没有喽？”Tanner的声音在他身后：“我只是觉得，预先做好准备……”  
“什么样的准备？”伴随着撕碎护照的声音。回答干净利落。  
“唔，”Tanner望着他奇怪的新雇主：“已婚男人通常喜欢记住这类日子，以免……”  
他为什么在自己家里像在野外勘察？Tanner不自在地换了个坐姿，看到那个男人拿出一盒果汁——这回是真正的果汁，显而易见——然后扔了它，同时低声嘟囔着什么“热爱甜食的蠢货”。“怎么不说了？”他的雇主回头看着他：“继续说下去，以免什么？”  
“以免维持双方的感情。”Tanner别扭地说完，在对方的若有所思的微笑下打了个寒战。  
“没有那种日子。”Bond说，目光依然游离在冰箱下排那些可疑的隔层之间。  
“可是，”Tanner忍不住“提醒”：“M夫人和她丈夫过去就很喜欢……”  
“我说过了，”Bond转过身来看着他：“没有那种日子。不然你以为我为什么还活着？”  
Tanner迟钝地看着他。Bond无奈地叹了口气。  
“我的意思是，”Bond换了种表达：“不然你以为我为什么还没被气死。”  
Tanner看起来并没有明白多少。  
“想必结婚纪念日是要过的吧？”Tanner心有余悸地说。  
Bond拉开那个大得可疑的隔层，一个生日蛋糕静静在里面等着它，上面所有装饰和以往一样又浮夸又蠢，奶油做成的小天使，那甜甜的笑容——简直就是侮辱。鲜血一样的糖浆写着生日快乐，他想也没想就关上了抽屉。那混蛋休想得逞。  
“说吧，”Tanner依然一本正经：“几月几号？”  
Bond终于放弃般地咬牙说道：“哪种日子？”  
“啊你知道，”Tanner在自己的黑莓上调出了备忘：“那种让你印象深刻的日子啊。”  
Bond想起一年零七个月以前，他被绑在一张椅子上，而一个叫做Silva的男人被绑在另一张椅子上，一个来自哥伦比亚的军火商把一把枪放在他们中间，大大咧咧地说你们谁能把谁杀了，谁就可以从这里离开，那本来不算什么，如果他们不是在一个鸟不生蛋的小岛上，而那破岛最盛产的就是鳄鱼的话。  
“也就是说，”Bond想了想：“那种你差点把对方杀了，而对方差点把你杀了的日子？”  
Tanner怀疑自己的表达一定是哪里不对。  
Bond想起十五个月零二十天前，他回到自己家门口，打算掏钥匙的时候，却猛地被一把军用手枪顶住了脑袋：“告诉我Silva在哪，我就让你活着。”这是整整第一百个找上门来的蠢货。  
Bond从来不知道寻求庇护的南美独裁者甚至胸怀绝技的动物饲养员位列其中。  
“也就是说，”Bond追问了一句：“那种你认为他没死会很可惜，但真死了会更可惜的日子？”  
Tanner肯定自己的表达是有哪里不对。  
Bond想到十七个小时以前，有人在Youtube上传了“一男子携武器闯入驻罗马尼亚大使馆，声称只为寻找爱妻”的片段，在对方开枪时还配上了Lincoln Park的Remix音乐，也许背对着镜头很聪明，但Bond认出了那身西装和花衬衫，以及那把花俏的，死不悔改的长筒手枪。  
“也就是说，”Bond问道：“那种你觉得自己在死之前绝不会忘记的日子？”  
“差不多吧。”Tanner觉得这一回总算沾上点边了。  
“噢，”Bond朝他露出个威胁的笑容：“这好办。哪天Silva死讯一定，你就能把那日子填上去了。”  
Tanner觉得自己脊背上微微出了点冷汗。  
“怎么样，”Bond坐下来：“还有别的问题吗？”

 

“那么，需要在老地方订两人份的晚餐吗？”  
Silva看着那只爬到他手边的蜘蛛，冲它露出一个微笑，这才抬起头。  
“晚餐？”  
“去年这个时候您叫我定了晚餐，”Dominic坏笑着说：“所以我以为……”  
“以为什么？”  
“以为那是你们的纪念日，”Dominic警惕地盯着他的新宠物，那只来自巴西的蜘蛛。  
“纪念日。”Silva重复道。  
“对啊，”Dominic依然警惕地盯着他手上的蜘蛛：“那种你不记得对方就会大发雷霆的日子？”  
Silva想到一年零七个月以前，他们逃出那个该死的岛，在用仅有的现金和子弹劫到一家直升飞机以后，他举手说了句什么，继而一个叫James Bond的男人隔着螺旋桨的嘈杂声对他大吼：“你是打算现在才告诉我你不会开直升机吗？！”  
Silva露出诡异的笑容，Dominic怀疑他是想多了。Silva那古怪的想象力，Dominic早就领教过了，怎么说呢，那就像一个操枪的达利和一个能够自造炸药的Andy Warhol的混合体。  
Dominic继续循循善诱：“那种你不事先买好礼物对方就会失望透顶的日子？”  
Silva想起十八个月零十五天前，他回到自己家门口，打算掏钥匙的时候，却猛地被一把军用手枪顶住了脑袋：“告诉我James Bond在哪，我就让你活着。”  
整整第一百个找上门来的蠢货。  
十五分钟后，Silva的耳畔安静了，三十五分钟后，一个男人火冒三丈地拿着一张纸条冲进屋来，就像要来掐住他的脖子：“给James：把头和右手三根指头的指甲留给你了，回见？”  
Silva的笑容从诡异渐渐滑向恐怖，Dominic确信他一定是想多了。  
“那种你不准备好余兴节目对方就会埋怨你很久的日子？”  
Dominic决定把谈话领回正道上来。  
Silva想到二十五天以前，就在Bond闯进大使馆，找到那个他搜寻已久的目标，打算把他拖出来并不伤及一人一卒的时候，他按下了那个小小的红色按钮，大使馆在Bond和工作人员身后冒出滚滚浓烟。  
唔，那家伙猛然醒过神来盯着监控摄像头的那张脸真让人回味无穷。  
“也就是说，”Silva懒洋洋抬起手指逗弄那只蜘蛛：“那种你自己不一定会记得，但绝对要在对方面前装作记得的日子？”  
Dominic很欣慰话题总算回到正道上来了。“差不多吧。”他欣慰地喝下一口咖啡。  
“等哪天Mr. Bond在射击比赛中赢了我，”他的雇主欣然说道：“你就能把那日子填上去，尽管我相信那短期内是不可能了，还有别的问题吗？”  
Dominic狠狠呛了一口咖啡。

 

那天晚上Silva不经意地提到：“我觉得我们有确定一个纪念日的必要。”  
“噢？”Bond看他的眼神充满了鄙夷。  
“所有的夫妻都有，”Silva以厚颜无耻的微笑回敬：“不是吗？”  
“原来如此，”Bond哼了一声：“你有什么主意？”  
“既然我已经想不起来上一次我确认我们结婚是什么时候了，”Silva用充满遗憾的口吻说：“我想最好还是不要选婚礼举行的日子。”  
“我同意，”Bond审视着他：“我建议我们选那个你断气的日子。绝无差错。”  
“Oh, Mr. Bond，”Silva摇摇头：“我看你连怎么度过那日子都规划好了？”  
“的确，”Bond的声音染上了快意：“香槟：必不可少。泳池边的派对。还有——让我想想——用最锋利的小刀把‘背叛者’这个字眼刻在你的墓碑上。”  
“我呢，恰恰相反，”Silva哈哈笑了：“我觉得一束黄玫瑰就够了。还是你更喜欢黑玫瑰？”  
Bond收敛了那笑容看着对方。“你是不是有什么事想要告诉我？”  
“只是一个邀请，”Silva的笑容有些古怪：“愿意和我一起去度假吗，my dear？”  
“如果你打算把我骗到你那座岛上，”Bond怀疑地看着他：“你就打错算盘了。”  
“哪里，”Silva谦虚地说：“真正的度假。一个星期的时间，就你和我。”  
Bond看着对方，那种厚颜无耻的态度，自得其乐的微笑不像是假的，但这一切都有某种奇怪的地方。“我没有理由和你去度假，”他冷下声音说：“我们并没有关系，记得吗？”  
“就当放纵我一次，”Silva用一种危险的笑容困住了他：“还是说，你害怕？”  
Bond最厌恶的就是别人对他的质疑。“一个星期，”他说：“不多不少。”  
“成交，”Silva轻飘飘的声音传来：“说不定你这一次真的能得偿所愿呢，James。”  
“怎么。”他不为所动。  
“看到我死在你跟前，”Silva哈哈大笑：“再在你那日程表上标上一个小小的五角星。”  
Bond讥讽地盯住那嘴唇。  
“这就是你想要做的吗？”他说：“让我因为你的话在你面前表现得像个幸灾乐祸的笨蛋？”  
“绝无此意，my love，”Silva滑头地说：“绝无此意。也许我只是喜欢扮演不怎么真诚的受害者——这角色太不费力了。”  
Bond不怎么相信地冷哼了一声。“就定做8月十九号吧。”他说：“那个无聊的日子。”  
“为什么？”Silva像是厌烦了这个话题了。  
“那是我第一次见到你的日子，”Bond恶声恶气地说：“从此以后我的生活就恍如地狱。”  
Silva被逗乐了。“撒旦，”他眨眨眼睛：“你对角色扮演的口味总是让我惊讶，Mr. Bond。”  
Silva的长处之一是把真话参杂在玩笑话里，让玩笑话听起来像真的，而让真话听起来就像一个不值得一提的玩笑。Bond和他相处了如此之久，依然没摸清他这变化无常的脾气。  
比如此刻，挂在嘴边的还是那些话，但又好像有些不同。  
“为什么是那个地方，”Bond说：“为什么是现在？”  
“因为你是时候见见真正的Tiago Rodriguez了，”那个男人说：“不是Raoul Silva，而是我。”  
Bond下意识收紧了声音里的探寻。“你。”  
Silva笑了笑。“纪念日，”他说：“Mr. Bond，应该是你——和我——真正遇见的日子。我想你也不是生来就是James Bond的，不是吗？”  
“不，”Bond的声音绷紧了：“但那又有什么关系？”  
“Oh James，”Silva的目光拂过他的脸：“给我个机会，我想要见见那个男孩。”  
“他死了。”Bond说，毫无感情。  
“是吗？就像Tiago Rodriguez一样？”  
Silva的问题引燃了他的愤怒，但他只是紧盯着对方看：“你要得太多了——”话语吐露到一半猛然截断，他也不知道还能做什么，指责？判断？苦苦哀求？  
“难道你不要吗？”Silva说：“八月十九日不是我们第一次见面的日子，而是你第一次意识到可以有人完美无缺地毁了你的日子——正如你会毁掉我的方式一样。”  
Bond转身离开，但Silva挡住了他。“今年的纪念日礼物，”他说：“喜欢吗？”  
Bond回想起那把放在他卧室床头的手枪，他甚至不知道这混蛋什么时放在那里的。  
“你可以用它杀了我，”Silva的声音里带有新鲜的诱哄：“至少那会是个纪念。”  
“多可惜，”James说：“我没有准备礼物。”  
“我早就料到了，”Silva毫不在乎地说：“你恨一切具有含义的日子。”  
“那么，”他转过身：“你觉得收下这个怎么样？”  
Silva已经摆出防备的姿态，他揪住对方的领带迫使那人靠近，然后是一个完全出乎对方预料的吻，他可以放心大胆地吻他，他知道Silva不会因此而感动，他自己也不会被自己感动，那不过就是个吻罢了。一切结束后Silva看着他，带着冷酷的微笑：“。  
“这就是那个男孩给你的，”他讽刺地笑着说：“记住这一刻——你永远不会再见到了。”  
一声叹息，不知道是他还是那个男人。  
回吻来的肆意而猛烈，如果说他几乎没有预料到，那是假的，但他不知道自己为什么想要这个。他觉得越来越迷茫了。  
“我本来想把纪念日定为我们第一次上床的日子。”越来越纠缠不清的喘息声中，有人说道。  
“闭嘴。”伴随着手枪保险拉响的声音，另一个声音带着愠怒说道。


	9. 度假

“如果我对你来说是个陌生人，你会请我喝杯酒吗？”  
“我会赏你颗子弹。”  
“真糟糕，”滑溜溜的嗓音：“反过来，我可是会毫不犹豫地请你喝杯酒的。”  
“我相信你会的，”森严的目光：“在你赏我颗子弹之后。”  
“是之前，”失望的纠正：“ James，喝酒总在子弹之前，我不喜欢给死人甜头。”  
“就好像你对活人很大方似的。多新鲜哪。”  
“那只是说明，”散漫而不经意的笑声：“关于我你还有许多事情有待发现。”  
“上帝，”谈话对象把厌恶的样子做了个十成十：“我不确定我能熬到全部发现完的时候。”  
他们在飞机上的谈话多半如此。这让过道旁边的一对老夫妻一直好奇地盯着他们瞧。幸亏两位老人有点耳背，不然后果不堪设想。在他们谈到他们都认识的人时，情况更糟了。  
“我告诉过你，”严肃的那位说：“那都是些恶棍。”  
“瞧你说的，”和蔼可亲的那位说：“他们都是些信得过的好伙计。”  
“Dimity。”  
“我手上有他的秘密。”  
“Anton。”  
“他手上有我的秘密。”  
“Stravinsky。”  
“没有秘密，也没有手上有他秘密的人。”  
严肃的口吻依然严肃。“当真？”  
“是啊，”和蔼可亲的那位仍旧和蔼可亲：“一个星期前，太平洋上的一个小岛确保了这一点。”  
沉默。过了一阵一个轻佻的声音响了起来。  
“我也告诉过你，”轻佻的声音说：“那都是些傻瓜。”  
“我看未必，”怒意未消的声音说：“他们都是些好人——尽管这个词我想你不太熟悉。”  
“Jeremy。”  
“救过我的命。”  
“Mathis。”  
“我救过他的命。”  
“Felix Leiter。”  
“我救过他，他也帮助过我。”  
轻佻的声音依然轻佻。“千真万确？”  
“是啊，”那怒意未消的声音依然怒意未消：“一个星期前，一帮不知道为什么竟然发现了我的美国人确保了这一点，我想这事和你一点关系也没有，对吧？”  
轻佻的先生若无其事地吹起了口哨。另一位先生对此的回应是狠狠把杂志翻过一页。  
在长途旅行的航班上的谈话大都如此。别误会，他们不常谈话。大部分时候Bond只是用最具有杀意的目光狠狠剜着Silva放在他大腿上的那只不安分的手，而Silva假装没有注意到Bond一直藏在外套背带里的枪。  
“所以我们这到底是要去哪？”飞机起飞三个小时后，冷淡的那位先生问道。  
“一个我想你会喜欢的地方。”较热情的那位回答。  
“喜欢，”冷淡的先生模仿他的口吻说：“我已经开始失望了。”  
“为什么，”那位热情的先生说：“难道因为昨天晚上我冷落了你？”  
后座的人听到一声惨叫，过道一侧的老夫妇觉得好像听到了拳头挥舞的声音，以及一声闷哼，但又觉得自己也许是听错了。“Wendy，”老头皱眉说：“瞧瞧他们俩。”  
穿花衬衫的那位朝他们露出一个笑容，但他的脸依然因为疼痛而扭曲着，而另一位先生那阴沉着脸的样子不知为什么让他打了个寒噤。他扶了扶老花眼镜。  
他的老伴瞪了他一眼。“得了吧Henry，别大惊小怪了，你老了，忘了什么是浪漫了。”  
“如果这是浪漫，”Henry心有余悸地说：“我宁愿少活三十年。”  
Mr. Bond非常确定他在听到浪漫这个词时头更疼了，而且嘴角抽搐了一下。  
幸好他不需要忍耐这种头疼多久，他们到了。

 

那是一个有着漂亮沙滩的岛屿。风景不俗，但Mr. Bond对此无动于衷，甚至感到乏味，甚至有点儿说不出口的失望。在这些年里，他到过这种地方无数次了。风景再美，都打动不了他。他早已把自己的心训练的容不下一星半点多余的东西，因为那些东西一旦挤了进来，就会占据越来越多的地方，最终威胁到他据以安身立命的一切。  
但他没忘了他的口头承诺，不能现在就退场，否则只会被Silva取笑他是个懦夫。  
尽管他想到那些日程表上无聊的事项就想吐：海水浴啦，漂亮的旅馆啦，精致的晚餐啦。  
“我们到底要在这里做些什么？”他问道，懒洋洋地品味滑到嗓子眼的厌倦。  
“噢你知道，还不是那么些，”Silva的回答轻柔：“海水浴，漂亮旅馆，精致的晚餐，等等。”  
“唔。”他从喉咙里挤出一句，努力藏好疯狂上涌的失望。  
“你看起来并不怎么心怀期待啊，”Silva用一种古怪的温柔目光看着他：“怎么，不喜欢吗？”  
“不，”他耸耸肩，努力做出轻松的样子，用生硬的语气说：“这很好。”  
他还没堕落到要向那个男人提出要求的地步，他也没无耻到忘了他们不是情人，他出现在这里只是一个义务，包含在他伪装身份里的一个义务，他自己快乐不快乐根本无关紧要。  
Silva看着他，用一种严苛的审视的眼神。他用一个武装到牙齿的假笑回应。  
“还在等什么？”他板起面孔说：“走吧。”  
“你太倔强了，”Silva猛然说道，盯着他的眼睛：“你总这样和生活硬碰硬让自己痛苦。”  
“我听不懂你在说什么，”他假装不耐烦：“你到底走还是不走？”  
“悉听尊便。”那男人又挂上了玩世不恭的微笑：“您先请，亲爱的。”  
他们就这样度过了三天的时光，James Bond觉得那回想起来像一场梦一样虚幻而不真实。白天他们在旅馆里很晚才起床，然后到海边去，晚上参加那些篝火派对，或者谁也不见，就待在宽敞而舒适的旅馆房间里，Silva突然不再冷嘲热讽，对他的态度也温柔而耐心得像个他完全不认识的人，他们就像短暂地忘掉了彼此敌对的处境以及对对方的憎恨，他们做爱，他们饮尽那些Tonic and gin，Jamie——这个他挑选的傻气十足的化名——甚至在当地酒吧的飞镖比赛中赢得了一整箱啤酒，然后把它们分给所有在场的人。在欢呼声中，一切感觉都不真实。但James忽略内心的冷嘲放纵自己沉浸入这一切，一曲探戈响起，灯光亮了，一个叫做Tiago的男人过来吻他，他现在是Jamie，只是Jamie。  
有一天晚上，在酒吧里，已然是凌晨四点，客人们都散尽了，只剩下他们两个，像这个荒芜的世界被人遗弃的两个疯子，他们谁也没觉得有说话的必要，话已经说得够多的了。他喝得不少，似乎已然半醉，又仿佛远远没有到醉熏熏的地步。Silva则和他相反，看起来像是完全醉了，走路踉踉跄跄，目光却依然清晰而锋利，比往常更为清醒。  
他给自己点了一杯龙舌兰，Silva突然就着他的手舔去了他虎口的盐粒，他一时不知如何反应，看到那个人饮尽那杯酒，不由分说过来吻他，他在对方唇上尝到了White Tequila呛人的原味，就在觉得头昏脑胀的当口，那人就着他们相连的嘴唇，用舌头送入一片柠檬。  
“游戏玩够了吗？”等到对方放开他，他的声音已变得慵懒低沉：“打算结束了吗？”  
“别着急，”那人说：“为什么不放纵我再玩一会儿呢？你放纵我的事情不多。”  
他短暂地闭上眼。“你知道这一切不会持久，”他淡淡地说：“我们总要回到自己的角色。”  
“其实，”回答沉静而简短：“在我们两人中间，你才是那个残酷的人。”  
他睁开眼。一个人出现在他面前，他从未把他看得如此清晰。  
“我，”他低笑着指出：“我只是顺水推舟地扮演了那个你分配给我的角色。”  
Silva若有所思地看着他。“别装无辜了，这是你想要的，”他讽刺道：“他不是你想要的吗？”  
“事实上，他对我的口味来说太甜了点，”Silva煞有介事地说：“我更喜欢原来那个Bond。”  
他任由某种危险的东西在他两人的对视中跃动。  
“最后一晚上了，”他最后说：“我只同意陪你把这个游戏玩到天明。”  
“不请我喝杯酒吗？”那个男人开玩笑似的说。  
他看着对方，他看上去像是认真的。一杯龙舌兰递到了Silva手上，他半眯着眼睛注视着那琥珀色的酒液。“如果你没有遇到我，”情人般亲昵的语调：“你打算让谁陪你喝这杯酒？”  
他夺过那杯酒一饮而尽。那手指落到他的唇边，接住了一滴残余在那里的晶莹酒液，放到他唇边。他咬住对方的手指，毫不留情的力道，然后舔掉那颗血珠。对方的呼吸粗重起来，他抬起头毫不在乎地一笑。  
“以酒换血（Wine for blood），”他说：“这样才公平。”  
“你在挑起你应付不了的事，James，”幽暗的目光盯着他染上鲜血的嘴唇：“你在玩火。”  
“我看不一定，”低声笑着，他挑衅地挑起了眉：“想知道谁会赢吗？”  
手扬起，酒杯在他脚下应声而碎，他转身离开酒吧。没有听到追上来的脚步声，但他不着急，他的唇边露出一丝笑意。做回自己的感觉好多了。  
他关上旅馆房门时，还没来得及转身，一副躯体逼近了他，炽热的呼吸喷洒在颈侧，耳垂被猝不及防地含入温热的口腔撕咬，让他发出一声喘息，Silva开始抚摸他的阴茎，舌头一路向下舔过他的背，粗暴地把衬衫扯开，手指蹂躏拧压着脆弱的乳头。他朝后倒去，强忍着羞耻，不去注意自己的呻吟声回荡在昏暗的房间里。  
“我赢了，”那个男人低声在他耳边宣告。  
他按住Silva的手腕，用命令的口吻说等一下。紧张来临得太快，几乎让他喘不过气来，他停顿了片刻以调整呼吸，为自己即将要做的作出准备。一遍又一遍的焦虑洗礼着他，他因为羞耻和兴奋的交杂而无法停止颤抖，却始终不肯认输。  
“像我之前说的一样，”Silva幽幽地叹了口气：“倔强——但这正是我喜欢你的原因。”  
就在那一瞬间，他不知道自己哪来的勇气，笔直地跪了下去，那姿势与其说是臣服，不如说是一种挑战。Silva看着他的动作，目光黯了几分。他找到一个合适的位置，把自己安置在对方的双腿中间，继而解开皮带，拉开拉链，动作流畅干脆，毫不忸怩。Silva好整以暇地看着他的动作，既没有提供帮助，也没有费心教他怎么办。他拉下对方的内裤，露出已经完全勃起的阴茎，尝试般地用舌头轻舔，立刻听到Silva急促起来的呼吸。  
他停顿片刻，继而吞到根部，阴茎完全填满了口腔，太深了——他不得不停下来，艰难地调整着呼吸，控制自己不去发出难堪的呻吟，只有那完全勃起的阴茎在他口腔进出时的细微水声，那声音可以算是淫荡，他在Silva颇具兴味的打量中觉察到了这一点，但决定不予理会，他微微后退了些，让那凶器从自己口中退出大半，再试探性地缓缓吞入。  
还没有吞进去多深，Silva突然猛地把他按向自己，那可怕的凶器长驱直入，探入了他的喉咙深处，完完全全将他填满，让他被钉在原地，只能被动地接受。  
一声低泣般的沙哑呻吟被逼出了喉咙，双手握紧了拳，双颊发烫，他对性并不陌生，但这并不好受，阴茎的前端抵着他的喉咙深处，更糟的是对方掌控了节奏，Silva按住他的后颈，控制着他的动作，让阴茎快速地在他的口中进出，让他浑身瘫软，几乎软倒在男人的手臂间，阴茎的前液把他的嘴唇弄得湿润，溢出他的嘴角。对方一次又一次把他按向那折磨人的凶器，甚至不给他适应的余地。  
但他还没有输。事实上他认为自己离输还差得远哪。他小心地退出一点，然后用舌尖裹住湿淋淋的前端，玩弄着敏感的马眼，整个房间充斥着他的吞吐声。他知道他的技巧，Silva猛地按紧他的肩膀时，他知道对方快到了。他再次吞入Silva的阴茎，然后再吐出，重复了一次吮吸的动作，Silva高潮了，精液喷涌而出，落在他的脸上和唇上，他就这么待在原地没有动，静静地品味着那胜利。  
Silva躬下身，掀起了他的衬衫下摆，粗暴地扯下了他的裤子，让腰臀暴露在空气中。他没有动，男人的手指惩罚般地在昨晚被使用过的后穴周围打转，他战栗了一下，但依然没有动。两根的手指粗暴地插入了他的后穴，那里因为昨晚的进入依然湿润而柔软，它们不怎么温柔地在他体内戳刺着，一声沙哑的喘息声溢出了喉咙，但他依然没有动。第三根手指插入了他，现在三根手指以一种不慌不忙的态度操着他，不时碰到他的敏感点，他忍下那些呜咽声，最后不得不一口咬住自己的手臂以便保持安静。  
现在他的姿势太难堪了，他自己也知道，他跪趴在地，裤子退到了膝弯处，衬衫被高高撩起，已经皱得不成样子，他的后穴紧紧夹着男人的三根手指，嘴角还不停溢出方才的淫液，但他只是抬头看着Silva，目光倨傲而无动于衷。  
他们对视了片刻。  
他进入了他。  
Bond发出一声绝望的喘息，他颤抖着伸出手去，想找到一个支点，但无法找到，Silva的手掌突然伸过来，和他的手握在一起。  
他意外地想要抽回手，但Silva按住了他。“仅此一晚。”那男人低声说：“明天我就放开你。我说到做到。”  
他最终什么也没说，任由对方握住了他的手。

 

第二天早上他睁开眼睛，房间就像事故现场，衣物散落的到处都是，他自己不知何时躺在了床上，他瞪了走入房内的Silva一眼，希望不是他把自己搬上床的。  
“很不幸你那总不走运的想象力应验了，”Silva读懂了他的目光：“高兴吗？”  
“幸好我还没吃早餐，”Bond在床上盯着穿戴整齐的人：“不然我就要吐了。”  
Silva大笑起来。“所以你又回来了，”他做了个鬼脸：“怎么，不再扮演乖乖牌Jamie了？”  
“我腻了，”Bond挖苦般地说：“而且，他发现你也不过如此。”  
“我想也是，”Silva冲他眨眨眼：“我哄他也哄得累了，他不像你一样让我有耐心。”  
Bond没理睬他的调情，而是注意到了别的什么。“这是什么？”他瞥了一眼床头的东西。  
“真正的度假，”Silva看起来心情愉快：“准备好了吗？”  
“我以为我们已经度过假了。”他警惕地看了一眼那个礼品盒。  
“啊，那只是骗你的，”Silva轻快地说：“我只是想看看你能忍受多久，事实证明——并不太久。不过好消息是，我为我们准备的假期——真正的假期——这时才刚刚开始。”  
Bond的头疼起来。“如果你以为我打算从头再来一遍，”他威胁道：“你错得离谱。”  
“不是你想的那样，”肆意的笑声：“你看，真正的假期和Max有关。”  
“Max。”Bond下意识地重复道，拒绝承认自己被勾起了兴趣。  
“没错，那个军火贩子，”Silva神秘兮兮地笑了：“我知道你一直想要他的命。”  
“所以？”  
“我也找他很久了，”Silva说：“他欠了你一条命，但欠了我很多，很多的钱。”  
“很难说我对此感到惊讶，”Bond冷冰冰地说：“你到底要说什么？”  
“我的消息来源告诉我他在这里，”Silva耸耸肩：“不打算来场狩猎吗，亲爱的？看谁在日落黄昏前先找到他？盒子里是他的住址和你的新车的钥匙，先找到那家伙并杀了他的人就算作赢了。赢的人可以向输的人提一个要求，任何要求都行，你觉得怎么样？”  
Bond没上他的当。“这是你挑选的地方，”他说：“你大可以耍赖。”  
Silva假装为此难过。“如果你以为我会在这种事上耍赖，你就未免太小看我了。”他打了个响指：“我还不至于谦虚至此——再说了，自从认识你以来，我就希望我们俩能开明布公地赛一场，难道你不想吗，Bond？”  
“有过，”Bond站起身看着对方：“但我是个宽宏大量的人，不想让你因为失败而哭鼻子。”  
Silva扬起嘴角。“那么，你怎么看，”他下巴朝床头的礼品盒扬了扬：“接受挑战，嗯？”  
“我认为，”Bond打开那盒子，看到其中的东西时微笑了：“这，才是真正的假期。”  
“猜你会喜欢的。”Silva不失时机地插了一句。  
Bond忽略自己因此而感到的兴奋，这比任何舒适的美景和海滩派对都让他兴奋，这才是属于他的东西，他的假期。“这不是你故意安排的吧？”他没忘了添上一句，带着芥蒂。  
“别傻了，”Silva轻描淡写地说：“我才不会如此麻烦自己。他只是刚好出现在这里而已。”  
“那么好吧，”Bond扬起嘴角：“黄昏在老地方见。恕我直言，你绝不可能赢。”  
“彼此彼此，”Silva狡黠地笑了：“彼此彼此，Mr. Bond。”

 

在日落黄昏时他在约定好的酒吧里坐下来，身旁的礼品盒里的内容已经变了，他等待着那个男人出现，然后好好享受打败对方的快意。重新回到这种危险当中来，让他感觉血液回到了胸腔，他永远不是那个乖乖牌Jamie，他只是James Bond，永远只是James Bond。  
这是好事，还是一种遗憾？  
就在他想着心事，品味着那杯杜松子酒时，一个人朝他走了过来。  
“你看起来很诱人，”那男人不拘小节地在他旁边的空位子上坐下来，歪头打量他喝酒的样子：“我能请你喝杯酒吗？”  
他不知道应该生气还是感到好笑。“你在玩什么把戏？”他压低声音说，愠怒隐而不宣。  
“只是想要重新遇见你一回，”厚颜无耻的男人说：“看看你会选子弹还是酒杯。”  
“放弃吧，这位先生，”Bond冷嘲：“我不知道你是谁，我也不在乎——但你今晚没有机会。”  
“怎么，已经有人约了你吗，”那人惊讶的样子有些可笑：“那个幸运儿是谁？”  
“不是什么幸运儿，”Bond饮尽那杯酒：“只是个堕落的魔鬼。”  
“噢？”  
“如此堕落以至于天使早就放弃为他而哭泣了。”Bond补上一句。  
“你想必很爱他。”  
“谈不上，”Bond挤出一句：“我倒是常常想亲手割断他的脖子——如果那也算爱的话。”  
他等待着和过去一样爽朗而不在乎的笑声，但那人没有笑。他看着他。  
“Oh you poor thing，忘了他，”他用劝诱的口气说：“现在在你面前的人是我。看着我。”  
“你，”Bond瞥了他一眼，唇边挂上一抹若有若无的微笑：“你看起来比他还糟。”  
“不考虑考虑我吗？”诱哄的嗓音醇厚而有着独特的魅力：“至少这一夜你是属于我的，而不是那个无趣的男人——那才配得上这个地方，这个夜晚，这种黄昏。”  
Bond本来可以继续陪他玩这个游戏，但不知为什么他的心有些不舒服，这里面有某种让他想要摒弃和逃离的东西，让他的心刺痛。“玩够了吗？”他粗暴地打断对方：“你可以走了。”  
“我说的每一句都是认真的，”Raoul Silva说：“你在害怕只不过担心你真的会恋上这一切：陌生人，黄昏，突如其来的游戏，刺激和危险，以及——我。”  
James Bond本来可以赏他几句尖利刺耳的反驳，或者给他一拳，然后站起身一走了事，但就在那个时刻，就在黄昏勾勒出那个男人侧脸的轮廓，就在那句话说出的瞬间，他意识到了一个可怕的事实——他爱上了和Raoul Silva有关的某种东西，就像很久以前他会爱上那些让他致命的危险，就像小时候他爱上刺破他手指的珊瑚，就像他爱上某种能够让他忘记一切的疼痛，就像他爱高度数的酒精带来的麻醉——如果说他的心里还容得下爱的话。意识到这一切，他依然坐在那儿，神色冷酷。  
“现在你离那颗子弹已经很近了，”他警告道：“小心——喝你的酒吧。”  
Silva微微一笑：“你没有赢，Mr. Bond，”他喝掉那杯酒，姿态优雅：“在你分心的时候你的战利品已经被偷走了，现在，没有东西能证明你杀了Max。准备好第二轮了吗？”  
“你个无耻下流的杂种。”Bond的回应像是咬着后槽牙说的。  
“啊，”那人漫不经心地做了个手势：“像我说的，度假才刚刚开始呢。”  
James Bond决定他依然是个混蛋。


	10. 家庭矛盾

那次度假相当完美，如果不是Silva某天早上起来发现酒店房间里另一个男人不见了的话。所有曾经存在的关于James Bond的痕迹都消失了，彻底的无影无踪。他们这样的人消失起来总是很专业的。  
Silva在空无一人的房间里独自品味了一会这种被打败的滋味，这就像有人在黑暗里赏了他一拳。  
事实上，事情的发生并不是毫无预兆。那大概是因为他们开始谈话，谈话总是危险的讯号。  
不知是谁又提起了那些往事。他本来应该在事情开始之前就阻止它往下发展的。  
“别那副样子，”Silva说，手里把玩着筹码：“那是我第一次主动联系你。”  
“在凌晨两点，”Bond面不改色地补充道：“而且听起来像个醉鬼。”  
“当时我被刑讯了十四个小时，”Silva嘲讽地说：“你该庆幸我的舌头还在口腔里。”  
Silva本以为对方会一如既往地说“怎么？难道它有什么用？”但Bond只是一言不发地盯着他看。过了一阵，后者严厉地指出：“你只有在无法全身而退时才会想到联络我。”  
“我还以为你会受宠若惊呢，”Silva突兀地说：“不是所有人都有幸见到我临死前的样子。”  
“很不幸，”James Bond说，声音冷淡：“我的自我评价还不至于如此之低。”  
“这么说我失策了？”Silva笑了笑说：“我还以为你喜欢见到我死时的场面。不管怎么说你毕竟等待这一刻很久了。”  
他看到James扯了扯嘴角，继而右脸就重重地挨了一拳。力度之大使他所坐的椅子发出不堪重负的声响，他闷哼一声，看到Bond旁若无人地在原地坐着，给自己倒酒。  
“这又是为了什么，亲爱的？”他满不在乎地舔了舔唇边的血迹。  
“为了你，你是个货真价实的混蛋，”Bond似笑非笑地说：“满意吗？”  
那些惯于拿枪的手指在拨弄酒杯中的冰块，Silva看着。一丝疑虑在他心里升起，但很快被他打消了，在他嘲笑自己之前。不，那不可能，他对自己说。他还不至于可笑到如此荒唐的地步，认为James Bond会对他持有任何憎恨以外的情感。  
哪怕是他，无耻也是有限度的。  
他只是笑了笑。“还记得吗，”他试探性地说：“第一次是在马里。那时候天气和现在差不多。”  
那双凝视着他的眼睛里看不出情绪。  
“没错，”那人像是对这个话题厌倦了：“我不得不动用所有的关系才搞到一架直升飞机。”  
Silva神经质般地笑起来，Bond怪厌烦地看着他，似乎不明白他有什么可乐的。  
“那并不容易，”Bond挖苦似的补充了一句：“大部分人听到你的名字就会挂断电话。”  
“所以，”Silva半开玩笑版认真地说：“我猜我得要感谢你咯？”  
“省省吧，”一如既往的冷嘲热讽：“对于你的感谢我早就不指望了。”  
Silva轻晃着杯中的酒。“你知道那是什么感觉吗？”他像在自言自语：“看到你出现在那里？”  
“痛心疾首？”Bond吐出一个回答。  
他被逗乐了，笑声让肩膀抖动起来。  
“我觉得我一定产生了幻觉，”他笑够了以后说：“你绝不可能出现在那里。”  
沉默持续了好一会，这一次带着难以觉察的张力。过了一阵子后Bond沙哑的声音响起。  
“随便你。”他说，一副冷淡而无所谓的样子，给自己又倒了一杯酒。  
Silva按住他的手中的酒瓶。“你喝的太多了。”他说，不是责备，也不含关切，只是指出一个事实：“这样下去再好的酒量也会醉。”  
那男人侧头望着他。“也许我就是想要醉呢？”他说，唇边挂着一个笑容。  
“然后在我面前卸尽防备？在一个你如此厌恶的人面前？”Silva说：“这不像你。”  
Bond冷眼看着他搁在酒杯上的手。“放手，”声音沉下去：“否则我马上就走。”  
Silva没有动，反而变本加厉加了几分力道。“你是知道我的，我什么时候半途而废过？”  
Bond拿起搭在椅背上的外套就要离开，Silva迈出一步，挡在了他面前。  
“回答完一个问题再走，”他说：“只要回答完这个问题，今晚我不会再出现在你面前，我说到做到。”  
“你问吧。”  
“那时候，”Silva盯着他：“为什么要来？”  
Bond站在原地没动，只是目光表现出他受了冒犯。“我不明白你的意思。”  
“那时候在马里，”Silva没理会他继续说下去：“你本可以放任我自生自灭，为什么要来？”  
Bond淡淡地说：“也许我只是当做日行一善了，还有别的问题吗？”  
“原本我也是这么想的，”Silva按住他的肩膀在他耳边说：“我想你也许只是把这当做一场好玩的游戏，也许你只是乐于看我出丑，或者喜欢在我面前占尽优势的样子……”  
Bond没等他说完给了他结结实实的一拳，顺着椅子倒下去的方向把他按在了地板上，膝盖前屈死死地顶住了他的喉咙，一手把他的手反扭到背后。  
“现在是谁占尽优势，嗯？”Bond的声音在上方传来，带着毫不掩饰的狠戾。  
Silva瞅准对方的小腹进行了一次反击，趁Bond躲避的时机挣脱了钳制，转而把他逼到了墙边，Bond剧烈地喘息着，用空余的一只手在吧台上敲碎了一只玻璃杯，毫不犹豫地举起玻璃碎片抵着他的动脉，而他的手死死掐住了对方的脖子。他们谁都没有动，僵持之间，两人都把目光转向了放在吧台上的枪。  
猛地，两人同时松开手奔向那把枪，Bond快要把枪拿到手时Silva一脚横扫把它踢到了吧台下方。两人在吧台下狭小的空间里扭打起来，酒瓶和酒杯一阵乱撞，价值不菲的威士忌顺着木质的吧台流淌，打湿了两人的头发和衬衫。当Bond终于够到了那把枪时，Silva已经把他按在地上，攥紧他的手腕，玻璃碎片抵住他的心脏。两人气喘吁吁地瞪着对方，不同颜色鸡尾酒在地板上流淌，和头顶的水晶灯幻化出的光影一起，汇成一条美丽而古怪的彩虹。  
“让我把话说完，Mr. Bond，”Silva先开口，声音依旧从容不迫，就好像他们不是导致这场混乱的人：“难道你不想知道我要说什么吗？“  
Bond狠狠瞪了他一眼，表示他根本不在乎。  
“一开始我是这么想的，”Silva加重了口气：“但后来，这种事一次又一次地发生，以至于我意识到这对你而言也许不仅仅意味着乐趣或恶作剧，以至于一个问题开始困扰我：为什么？”  
James Bond的身体僵硬了一下，虽然神色依然没有变化，但这让那疑虑在他心中扩大了。  
“放开我，”Bond的声音依然平静，暗藏露骨的威胁，似乎打算对他的问题置之不理：“除非你想在喉咙上开个口子。”  
Silva遗憾地看着对方。  
“逃避，”他用空余的指节摩挲着对方的喉结，不同于动作的温柔，声音却狠戾而粗暴：“回答我，今晚我不会再纵容你了。”  
James Bond看着他，目光朦胧而带着醉意，还有几分不安的警醒。但Silva在其中辨认出了某种不同寻常的东西。  
“随便，”James重新把头靠在了地板上，懒洋洋地说：“我不在乎整晚待在这里。”  
“天哪，”Silva为自己想到的可能感到有趣，那真是他听过的最好笑的笑话：“你该不会爱上了我，是吗？”  
现在想起来那真是个糟糕的时机点。他的声音满不在乎，玩世不恭，而且带着暖洋洋的嘲笑。  
这使得James Bond的神色冷淡下去。他漠然看着他。“……不。”他简短地说。  
他甩开Silva的钳制，在地板上坐起身，够到了已经狼狈不堪的外套，恢复了不冷不热的样子。对此Silva倒没有觉得奇怪，James Bond本来就是这副样子。  
“我已经回答过了，”那人淡漠地看着他：“说话算数，今晚你不会再出现在我面前。”  
Silva耸耸肩，意思是他大可以就这样离开。他看着Bond离开的背影，身形一如既往倔强地挺得笔直。就在对方快要离开酒吧时，Silva叫住了他。  
“James，”他叫的是他的名字：“有件事我必须要提醒你。”  
他回过头来。“爱对我来说是累赘，”Silva盯着那张隐没在黑暗里的脸：“我习惯摒弃那些对我而言是累赘的东西——这种事你最清楚了，不是么？否则我们无法生存。”  
“我当然明白，”回答他的是冷淡的嘲讽：“别担心，我不会爱上你的，除非我疯了。”  
“那当然最好，”Silva回答：“那些爱上我的人，我离开他们，因为他们让我恶心。而那些爱上你的人——恕我直言——他们都已经死了。”  
他等待了片刻。黑暗中的人影声音嘶哑地说了句晚安就径直朝门走去。Silva在黑暗中点燃一根烟，用冰冷的目光看着那火焰燃起。火光亮起的同时，他身后的脚步声也消失了。

 

回忆结束了，Silva自嘲地笑了笑。事实上，事情的发生倒并不是毫无预兆。如果事情真的如他想得那样——他为自己想到的那个可能性皱起眉头——他拉开抽屉。  
一枚戒指安安静静地躺在那里。他打量着它。所以James Bond并不是什么都没有留下。  
这算是什么，挑衅？告别？宣告胜利？Silva感到心中怒火在燃烧。他们经常争吵，甚至相互指责，谩骂，拳脚相加，彼此反目成仇都是经常的事，数不清有多少次他们差点把对方杀了，但这是不告而别却是第一次，这简直是侮辱。  
他拿起电话，不假思索地拨通了一个号码。“是我，”他说：“把手头的一切先放下，给我找到James Bond。”  
电话那头的回答传来，但他不耐烦地打断了对方。  
“照做就是了，我不在乎他活着还是死了，”他阴沉地盯着那戒指：“没错，婚姻誓词取消了。”

 

James Bond在Skyfall，在经历又一次宿醉醒来以后的头痛欲裂，苏格兰那壮丽的风景也没能让他感觉好些。他依稀记得他灌下了最后一杯50年份的威士忌，然后去买了张机票，用的是一个Silva不知道的假身份——不知为什么，他一直保留着这个假身份。然后回到酒店房间，他把原来的回程机票和护照烧了，脱掉了那个戒指，然后给Q去了个电话——一件事情导致另一件，三天以后，他到了这里。  
他不知道自己为什么要这样做，但回到这里总让他感觉好些。  
M用不悦的口吻告诉他现在他成了Silva悬赏的对象，并且像往常一样，责备他肆意妄为。Bond对此只是付之一笑，当然啦，那个男人会将此视为背叛，并且很高兴看到他的头颅被盛放在一个银盘子上送回去——这是他的行事风格嘛。  
他不知道为什么自己要离开，他只是无法再继续这样下去了。  
事实上，事情的发生并不是毫无预兆。那想必是因为他们谈得太多的关系，那天晚上他们说得太多了。  
那并不是因为他们在酒吧里谈的那些，那种场面他经历过不止一次了，他知道怎么应付。那是在两个多小时之后，在他想起自己的枪还在那里的时候，他回到那个地方去拿走属于自己的东西，毫不意外地，他看到Silva倒在吧台上，头侧向一边，一手还握着酒杯。  
他走过去，站在对方跟前看着他。他看起来熟悉而又陌生。  
如果Bond愿意——他拾起那把枪——他可以现在在这里杀了他，一劳永逸。  
他站在原地思忖着，直到对方闭着眼睛说。“动手啊，”懒洋洋的催促：“你还在等什么？”  
“你没醉。”他咬牙说出那个明显的事实。  
“没有醉到发现不了身边有人的地步，”Silva做了个手势：“看你和你的道德感挣扎真是一大乐趣，James，一方面你不想杀掉一个无力自卫的人，一方面你又受到这机会的诱惑。”  
“那是因为，”他面无表情地说：“我醉了。”  
“手下留情，”Silva哈哈一笑：“作为酬谢，你可以问我一个问题——你是不是有什么问题想要问我，James？”  
“你，”他皱眉：“为什么那时候要联系我？我是说在马里。”  
“因为你足够厌恶我而不会同情我的处境，”那人说：“James Bond，因为你和我的心一样硬。”  
说不清这回答是让他感到如释重负，还是让他更无法看清自己了。他越过那人的手臂去拿枪，避开了那探寻的眼神。当他走向门外时，好像有人对他说了句晚安，但也许是他听错了。  
他再也没有回头。  
“你们到底怎么了，”M在电话另一头说：“需要采取什么措施吗？”  
“只是家庭矛盾，”他说：“离婚手续我会让律师办理的。还有什么要问的吗？”  
“见鬼，”Mallory说：“前一天我担心的是你们合伙炸掉MI6，第二天又得担心你们反目成仇杀掉彼此，你们就不能像正常人一样相处一天吗？”  
Bond失笑。“如果可以的话，”他说：“他就不是他，我也不是我了。放宽心，你该为此感到高兴，你不是早就劝我离开很久了？”  
“确实，”Mallory说：“你打算什么时候回来？”  
“离婚手续解决以后我就会回去，”Bond冷下口气说：“还有，让他们都放下手上的工作，给我杀了Raoul Siliva——没错，婚姻誓词取消了——照做就是了，我们现在和他们什么关系也没有——我早就该做这个决定很久了。”


	11. 新晋员工

Silva最近遇到了一系列倒霉事。  
首先，他的一名律师（保释过他三次，知道他在瑞士的两个秘密的银行账号，替他打赢过一场洗黑钱的官司）在半夜三点打电话给他，用颤抖的哭音要求终止他们一直以来的“合作关系”，“合作”这个词即使是胆子再肥的律师也不敢在他面前用，所以，很明显，这词是有人教他的。  
还真不难猜出是谁。  
“可是Josh，”Silva有点心不在焉。该死，他叫什么来着？Silva肯定那是个蠢兮兮的名字。  
“是Jonathan，”那老头说，Silva简直可以想象出他的一脸惊恐：“Jonathan。”  
“对不起，”他一副没听清的样子：“你说什么？再说一遍？”  
“我我我是说，Josh，”对方打了个激灵：“没，没错，Josh。”  
Silva假装一点也没有生气：“ Josh，你看，我们一直都‘合作’愉快——你这样会给我带来不必要的困扰，而说实在的，我不喜欢，真的一点也不喜欢那些给我带来困扰的人。”  
电话那头的声音抖得更厉害了。“我，我我不得不这样，Mr. Silva，某人威胁我——那个，我不是说我知道他是谁，我绝对不认识他，我的意思是我绝对不知道他和你的关系，等等我想说什么？——我是说我绝对不认识的某个人威胁我如果这样做，他就要我好看。”  
“噢？”Silva确保自己口气里威胁的分量刚刚好：“他这样说了？”  
“对，”那老头听起来快要哭出来了：“而以我对他的了解——我不是说我认识他，我和他一点也不熟——我是说凭我对他的感觉，他绝对是认真的。”  
Silva发出一声无声的冷笑，看着桌上那枚戒指。“何以见得？”他问。  
“因为现在我额头上顶着一把枪，Mr. Silva，”那老头心有余悸地说：“虽然我对枪不了解，但我肯定那里面有子弹，所，所以，我我看我们还是……”  
“明白了，”Silva厌恶地皱了皱眉，简直是浪费他的时间：“还有别的事吗？”  
“那个，某人……”Jonathan或者Josh小心地说：“我不是说我知道他的名字，他要我向你带个好，Mr. Silva。”  
电话在那头被人粗暴地挂断了，Silva肯定这不是那个胆小如鼠的律师挂断的，噢，James Bond，这招漂亮。Silva毫不在意地把Jonathan 这个名字从脑海里划去，他反正能找到别的因为钱为他卖命的蠢货。  
他关心的是别的事：那枚戒指，他不明白自己为什么还不把它扔掉。  
让他没有想到的是，倒霉事还不止这一件。  
那件事过去约莫一个星期后，Silva回到公司，突然发现每个人都如临大敌，尤其是Dominic，一副想要说什么却不敢说的模样，在他办公室门口探头探脑。Silva挡住了他的退路。  
“怎么？”Silva冷冷地问：“Le Chiffre又亏空了公司的钱，你打算帮他说话？”  
“不，当然不是，”Dominic皮笑肉不笑地说：“是这样：有人送了你个礼物。”  
“礼物？”Silva挑起眉毛。  
“今天早上八点送来的，”Dominic说：“现在——这很重要——你拆弹的技术怎么样？”  
Silva希望Dominic一次把话说完。“是这样，”Dominic吞吞吐吐：“那是个炸弹。”  
Silva猛地打开办公室的门，看到那个已经开启的炸弹。让Dominic惊恐的是，Silva在那一刻露出了个着迷的笑容。  
“Oh dear，”他看着那致命的玩意：“它真的很美。想想看，一个光敏炸弹！距离上一次我看到这么好的手艺已经有很长一段时间了。”  
“老天，”Dominic像看怪物一样看着他：“你是不是该关心点别的事，比如它很可能要你的命？”  
Silva耸耸肩。“撤退计划C，”他说：“还有Dominic？下次说话干脆点，我们只剩下两分钟时间了。”  
Dominic猛地抬头看着炸弹上的倒计时：一分三十九秒。欲哭无泪啊。  
Silva的手指拂过那倒计时的液晶屏幕。能够做出这样精敏的装置的人，他认识的没有几个。  
还真不难猜出那是谁。  
但Silva真的低估了这个“陌生人”的伎俩了。这一切还没完哪。  
三天以后，在他下榻的酒店房间，夜晚十二点，房门突然被粗暴地撞开了，一群NSA的特工包围了他，带头的那个拿枪指着他的头。Silva懒洋洋坐起身来，看了看周围。  
“先生们，”他颔首示意：“告诉我，我做了什么值得你们如此优待？”  
“我们发现有人利用电脑入侵国家安全局的网站，”带头的男人板着脸说：“最后可追踪的地址在这个房间。我们现在怀疑你恶意攻击国安局的网站，先生。”  
“这有点小题大做了，不是吗？”Silva的脑子飞快地转着：“就为了一个玩笑？”  
来自NSA来的稀客们瞪着他。  
“你把在国家安全局的内部系统释放病毒叫做玩笑？”  
Silva想起“陌生人”手下Q Branch的那些小玩偶们。还真不难猜出这是谁干的。  
无疑，这又是一次妄图让他难堪的际遇。  
Oh James Bond，Silva冷冷地想道，其实被你抛弃的对象也有幽默感，而且不比你差。

 

Bond最近遇到了一系列倒霉事。首先，一向给他供货的军火商突然在某天清晨出其不意地拜访了他，吞吞吐吐地要求与他终止伙伴关系，说话时她不时目光四处乱瞟，好像害怕什么人突然出现似的。  
Bond敢肯定“伙伴”这个词即使是胆子再肥的军火商也不敢在他面前用，很明显，这词是有人教的。但他印象中这个哥伦比亚女人是个天不怕地不怕的家伙，一言不合可以开枪轰掉别人的一只胳膊，至于谁把她吓成这副样子，在他的客厅里犹如惊弓之鸟般瑟瑟发抖，眼泪直流，这，还真的不难猜到。  
“可是Moira，”Bond对这女人毫无同情，除了她的香水味浓的让他作呕。她叫什么来着？  
“是Maria，”她说，拿手帕擤了擤鼻子，终于不再哭哭啼啼了：“Maria。”  
“对不起，”Bond真不知道这有什么关系：“你说什么？再说一遍？”  
“你是个混蛋，”对方控诉般地看着他：“我们合作七年了，你还记不住我的名字。”  
那调情的目光让Bond毫无反应。“听着，Maria，”他皱眉说：“我们一直以来合作愉快，那是因为你不像别的女人一样给我带来困扰，你看，我不喜欢——我是说真的不喜欢——那些给我带来困扰的人。”  
Maria看着他，无奈地叹了口气。  
“你真可怕，”她衷心地说：“装可怜打动不了你，强硬的姿态你也不喜欢，谁才能收服你？”  
Bond失笑。“还是说正事吧，你到我这里来演一场戏，不就是想我为你报仇？说吧，发生了什么事？”  
她阴沉地瞪了他一眼，马上恢复了原来的样子。她放下手帕，把它在手里死死攥成了一个球。  
“我就不废话了，”她说：“昨天夜里有人偷掉了我的货，杀了我的人，然后留下了这个。”  
Bond的目光停留在她摊开的手掌上，那上面的东西他再熟悉不过了，那是一枚戒指。  
“有人告诉我你知道这是什么，”她看着他：“他杀了我所有的看守，还炸毁了我的十五箱库存。我很抱歉，但出于自身利益考虑——我们必须停止合作。”  
Bond点点头，很难说他对此作何感想。  
Maria同情地看着他，突然把手放在了他的手上：“听着，我不行吗？”  
“什么？”Bond不动声色地抽回了手。  
“可怜的家伙，他配不上你，”Maria说：“既然你已经恢复单身了，就应该重新和别人约会，找找乐子。你觉得我怎么样？”  
James Bond盯着她笑起来。“他答应了你什么？”他吐出一句。  
Maira的脸色变了。“百分之十五的股份，”她悻悻地说：“还有一批从中东来的新货。”  
“所以你就同意来试探我？”Bond厌恶地皱了皱眉：“回去向他带个好，就说我的事不劳他费心了。”  
她唯唯诺诺地离开后，Bond毫不在意地把Maria Anson这个名字从脑海里划掉，他反正总能找到更合适的供货商。  
他关心的是别的事：他的目光落到那枚戒指上。  
担心我爱上你，所以派别人来试探我么？噢，Raoul Silva，这招漂亮。  
只是送还戒指又算是什么？挑衅？告别？宣告胜利？他不明白为什么这问题让他如此困扰。  
让他没有想到的是，倒霉事没有结束，反而陆续来临。  
那件事发生约莫一个星期后，一天他回到公司，发现烟灰缸里放着一枚子弹，他认得这枚子弹，那是一种特质的子弹，塞内加尔游击队的馈赠，它曾经让他有好几天夜不能寐，挖出它时的痛苦常人无法想象。他不想知道这颗子弹是如何到了那个男人手里的，他关心的只是它是如何被送回来的。  
监控录像没有拍到任何可疑的人，不管是谁把它送回来的，他显然视他们公司的安保系统为无物。还真不难猜到那是谁。  
James Bond坐在自己的位置上打量着那枚子弹，它已经被打磨过了，血渍消失，锯齿般的边沿被磨得光滑平整，现在它看上去就像一件供人观赏的艺术品，静静地躺在烟灰缸里，被玻璃折射出的光线勾勒出那不容错认的轮廓，但不管它看上去多么精致，它所带来的讯息都让他高兴不起来：那就像是一记耳光。  
他掂量了一下那分量：原来这就是一颗子弹的分量，轻得简直就像不存在。  
他把它扔进了抽屉最底部，这样他就不必看到它。伴随着这一切，那陌生人的名字也会渐渐从他记忆里消失。  
但让Bond没想到的是这一切还没结束，他低估了那个“陌生人”的伎俩。  
七天后，在他下榻的酒店，当他夜里回到房间里时，发现床上躺着一个浑身赤裸的女人，不，女孩，他皱起眉头，她看起来只有十六岁，床单松松垮垮地覆盖着她的腰部，房间内的昏暗勾勒出她曼妙的曲线。他打开灯，她像只受惊的小鹿一样坐起身，看着他。  
“你是谁？”Bond放柔了口气，试图和她讲理：“怎么会在我房间里？”  
她困惑地摇了摇头。“我不明白，先生，”她说的英语带有浓重的口音：“是你订了我啊。”  
“我，”Bond下意识地说：“我订了你？”  
“没错，”她茫然地盯着他，好像这才察觉到有什么不对劲：“有什么问题吗，先生？”  
“我想你是搞错名字和房号了，”Bond头疼地说：“我没有订过你。”  
她摇摇头。“名字是James Bond，”她说：“房号是这里，我绝对没有弄错，先生。”  
“等等，”Bond觉得他的耐心快要被消磨殆尽了：“你说我订了你，那是什么意思？”  
她奇怪地看着他。“我们是一个专门提供courtesan服务的网站，”她艰难地解释：“可以网上预订一个晚上的服务，你在二十七分钟前预订了我，先生。”  
Bond咒骂了一句，把年轻的女孩吓了一跳。“如果你担心的是费用，”她显然不知道说什么好：“钱已经预先付过了，先生，用您的信用卡。”  
“用我的信用卡？”Bond好笑地反问。  
“对啊，”她好像没听出他口气里的嘲弄：“那上面说你指定金发的拉丁女孩。有这样特定要求的人不多。所以我绝不会弄错。”  
Bond想起“陌生人”黑进MI6网站的那一次，还真不难猜出这是谁干的。  
“那么，这位预定你的人，”他咬牙切齿地说出那几个字：“还说了什么？”  
“没有，”她迟疑地说：“只是——你留言说——”  
“说什么？”  
“说你更喜欢对方主动一点，”她难为情地笑了笑：“还有你不喜欢经验丰富的女孩。”  
Bond猛然想到了什么，他用刀割开了装饰画的画布，果然在里面看到了窃听器。  
“您需要我离开吗，先生？”  
“不，”Bond死死盯着那个黑色的窃听器：“留在这儿——留下来。你叫什么名字？”  
“Catty，”那女孩说，她觉得这个陌生人很是奇怪。  
“好吧，Catty，”Bond确保自己的声音足够响亮：“我看我们没必要浪费这个晚上。”  
她来到那个男人身旁，Bond把一叠钞票塞进了她的胸衣，同时在她耳边以只有两个人能听见的音量低声说：“Catty，你的演技怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎，”她不自在地笑了笑：“想让我干什么？”  
“我想马马虎虎对我来说也就足够了，”还是那样的低语：“照我说的去做——我需要你上演一场演出。”  
无疑，这又是一次妄图让他难堪的际遇，Bond决定不再坐视不理了。他把那记耳光原原本本回赠给了对方。  
本来这会让他感到高兴，但在那个美丽的女孩离开后，他却感到深重的空虚。  
过去胜利从不让他感到空虚，空虚是个危险的信号。他决定这一切都该是时候结束了，他做了一个绝对不可能拆除的光敏炸弹，并且在星期一Silva例行出现在公司的时候派人送了过去，就当是一个陌生人赠与另一个陌生人最后的礼物了，一个亲手制造的礼物，就当是他最后的一点“心意”吧。

 

另一边厢，Benjamin Reynolds认为自己交了好运，他已经进了这间公司三个月了，从来没有见过老板。但就在今天早晨，他接到了口头通知——老板想要见他。  
他兴冲冲地把这个消息告诉了所有人，满以为这意味着即将到来的好运，但当他真的乘电梯上到二十七层时，迎接他的是一个空房间和一个对准他的摄像头。  
“抱歉，”他退出那个房间，看了看在外头坐着的女秘书：“我以为老板想要见我。”  
“难道你以为能见到老板本人？别做梦了，”她取笑起他来：“还在等什么？进去吧。”  
Benjamin怀着一颗忐忑的心进了那个房间，摄像头对准了他。一个听不出喜怒的声音在房间里响起。“所以你就是那个新来的？”  
“是的。”Benjamin谨慎地说。  
“是你杀了他吗？”  
“什么？”Benjamin摸不着头脑。  
“我的意思是，你是否真真正正，彻彻底底地杀了Raoul Silva？”  
“很抱歉，先生，我不明白……”  
“任务15073号，”那声音打断了他：“上个星期，你提交的报告上写着目标已经死亡。”  
“我想是这样……呃，是的，先生。”  
“而你百分之一百确信这一点。”  
“我相信是这样，先生。”  
“你已经确认过了。”  
“可以这么说，先生。”  
“那是什么意思，你没有真正看见他的尸体，是吗？”  
“虽然是这样……”Benjamin擦了擦汗：“但我相当确定他已经死了，先生。”  
“为什么？”  
“什么？”Benjamin觉得自己真的跟不上这场谈话的速度。  
“为什么你如此确定？”  
“因为没人能从那样一场爆炸中活下来，先生，”Benjamin小心翼翼地说：“光敏炸弹是不可能被拆除的。它是……啊，抱歉，我刚想起来那是您装的炸弹，我绝对没有质疑它的功能的意思，您要明白，我从未见过这样精确，这样技巧高明和……”  
“Benjamin。”  
“是先生。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“好的，先生。”一滴冷汗划过他的额角。  
一阵漫长的沉默。Benjamin不安地转动着手腕，希望这个细小的动作不会被摄像头拍到。  
他大着胆子问：“还有别的问题吗，先生？“  
“不，”如果Benjamin不是如此紧张他会打赌那声音听上去疲惫不堪：“你可以走了。”  
Benjamin糊里糊涂地回答完了问题，糊里糊涂地从那个房间里出来，依然还是不明白这一切是为了什么。“所以他到底是满意还是不满意？”他自言自语。  
当他打算回头再看那个古怪的房间一眼时，他看到了从另一个办公室里出来的Q。  
Q看他一眼就明白了。“别担心，”Q拍拍他的肩膀：“他会给你涨百分之十的工资的。”  
“可是……”Benjamin一肚子疑问。  
“Ben，”Q摇头看着他：“你要订婚了，不是吗？最好什么也别问。”  
“可是他到底是高兴还是不高兴啊？”Benjamin脱口而出：“他听起来真奇怪。”  
“相信我，”Q同情地叹了口气：“我要是知道他在想什么，我的烦恼就会少掉一半了。”

 

Benjamin并不傻，二十四小时后，另一场对话证明了这一点。在他对面，是同样空荡荡的房间和同样的摄像头。同样听不出喜怒的声音。  
“而他对此如何反应（And how did he react to that）？”  
“他听起来无比冷静，先生（He seemed perfectly calm, sir）。”  
那一头传来什么东西被掐断的声音，Benjamin吓了一跳，几乎要从椅子上跳起来。但还好他控制住了自己。  
“所以他确信我已经死了。”  
“我想是这样，”Benjamin小心地说：“还有什么吩咐吗，先生？”  
“不，没有，”那个声音依然冷漠：“你可以走了。另外，Benjamin？”  
“是先生。”  
“下次别再跑来找我，和别人想象的不一样，我不喜欢叛徒，”那个声音冷冷地说：“何况，你知道你现在为什么还站在这里吗？”  
Benjamin摸不着头脑。“什么？”  
“我的意思是，”冷笑声：“为什么我没有杀了你。”  
Benjamin往后退了退，干笑着说：“愿闻其详，先生。”  
“那是因为你对他来说是个真实存在的人，因为他认识你，因为他觉得你作为一种存在有其必要性，所以我决定继续让你真实存在下去，明白了吗？”  
“是，先生。”其实Benjamin一点也不明白，为什么不共戴天的两个人要这样维护彼此。  
“但如果还有下一次，如果你再跑来把他的情报卖给我，”那个声音说：“你离尸体就不远了。”  
“完全明白了，先生。”Benjamin小心地，一步一步往后退，终于退到了门边。  
“孬种，”那个声音说：“你可以滚了。”  
Benjamin像是逃命一样从那房间里溜出来，顾不上门没关好，就长长出了一口气。  
双面间谍不好当这一点，Benjamin Reynolds算是彻彻底底地领教过了。只是直到现在他还没搞明白，他到底失败在哪里。


	12. 葬礼

自从M退休以后，Bond总是每隔一段时间就去看她，时间不定，有时候隔上两三个月，有时候只相隔几天。像过去一样，这些任性的拜访让她头疼，但每次他出现的时候她总是刚好泡上了一壶好茶。他知道来看她的人不多，他甚至知道另一个人是谁，倒不是说他们会碰到彼此，Bond总是确保他的日程表避免这一点。但有时候，他会意外地在那栋大而空旷的房子里看到上一名访客留下的东西。  
第一次是一束盛开在花瓶里的雏菊，Bond盯着那束花好几秒，最后像绕过一枚手雷一样绕过它穿过客厅。第二次是一本布面精装的丁尼生诗歌全集，暗红色的封面如同凝结的血液，上面烫金的字体让他想到那个男人吐出的那些精确漂亮的嘲讽。第三次是一只猫，一只雌性的玳瑁猫。三岁的她懒洋洋地在窗台前晒着太阳，朝他龇牙，毫无顾忌地展示一身漂亮的皮毛，仿佛已然把这里当成了自己家，那架势一点也不怕他。  
Bond甚至都懒得问这是谁送的。他只看了那只猫一眼，又看了看M。  
“What？”M用过去那种眼神回敬了他：“我总不能拒绝。”  
“你在放任他得寸进尺，”Bond指出：“下一步他就会把整个亚马逊丛林给搬到这儿来了。”  
“小题大做，”M摇摇头：“别担心，他比你想象的要有理智得多。”  
Bond朝她露出个讥讽意味十足的笑容。“很高兴我们对理智的看法从来就不一致。”他评价道，烦躁地抑制住踢开那只正在蹭他裤脚的小猫的冲动。厚脸皮，不知好歹，还真像他认识的某个人。  
M无奈地叹了口气，盯着他的目光露出一种不轻易露出的纵容，尽管那掩盖在一贯的冷淡下。  
“我看不出这有什么不好，”她淡淡地说：“你就从来不给我带礼物。”  
“那是因为我从不闯祸。”他针锋相对地说：“这一次他又想要什么？”  
M不赞同地看着他。“你对他的成见太深，”她说：“他并不是你一直以来以为的那个样子。”  
“而那全是我的错。”他耸耸肩：“就好像他没有一手促成那些‘成见’似的。”  
他也许回答得太快了，M嗅出了什么。她盯着他看，用一种审视的目光。那目光让他几乎想要立刻从那里逃离。他强迫自己留在原地，谢天谢地，她什么也没有说。  
“所以这是我想的那样，”她的目光严厉：“从什么时候开始的？”  
“我不知道。”  
“James。”  
“怎么？我真的不知道，”他不知道为什么有些生自己的气：“你以为我不想知道吗？”  
M收回那目光，抚摸着伏在她膝头的猫咪，小猫歪着头，疑惑地看着她若有所思的样子。  
“所以你不打算劝阻我。”这一次，轮到他意外了。  
“我，”她说：“为什么要？”  
他勉强笑了笑：“也许因为这很傻，而且是种自我毁灭？”  
她像过去那样严厉地看着他。  
“你害怕别人伤害你的尊严和自负，而他害怕别人的同情和爱，你们谁也不必谁更高明。”  
他站起来，做出谈话已经结束的样子，他动作缓慢，不至于显得像是落荒而逃。她叫住了他。  
“你还没告诉我你对Mrs. Bond的看法，”她抬手搔了搔小猫的下巴：“是不是，James？”  
他停下脚步。听到身后猫咪欢快的催促声让他头疼。那男人就是打算浸透他生活的每个角落。  
“告诉他别再管她叫Mrs. Bond，”他扔下冷冰冰的威胁：“我也许会开始喜欢她。”  
“啊，嘴硬，”她假装没听见后一句：“所以，我和Mrs. Bond会准时在星期六见到你？”  
他回过头看着她。“别告诉他我说过那些话，”他硬邦邦地说：“否则你就再也别指望见到我了。”  
M叹口气，尽管他知道她不是真的伤心欲绝。  
“有时候我真的想知道我做了什么，”她说：“让你除了威胁和讽刺就不懂得别的交流方式。”  
“你忘了我还精通另外一种交流方式，”他冲她一笑：“子弹。我倒不介意你把这告诉他。”  
M不以为然地看着他，没有说话。从M手里赢上一局总是让他很满意，他转身离开。  
这些拜访持续下去，而另一位访客的礼物也变得越来越微妙（subtle），如果不是越来越大胆和无耻的话。一张老唱碟，里面刚好包含了他们初次见面的那个晚上那辆偷来的二手车里一直循环播放的一首舞曲；一束欧石楠，它的花语诉说着孤独与背叛；而在那些他旧伤发作的日子，M的客厅里会“刚好”出现一个为她做全面检查的医生。  
最后一次，迎接他的是一个在普通不过的玻璃瓶，它就那么静静地呆在那里，在M夫人的餐桌中央。他站在那里盯着它看了一会，她说它被送来的时候就是如此。  
它的确再普通不过了，它是空的。  
大概就在那一瞬间，他明白了一切。尽管问题从未被提出过，但针对这问题的回答再清楚不过了。  
他们都是空的。  
他礼貌地和M道别，在内心深处平静地决定结束这些拜访。是时候了。  
“可是外面在下雨。”她说，目光像是看进他内心深处：“而你没有带伞。”  
他弯下腰吻了吻她的面颊。“雨总会停的。”他说。

 

他本来以为他们会这样一辈子下去，直到那件事的发生。  
一个星期前的一个夜晚，他被困在了特拉维夫，将近凌晨时分，他接到了一个电话，一个奇怪的电话，那一头的嗓音嘶哑，苍老，疲惫不堪，而且仿佛刚刚哭过。他能辨认出那种被泪水浸泡过的嗓音，但这和电话响起的时机和地点是如此不符合，他有种不好的预感。  
“M死了。”这是第一句话。  
沉默，他觉察到自己的手死死攥住了话筒，但他什么也没有说。  
“葬礼在一星期后，”那个声音继续说：“我想你会出现的，对吗？”  
好一阵子以后他开口说是的，发现自己的声音粗粝得吓人。“为什么？”他问。  
“我想如果由我来告诉你，”那个声音说道：“你也许会感觉好些。”  
电话挂断了。他的第一反应是给自己倒了杯酒，五十度的伏特加下肚后他的感觉好些了，他给Mallory去了个电话，得到的答案很简短，Mallory从不拖泥带水：M在医院里去世，死得很安宁，她对所有人隐瞒了她的病情，事实上她早就病入膏肓了。  
她总能出色地隐瞒许多事，但这一次Bond几乎因此而恨她。他独自一人待了一会，没有眼泪，喉咙灼痛，有一种宿醉方醒的感觉。死亡从不优待任何人。这一点他早就知道了。  
他订了最早的一趟飞回伦敦的机票。

 

昨夜刚下过一场雨，花园的泥土还是湿润而潮湿的，  
花园一角的柠檬树枯萎着，这是她最喜爱的树。  
距离上一次他回到这所房子似乎已经是很久以前的事了，Mrs. Bond在他的怀里，安慰般地舔着他的手腕，他独自待着，没有告诉任何人他回来的消息，连他自己也不知道干嘛要回来得这么早，毕竟葬礼在一个星期以后。  
直到傍晚时分响起笨拙的敲门声，他才猛地意识到他在走神。  
他起身打开了门，那个熟悉的身影站在门口，看到他时满不在乎地凑近身来吻他，他厌恶地躲开了。那人看起来比他自己好不到哪里去，眼睛里有血丝，头发乱得可以，他还闻到了一股浓烈的酒气。  
“你喝醉了。”他说，一如既往地严厉的指责。  
“一年里就这么一次，亲爱的，”对方嬉皮笑脸地说：“我没法清醒地熬过去。”  
他无法控制自己为对方感到难过，这难过席卷了他。  
“不打算让我进去吗？”依旧是带笑的声音。  
“取决于，”他看着对方：“你为什么来。”  
Silva没费心把伪装持续下去。“为什么？”他看上去很疲惫：“听着，我知道你恨我，而且你对我的看法丑陋到了不堪的地步，但和你想的不一样……我和你一样爱她。她对我很重要。”  
他看着那男人。“当然，你有权把我从这里赶走，”那男人用一种存心激怒他的残酷口吻继续说下去：“毕竟在你看来她才是你的妈咪，而你从不和任何人分享她……”  
这侮辱和过去那些侮辱一样只是让他扯起嘴角笑了笑，随即他就重重给了对方一拳。他在那人发出闷哼后仍然冷着脸，但侧过了身子。“进去。”他冷冷地说。  
他也没理会Silva是否听见，转身就朝屋子里走去，听到自己身后那个男人拖沓的脚步声。  
他在客厅里的那张空椅子上坐下，目光茫然地盯着地板。不再去理会那位新来者。  
另一个人倒是毫不客气地打量着房子里的一切，包括他的脸，和他皱巴巴的衬衫和放在椅子一旁的行李箱。  
“你来得太早了，”温和的劝说里隐藏嘲弄，但他现在没心情计较：“离葬礼还有一个星期呢。”  
“与你无关，”他连眼皮都懒得抬，只是说：“我的日程表还轮不到你说了算。”  
“当然，当然，”那男人假意顺从地说：“看得出来你一夜没睡？”  
他看着Silva，但他不知道Silva想干什么。如果他是来看他出丑的，那么他做到了。  
“我的事情还轮不到你操心，”他说：“我们现在什么关系也没有，你忘了吗？”  
Silva从口袋里摸出一根烟，刚要点燃，似乎想起M不喜欢烟味，他犹豫了一会，把它夹在手指间。这些动作落入了Bond的眼底。  
“只是好奇，James，”Silva一脸不怀好意的笑容：“你是怎么说服那些激进分子放了你的？”  
他看了Silva一眼。Silva耸耸肩。  
“我了解特拉维夫，”他语气平静地指出：“而且我知道的事比你想象的多得多。”  
“我逃出来了，”他懒得去指正对方的说法：“这种事你很了解，不是吗？逃命？”  
“我确实了解，”Silva漠然笑了笑：正因为我如此了解所以我知道你不可能毫发无伤。”  
他再也无法忍受下去了，他站起身，猛地揪住对方的领子，Silva并没有动。  
“你到底来这里是为了什么，”他厉声说：“为了看我笑话，是吗？你就这么恨我？”  
Silva看着他的眼睛。  
“你想太多了，”他淡淡地说：“我和你一样是来看望她的，难道你认为我就没有感情？”  
他意识到自己在对方眼睛里的倒影。他松开手，一股猛然升起的挫败感击中了他。  
“感情，”他讽刺地说：“我还以为那对你而言是累赘。”  
“你累了，James。”对方像过去一样懒洋洋地指出，背靠着壁炉。  
好一阵子他们谁也没有再说话。他看着Silva最终还是点燃了那根烟，那火苗在黑暗中刺眼。  
“她不会介意的，”注意到他的目光，他简短地解释道：“她总能原谅很多事。”  
“或者很多人。”Bond说，无法控制自己语气里的冰冷。  
后者只是耸耸肩，脸色冷淡而疏远。他能判断出他的话刺痛了Silva，这让他感觉好些了，十余个小时以来他第一次有了放松的感觉，一旦松弛下来，他就感觉到了剧烈的头痛和比方才更严重的疲惫感。  
“我不是那个她更喜欢的人，”Silva给了他致命一击：“那一直是你。”  
他觉得自己空荡荡的。  
“出去，”他声音嘶哑地命令：“你赢了，现在满意了吗？出去——”  
Silva没有动，灼人的视线落在他脸上。他立刻起身决定自己离开，但Silva挡在他前面，他一拳揍在Silva的左边脸颊上，没有击中，也许是心中疯狂的怒意让他失了准， Silva开始吻他，那种温柔和小心翼翼的态度让他胃紧张地扭绞起来。他僵直着身体，等待那个吻结束。  
“玩够了吗，”那人的嘴唇离开的瞬间他说：“你还打算侮辱我到什么时候？游戏也该结束了。”   
“天真的James，”Silva贴着他的唇说：“难道你没有想过，我并没有把这当成是一场游戏？”  
“信口开河——”他冷笑着斥责道，但Silva趁他开口时再次吻住了他，舌头趁势滑入了他的口腔内，纠缠着他的舌头，片刻缺氧的晕眩过后他反应过来，狠狠地咬了对方一口。他本来以为这能让那无耻之徒退缩，但Silva死死扣住他的后脑，更疯狂，更粗暴地吻住了他，他在对方口中尝到了血的味道。那品尝起来就像雨水和铁锈。  
他没放任事态发展下去，他这次来的匆忙，但没忘了他的瓦尔特手枪。  
手枪对准太阳穴时Silva放开了他，对自己唇上的血毫不在乎。就好像方才的事对他来说不过就是一个无伤大雅的小游戏，而现在这游戏他腻了，Bond最恨他这副样子。  
“很高兴看到你的性子还像过去一样烈，”那个男人说，吐出一口带血的唾沫。  
“而那是谁的错，”他回应道：“看在过去的份上，你滚吧——别逼我在这里开枪。”  
Silva看着他。“你恨她吗？”他吐出个句子：“像恨我一样？”  
“别抬举自己了，”他扯了扯嘴角：“你？你根本连恨都不值得。”  
像过去一样爽朗的笑声在他耳旁响起，他漠然注视着发笑的人。  
“Oh James，”Silva收敛了玩笑的神色，正色说道：“我来是因为我知道，在这个世界上，你不会允许自己在任何人面前哭。”  
他看着Silva的眼睛，他不知道对方有几分真诚。那也许是又一次侮辱他的方式。  
“所以我来了，”Silva张开双臂，自嘲地笑了笑：“你大可以放心大胆地在我怀里哭，我决然不会因此看轻你，因为我们对彼此的看法如此一致。我连看轻你都觉得不值得。”  
他是说真的，Bond想。这么多年以来，他头一次如此感激对方如此忠诚地扮演了一个杂种的角色。在一个你恨之入骨的人怀里痛哭然后忘掉一切，如果一切如此简单就好了。  
“我也希望我能那样做，”他避开那男人的笑脸：“但我……我没有眼泪。”  
出乎他的预料，这一次Silva没有嘲笑他。他的目光久久地停在Bond的脸上，那里面没有同情，也没有丝毫怜悯。那是因为他早就知道这个，Bond心想，他早就知道你是个残次品。  
在表达感情方面，你是个残次品。  
“但你在哭，”那个男人粗暴地说：“在内心的某个角落那个叫James的孩子在哭。我能看见他，他——”  
“不，”他急切地打断了对方但他的目光依旧暴露的太多：“——够了。”  
Silva俯身吻了他。那大概是他们认识以来最算不上吻的一个吻了，对方的嘴唇只是停留在他的嘴唇上，覆盖着他的，他颤抖了一下，继而被拥入一个厚实的怀抱里。  
“怎么不推开我了，”Silva打量着他：“来啊，这不像你。”  
“Tiago，”他嘶声说：“你知道这没有用——我们的关系不会变。我明早起来仍然会恨你。”  
“我知道，”对方低声笑了：“振作起来，像过去一样恨我，别让我的生活过得太轻松了，你这杂种。”  
他放任自己在那个怀抱里停留了片刻，颤抖止住了。他提出一个问题。  
“你曾经……”他说，无法说完那个句子。  
“是的，”Silva心不在焉地在他的嘴角和胡渣上落下一些细碎的亲吻：“没错。”  
“但这什么也改变不了，”他觉得这像是在试探自己，多于试探对方：“对吗？”  
“我不知道，”过了一阵，Silva承认：“我知道自己不该回来，但我还是来了。”  
那也许不是Silva要说的全部，但Bond抢在他说出更多之前堵住了对方的唇，这个吻毫无温柔可言，两人像野兽一样撕咬着彼此，都在用力把对方拉近。Silva的手抚摸着Bond下巴上新长出的胡渣。而对Bond来说，Silva尝起来就像酒精和雨水，别无其他。  
Silva把他按倒在地板上，一手抚摸着他的腰腹的时候，他清醒了些，理智回来了。他抓住了对方的手，确保自己的信息传达的足够清晰：“——不。”  
Silva看样子毫不在意。Bond认识他足够久了，知道他不会为此受到打击。  
“那么好吧，”恰恰相反，Silva马上放开了他：“你的选择。”  
不可能再经历一次了，Bond对自己说。那没有结果。  
他站起身，整理自己，听到房间里的另一个人说道：  
“我只在伦敦停留一个星期，你知道我住在哪，如果改变主意了，就来找我。”  
他最近越来越少待在伦敦了，而Bond拒绝去想那和自己有什么关系。  
“猫怎么办？”他想到了一件事。  
“你可以留着她，”Silva冷淡地说：“就当是我们离婚后我留给你的第一件东西，my dear。”  
他扯了扯嘴角，Silva还真是一点没变。不过，看到他回到原来那副样子也是好事。  
“那么，”他打开了门：“我想是时候说再见了？”  
“再见，”Silva说，眼中没流露一点情绪：“我本来以为你会感到卸下了负担，因为最后一个能把我们两个人联系在一起的人已经不在这个世界上了。”  
“我试着不去想那个，”Bond说，他感到精神恢复了些：“否则我难免会在葬礼上笑出声来。”  
“哈哈，”Silva看了他一眼：“看到你回到原来的样子我就放心了，Mr. Bond。”  
他朝门口走去，手上拿着伞。“彼此彼此。”James Bond说，把门在他身后关上了。


	13. 搬家

他不明白为什么Silva不把他们一起住过的房子卖掉。  
James Bond站在房子前思忖，也许Silva把这所房子也当做某种他赢得的纪念品，就像他照原样保留的那个残破不堪的小岛？他还记得岛上那总让人透不过气来的空气，灰蒙蒙的天空，破败的建筑，一座没有头的雕像倒在地上，举起半只手臂。  
那个男人对被侮辱和被损害的东西总有异于常人的兴趣。  
Bond深吸一口气，走上房子的台阶。  
锁锈住了，花好半天时间才能把钥匙转上半圈，结果门可以说是被撞开的。它咣当一下碰在墙上，似乎在控诉他的粗暴。作为回复他狠狠踢了它一脚，让门在身后关上了。  
他在M的房子里待了三天，最终什么也没带走，除了那只丑得可以的搪瓷狗，Mrs. Bond被放在Moneypenny那里寄养了，他无法忍受小猫那种依赖他的，湿漉漉的眼神。  
一旦重新回到这所房子里，他就无法控制自己恨这里面的一切。  
这很可笑，考虑到他们都没留下太多东西。  
他站在原地愣了一阵，不知该从什么地方着手。但当他意识到自己的无措时，他暗骂了一声。  
他冲进卧室，动作快得就想要把那个发愣的自己抛在脑后，  
当他站在那里思量有什么需要带走时，他听到了某种轻微的响动，职业习惯告诉他那听起来就像是有人在用一根铁丝撬开门锁。  
拔枪的同时他无声无息地藏进门后，大约过了三五分钟，一个人影慢吞吞地走了进来。他僵住了：那是Raoul Silva。那家伙好像终于成功把自己灌醉，脚步踉踉跄跄，他皱起眉头。  
“别那么看着我。”Silva低声说。Bond的第一反应是他发现自己了，但他很快意识到Silva在和谁说话。  
“我说了，别再那么看着我！”声音提高了些：“你没有权力——记得吗，你现在已经死了！”  
窗帘无声地被风吹起，Silva歪着头，聆听那片寂静。  
“到地狱去得意去吧，”他咧着嘴露出笑容：“你赢了，你现在可以嘲笑我了，可以嘲笑你一手培养出来的这个笨蛋，这个笨蛋亲口对你承认他连爱都不会，啊，他对你承认的那些事……你现在可以笑了，‘妈咪’。”  
“不，别笑得那么大声，”Silva厌恶地皱起眉，摇了摇头：“别——这就像有人在敲我的脑子——看在上帝份上。你就不能停下吗？你已经折磨了我三天了！”  
狂热的目光环顾着房间，像要辨认空气里的笑声。  
“不，”他骂了一声：“我知道你要说什么，关于詹姆斯，你完全错了。”  
听到自己的名字让Bond死死抓住了手中的枪。  
“我知道，”Silva漠然说道：“他一向是你最喜欢的那个，我知道你对此有什么要说的。”  
Silva沉默片刻，一丝怀疑的阴影掠过他的脸，Bond屏住了呼吸。但对方没发现房内有人。“Nope？”那男人叹了口气：“不打算一次说完吗？说我是如何让你失望透顶？”  
“是的，是的，”继而他煞有介事地点点头：“‘你爱上了他’，我的天哪。你总用这种口气谈到爱，就像谈到复活节彩蛋一样，你知道它们让我恶心。”  
一阵冰冷漫过James Bond的身体。Silva在房内唯一一把椅子上坐下来，盯着自己的掌心。  
“Oh honey，”他自言自语地说：“那些东西是污秽的，让人作呕的，这就是为什么我爱它们。我只懂得这一种爱。既然你已经死了，让我们别装作不知道你对我的爱的看法吧。”  
桌上是那只丑陋的搪瓷狗，Silva看了它一会，对它做了个鬼脸。  
“不，拜托你闭嘴，听我说完！”他厉声打断了对方：“仅此一次，既然你死了而我们终于有了大把的时间……”  
那声音停止了。过了好一阵才再次响起。  
“这世界上了解我的人只有两个，其中一个已经死了，”他声音嘶哑地说：“你是对的，我会因此而恨你。”  
Bond深吸了一口气。“叫我的名字！”Silva厉声说：“我的真名——我知道你还记得——不，你对他的判断是错的，他并不爱我……他离开了我，M！或迟或早所有人都会离开我，就像你一样。”  
突然他停下了。他仔细听着什么。“Huh？你说什么？”  
“可死亡并不要我，”他沉思片刻，露出一个扭曲的笑容：“生活缠着我如同一种疾病。”  
一阵歇斯底里的大笑，其中的痛苦让如此了解痛苦的Bond也战栗了。  
“你在撒谎，你又一次对我撒了谎，是不是？！”  
恶狠狠的谩骂结束了。  
“你可曾为此而感到痛苦？”亲昵的呼唤声：“有人看透了你却不要你……告诉我，亲爱的M，告诉我，该对此怎么办？”  
但很快Silva又回到了原来的样子：一张痛苦扭曲的脸。  
“不，抱歉……我不该对你大吼大叫……我不明白怎么会有人要我，你看，”那个男人小声说：“——我自己甚至都不想要自己。我……”  
一切都安静了，只有Silva在一室昏暗中的呼吸声。很快，另一个声音响了起来。  
“别再对她喊叫，”那个声音说：“在忍受了你这么多年以后，她值得片刻的安宁。”  
Raoul Silva抬头看着他，目光长久地停留在James脸上，Bond不知道他有几分清醒。  
“所以你在这里。”Silva说，他的目光冷下去，像淌过刀锋的水流。  
“没错，”Bond点点头：“我也觉得这是个错误的决定。”  
“不，我的意思是……”Silva若有所思：“这是真的吗？还是我又在做梦？”  
James Bond知道自己会后悔这个，但他走过去把对方抱在怀里。他的动作笨拙而僵硬。  
“是我。”他说。  
他不会安慰人，他不知道自己为什么要安慰Raoul Silva，但这是他作出的最接近于安慰的举动了。Silva在他怀里第一次如此安静而顺从。  
“我们是实验室里最后两只老鼠。”Bond听见他说。  
“嗯哼，”Bond皱了皱眉：“抱歉，还是不喜欢这个比喻。”  
Silva轻声笑起来。  
“我是说，”他的目光落在Bond脸上：“我们可以选择吃了对方，或者（We can either eat each other or）……huh？”  
“还是不（Still not working），”Bond板着脸说：“你放弃吧。”  
他们谁也没再说话。Silva把头放在他的肩膀上，一只手痉挛般地抓紧了他的袖子。  
“你觉得她会去天堂还是地狱？”一个人轻声问道，声音几乎算得上虔诚。  
“我不知道，”另一个人平静地回答：“但她总对一切抱有希望。”  
“那是同意吗？”Silva抬起头看着他。  
“那至少不是反对，”Bond说：“别那样笑，我并没有答应你什么——但我们可以试试看。”  
他们很快地明白了彼此，像以往一样。  
他们在这栋房子里待了三天，直到地产经纪上门为止，直到现在Bond还是想不起来是谁打电话给地产经纪的，但这种小事无关紧要，他们一致同意卖掉这所房子——既然他们现在已经离婚了，那么留着它也没什么用。  
房子空置得太久，已经被人遗忘了，谁也没上门来打扰他们，这还是头一次他们如此安静地相处这么长的时间。没有无时无刻响起的恼人来电，没有不得不清缴的账单出现在邮箱里，没有邻居和不识时务的销售人员来拜访，甚至没有必须参与的社区义卖和必须修剪的草坪，除了偶尔捡一下报纸，他们谁也不出门。  
这就像是重新买下了一个新住处，这一住处有着所有一个名不见经传的小旅店的好处，却也带着家的余温。尽管一切不进如人意：花园的篱笆已经无法修复了，杂草淹没了台阶，灯泡坏了，角落里结着蜘蛛网……但他们都颇有默契地忽略了这些细节。  
他们都为竟然拥有那么多的时间而感到惊讶，现在回想起来，过去他们大部分的时间都用在争吵上了。一切都能让他们吵起来，小到窗帘的颜色，大到通过什么渠道完成一次任务，Silva总对Bond对枪械和轻武器的选择嗤之以鼻，而Bond对此的回应是给他一次“切身”的教训。  
现在他们大部分时间都待在卧室里，电视机开着但他们很少真正看那些节目，只是偶尔瞥一眼，他们做爱，懒洋洋地嘲讽一切，语气轻松地挖苦彼此，然后继续在床上一较高下；偶尔他们会点一些外卖坐在地板上吃掉，但通常食物只是摆在地板上冷掉以后才被想起来，因为他们在地板上（以及沙发，浴室里，还有许许多多别的地方）总有别的事情干，Bond不知道为什么两人都如此迫切而疯狂，就好像第一次认识彼此。  
但这不会永远持续下去。他们总要离开这所房子，生活还要继续。  
终于有一天Silva告诉Bond他明天要离开伦敦，新任务，百分之三十的佣金已经预付，他得在午夜之前抵达布宜诺斯艾利斯。这是他们在一起的最后一个晚上。  
“我很快就会回来，”他这样对Bond说，不忘开玩笑：“你知道那些南美人很好对付。”  
Bond现在能够更轻易地看透他，他知道那故作轻松的口吻只是在等他挽留。但他只是点点头。  
“下一次你回来的时候，但愿我已经找到了住处，”他说：“我可不想和你在酒店里见面。”  
Silva弯腰吻了他一下，这让他的唇边无法自已地露出个微笑。而Silva看样子对此很满意。  
“我还以为比起扮演我的太太来，你会更喜欢扮演我的情人呢，Mr. Bond。”Silva打趣说。  
“就像比起当我的旧爱来，你更喜欢做我的新欢？”他像过去那样冷嘲：“的确，我想我会习惯的。”  
Silva没有像过去一样吐出尖酸刻薄的句子，只是看着他，那目光让他心跳得很快。  
“房子，”他转移了话题：“有什么偏好吗？”  
“只要是你喜欢的就行，”Silva耸耸肩，满不在乎地说：“我的好太太。”  
“听听，”他假装生气地说：“上帝，我娶了一个恶棍。”  
Silva大笑起来，笑声慵懒而放松。Bond像过去那样不赞同地看着他，但目光中带着笑意。  
“我欠她一份情，”他突然颇为感触地说：“她把你带回了我身边。”  
他们都知道他说的是谁。“我们都欠她许多，”Bond说：“尤其是你。她最放心不下的是你。”  
Silva过来吻他，声音粗嘎地宣告他还有一个小时的时间，他们撞进房内，Silva差点蠢兮兮地绊倒让他笑出声来，他的笑声让Silva盯着他看，目光热烈，他止住了笑意，有些无措，Silva把他抵在墙上，把昂贵的衬衫扣子一把扯开。看到Bond不赞同地挑起眉，他只是说：“看着你穿着它们的样子，我就想把你操得下不来床。”  
Bond失笑。好吧，这个男人依然是那个口无遮拦，下流无耻的畜生。  
他的笑意没有持续多久。Silva低头咬了他一口，他仰头发出一声呻吟，听到自己的背撞到墙壁的闷响。他觉得他就像个醉了的毛头小子，尽管他今晚一点酒也没沾。  
“来啊，”他仰起头，唇边带着微笑：“让我看看你都有什么本事。”  
那是他那天晚上说的最后一个完整的句子。  
他们做爱，彼此胡乱地探索着对方的身躯，所有的经验都忘了，像野兽一样不得章法。他躺在床上，Silva撞进他体内，这还是他第一次看着那个男人的眼睛高潮，第一次他不掩饰任何声音，那双眼睛看着他的样子就好像他是世界上最值得珍惜的人，这几乎让他无法承受。  
高潮的时候，整个世界都似乎消失了。  
只有他们俩。  
他睡了两三个小时。然后是漫长的清醒。晨光照入室内时他闭上眼假装睡着，听到那个男人慢条斯理起床的声音，因为绊到皮带而小声咒骂的笨拙的背影让他几乎忘掉伪装笑出声来，还好他忍住了，一阵凌乱的洗漱声和衣柜开关声过后，那个人在床的一侧弓下腰来吻他，不知为什么他不希望醒来，只希望延长这一刻，但他还是打了个哈欠，假装醒了，睁开眼睛。  
“终于，”Silva在距离他不远的地方微笑：“你会想我吗？”  
“当然会，”Bond扯了扯嘴角：“在我做恶梦的时候。”  
Silva看着他无奈地摇摇头。“一个不解风情的情人，”他痛心地看着Bond：“我到底做错了什么？”  
“我都不知道从何说起。”Bond说，拉着对方的领带让他俯下身来：“早点回来。”  
Silva应了声，继而站在门边看着他。“怎么？”Bond奇怪地看着对方。  
“这是我们第一次看到彼此醒来的样子，对吗？”Silva轻声说。  
“我想是这样，”Bond假装想了想说：“过去你总是确保自己在我醒来前离开。”  
“你也一样，”Silva说：“你觉得怎么样？”  
“至少不讨厌，”Bond淡淡地说：“那么——回头见？”  
“回头见。”  
Silva冲他点点头，拖着行李箱离开了，留下Bond一个人在原地思索他到底中了什么邪。  
但他不擅长思考这个，不像能分析一把枪的构造那样分析这种事，所以他到最后放弃了，他从床上起来，打算打个电话给地产经纪，告诉对方他同时需要卖掉一所房子和找到一所新房子，无论如何，他相信事情会圆满解决的。


	14. 新居

“让我看看，我们还需要……”  
“按摩浴缸。”电话那头的人说，打了个哈欠。  
“嗯哼，”Bond心不在焉地说，把电话从左手换到右手。  
“我是不是已经提过了？”  
“三次。”Bond面无表情地说：“我不知道你还有这么执着的一面。”  
“那是你对我的看法有偏差，”那头传来回答：“我可是个有信仰的人哪。”  
“你应该去参加爱尔兰共和军，”Bond讥讽道：“谁知道呢，说不定能改写历史。”  
“别黑着脸，宝贝，我敢打赌，我们操完以后，某人可不想冒在浴缸里醒来腰酸背痛的风险……”  
Bond没等他说完挂断了电话，第十二次。第十一次是关于墙纸和地毯的颜色。第十次是关于Mrs. Bond，第九次是关于Silva订制的一个又大又蠢的达利的红唇沙发的复制品（“这是艺术，亲爱的”）；后来那几次记不清了。想到这里Bond叹了口气。  
Mrs. Bond似乎了解他的心情，过来蹭了蹭他的小腿。Bond低下头，突然发现小猫的脖子上有着什么东西。他把猫抱起来，发现她的脖子上有个簇新的项圈，不难想象是谁买的，但还没等他皱起眉头，另一样东西引起了他的注意，项圈的扣环上有一条银链，那上面挂着一个小盒子，他把它取下来打开。  
天鹅绒衬里上是一枚戒指。他盯着那只戒指许久，才下定决心把它套上手：它完全合乎他的尺寸。戒指下面掖着一张皱巴巴的小纸条，打开它，里面是歪歪扭扭的一行手写的字体。  
“Would you marry me？”  
字真丑，Bond强忍住翻白眼的冲动。他想了想，用那只戴着戒指的手去摸Mrs. Bond的头。“所以这就是他逃跑的原因？”他自言自语，看着猫咪的眼睛：“因为害怕我说不？”  
Mrs. Bond谴责般地叫了一声，安慰地舔了舔他的脸。  
“这个笨蛋。”Bond低声说，重新把猫放到地上，她走开了，留下他若有所思地盯着戒指。  
生活并没有留给他多少时间去玩想念那套把戏，他很快就重新投入了工作中。他接了一些任务，他迫不及待地想要接任务，好像这能让他忘记什么东西似的。  
现在想起来这很蠢，Mallory警告过他这样做的危险性。这种急切的心情让他放松了警惕，本来他在接下每一项任务以前总是仔细审视每一种可能出现的危险，但那一次他没有。  
他被抓住了。急促地呼吸着，他看着那个朝他逼近的家伙。  
“你有两种选择，Mr. Bond，”那个男人在他耳边咝咝地说：“死，或者取悦我。”  
他知道“取悦”的意思，要是在过去，他会毫不犹豫地把唾沫吐到对方脸上，叫他开枪，可是现在他想到了那枚戒指，继而一阵比死更可怕的恐慌抓住了他：他竟然在考虑活下来。  
他任由那男人在他体内达到高潮，然后趁对方不注意夺下了那把枪，一枪崩了那杂种的脑袋，确保那个意大利佬死得彻底，无法告诉任何人这个小插曲——但这并没有让他感觉好些。  
“工作怎么样？”那天晚上Silva照例给他来了个电话。  
“就那么回事。”他朦胧地说，他醉得不轻，手里的威士忌空瓶他手上滑落下来撞到地板。  
“James。”那头传来Silva警觉的声音，但他打断了对方。  
“只是……”他揉了揉鼻梁：“……早点回来，好吗？”  
他挂断了电话，在地板上靠着墙壁睡着了。Silva第二天傍晚时出现在门口，一副风尘仆仆的模样，但像以往一样收拾得整整齐齐，嘴角挂着漫不经心的微笑，他开门时那个男人不由分说给了他一个过分热情的拥抱，全然不顾他为此皱起眉头。  
“你回来的真早，”Bond皱眉打量着对方那颜色鲜亮的衬衣：“事情都办完了？”  
“有人哭哭啼啼地叫我回来，于是我就回来了，”活活泼泼的声音：“到底怎么啦？”  
Bond下意识地躲开了对方的吻。“我们可以住在一起，”他说：“我的意思是——保持现在这样的关系就很好，用不着结婚。”  
“噢，”Silva的声音冷下去，Bond几乎因为其中的失望而畏缩，但那人很快露出了一个微笑：“那很好。”

 

他们开始住在一起，从Silva带着他可疑的服装品味和更可疑的武器收藏搬进来以后，冰箱上磁贴下的便条越来越多，其中大部分都是Silva写上去的，丑得可以的字体歪歪扭扭地爬满了不大的便条纸，其中一张上写着“宝贝，在确定进来的人是谁之前别开枪，这是基本礼节”，另一张上是“是你教Mrs. Bond用猫的方式说操的吗，James？”，以及“别再在客厅装移动感应器和镭射光网，亲爱的，我不过就比门禁晚了半个小时。”  
而Bond留在那上面的纸条则是另一种风格。比如“我希望今天早上关于枪的尺寸的谈话不是我想的那样，否则你今晚你就和你的枪在外面过夜”，以及“不，我绝对不会‘记得’开车去买更多的润滑剂，你这杂种”——并且在“草莓口味”的着重符号下面狠狠划了个黑叉。  
有一天Moenypeny在看到这些便条的时候只是坏笑着说了句：“喔，你们俩真可爱。”  
Bond铁青着脸搅拌咖啡，不知道她的可爱究竟是指润滑剂，还是指那张天怒人怨的“詹姆斯，当你看到这张字条时我正在去里约的路上，我知道你对昨晚的看法，但我还是要请你注意一点：那个震动玩具可不是我弄坏的。”  
反正Bond决定以后再也不邀请能看懂Silva狗爬体的人来家里。  
比他想象的更快，生活进入了一种稳定的模式之中。这并没有他想象中的糟糕，有的部分甚至比他想象的要好得多，比如晚餐。  
他们两个人都是厨房的灾难。只是Bond不确定谁更可怕一些。  
通常对话是这样开始的。  
“你管那叫沙拉？”Bond说：“那看起来像是路边的呕吐物。”  
“我只在你管那东西叫牛排的情况下，管这东西叫沙拉。”Silva说。  
“至少这是道菜，”Bond哼了一声说：“而你连个沙拉都做不好。”  
“我只懂得如何像切洋葱一样切掉人的手指，”Silva说：“我从小学的是这样一门手艺，而它耗掉了太多时间——没时间学别的了。”  
他怪体贴地停顿了片刻，似乎在等待Bond的嘲笑，但Bond一反常态什么也没说。  
“这简直是灾难，”他叹口气，看着案板上的一堆辨认不出的垃圾犯愁。  
“是啊。”Silva按着他的肩膀把他推出了厨房：“不过并不是完全无药可救。”  
他怀疑地看着Silva哼着小曲在厨房里忙活着，他很快端出了一盘看起来还算得体的东西。  
“这是什么？”Bond说，疑虑重重地盯着自己的叉子。  
“意大利面，”Silva欢快地说。  
“得了吧，”Bond瞪他一眼：“管这玩意儿叫意大利面简直是对意大利面的侮辱。”  
Silva只是冲他眨眨眼。“尝尝看。”他说。他小心地叉起一点面条往嘴里送，事实上，味道不坏。  
“怎么样？”那个男人热心地问道。  
“马马虎虎。”Bond不情愿地说。  
Silva大笑起来。“你该感谢我拯救了一天，宝贝。”他说。  
“是啊，是啊。”Bond模仿他的口气说，没抑制住嘴角上扬：“它真是好吃死了。满意了？”  
Silva耸耸肩，用还沾着酱料的手捧住他的脸，结结实实吻了他一下。  
这样的关系里面有让他依恋的部分，比如当Silva忙完了那个为期三个月的活回家来时，浑身湿透，满手血污，他穿着T恤赤着脚去开门，那一刻对方眼睛亮起来的样子，比如第二天Silva就买回来一大堆烹饪书籍和用具研究起来，以至于那一个星期Bond都觉得他像TOP CHEF里的一个角色。  
但好景不长。  
他们的第一次吵架发生在圣诞节前后。那天他回到家，气冲冲的质问客厅里的人。  
“是你告诉Mallory我没办法接那个突尼斯的活？”  
正在翻看杂志的Silva抬头看了他一眼，好像根本不把这当做什么大事。  
“是啊，”他说：“怎么啦？”  
“在你替我决定以前你是不是该和我说一声？”Bond无法控制自己的语气：“还是说你已经开始替我决定一切了？”  
Silva的笑容冷下去，他看着Bond。“我还以为至少在圣诞节，你会喜欢呆在家里呢。”  
“那是两回事，”Bond忽略了对方语气中的嘲讽：“从来没有人告诉我该干什么不该干什么。”  
“哦，所以我就得坐视你去接下这么危险的任务，然后把自己搞得半死，是吗？”  
Bond的脸色变了。“你这是，”他看着对方：“质疑我的能力吗？”  
“不，”Silva说：“我只是在纳闷为什么自从我们俩在一起以后，你接的任务就越来越危险。而Mallory告诉我那都是你主动接的。为什么——你难道不打算告诉我吗，Mr. Bond？”  
“这不关你的事，”Bond下意识地说：“你没有资格替我决定。”  
Silva合上杂志站起来。“抱歉，”他冷冷扔下一句：“是我错了，我忘了对你来说我们什么关系都没有。”  
他愠怒地绷紧嘴唇，意识到自己大概说错了不止一句话。但他只能站在原地看着Silva套上外套离开，他不希望对方离开，但他不知道该说什么，他真的很不擅长这个。  
“你不该隐瞒我，”他突兀地开口：“在你告诉Mallory以后。”  
“啊，因为你从不向我隐瞒任何事，是不是？正直的Bond先生？”  
Silva站在门口似笑非笑地看着他。“那是什么意思。”  
“字面上的意思，”Silva说：“你从来没告诉我你为什么不愿意结婚。”  
Bond僵在那里，直到那个人说“嗯？不打算和我分享吗？”  
他紧闭着嘴唇什么也没说，直到另一个人咒骂着离开了房子。  
Bond没想到他一去就是三个月。


	15. 重逢

“你笑够了没有？”  
“等等，再给我十五分钟。”  
“你只有十五秒。计时开始。”  
“好吧，让我搞清楚这件事：你们俩吵架了——你们，你们俩？”  
“如果你指的是朝对方吼叫的话，没这回事。”  
“噢？”  
“只是像成年人那样谈了不到十句话——至少我像个成年人。”  
“好吧，容我指出：那也是吵架的一种，”她做了个鬼脸：“而且是更糟的那一种。”  
“或许。”Bond说：“反正这是他挑起来的。”  
“把问题归咎于对方是吵架的第一阶段，詹姆斯。”  
“别这么看着我，我不会问你第二阶段是什么。”  
“看，知道你的问题是什么了吗？”Vesper笑着说：“就是这种态度。”  
“从我们认识第一天起我就是这种态度，”Bond冷着脸说：“我不觉得有问题。”  
“也许过去是这样，但现在你们是恋人。”  
“别——别提到那个词，”Bond皱眉说道：“别加剧我的呕吐感——我头痛得快裂开了。”  
“那是因为你这几天除了把自己灌醉就没做别的，”Vesper翻了个白眼。  
“见鬼，下一步你就要谈到爱了，”Bond瞪着她：“在我们落到那地步之前，有话快说。”  
“好吧，”Vesper叹口气：“尽管我不知道我为什么答应你，考虑到我一早知道你对女人的看法还不如对枪的看法，而你对枪的看法还不如对一个能胜过你的敌人……”  
“如果你再继续啰嗦下去，”Bond皮笑肉不笑地说：“女人就可以从这个等式里划掉了。”  
“不，听我说完，”Vesper说：“我正要说到重点呢。”  
“噢所以它是有重点的，”Bond讽刺道：“是什么？”  
“正如我之前所说的，”Vesper正色看着他：“所以，Silva才是最合乎你心意的对象。”  
“这场谈话变得愈来愈荒唐了（This is getting ridiculous）。”那个男人只是说。  
“是吗？”Vesper看着他：“还是我说中了你心中所想？”  
“Mrs. Lynd，”Bond头疼地看着他：“重点，拜托。拿出削减MI6预算的精神来。”  
“我只是在说，”Vesper耸耸肩：“你想要的是一个敌人和一个爱人，你现在暴躁不安只是因为敌人那部分消失了，而爱人那部分你根本不确定。”  
Bond盯着她看，她回敬了他一个笑容。“别忘了我了解你。”她说。  
“也许太了解了，”Bond冷冷地说：“那不是什么好事。”  
“James，”她伤感地看着他：“那些了解你的人从不轻易爱上你，而那些爱上你的人害怕去真正了解你，现在有一个既了解你又愿意爱你的人，所以你无时无刻不想要逃走，不是吗？”  
“当然不是，”Bond挑眉说：“你以为我是什么？”  
“一个无法满足的混蛋。”她狡黠地说：“还有一长串清单。想要听吗？”  
“好吧，”Bond黑着脸说：“当我没问。”  
“你想要听真话，”Vesper聪明地插了一句：“不然你就不会找我，而去找其他女人了——我相信你认识不少。”  
“也许我并没有把你当做女人，”Bond这么说完，不禁露出个笑容：“好吧，你赢了。”  
Vesper以胜利的姿态站起身，冲他眨眨眼。“所以，引发吵架的真正原因是什么？”  
“炸鱼条和薯片。”Bond说。  
“James。”  
“好吧，”Bond希望她别那么笑：“他想知道我为什么不愿意结婚。”  
她等待了片刻，但他没有说下去。“所以呢，”她耸耸肩催促：“因为什么？”  
“这正是问题所在，”Bond说：“我想他很快就会厌倦这一切的。”  
“Oh James，”她用一种他不懂得的目光看着他：“为什么？”  
“他爱上的是那个和他作对的James Bond，”Bond说：“像你说的，他想要的是爱人和敌人的混合体，当他发现我不是个合格的爱人，也不再是个合格的敌人，他会毫不犹豫地离开。”  
“你这是在害怕吗？”她打趣道：“你，James Bond，在害怕？”  
“闭嘴，”Bond说：“否则我就输掉你给我的全部预算——再一次。”  
她笑了笑。“你们这些孤儿，”她说：“总有再次被抛弃的恐惧，你也是，想必他也是。”  
“你怎么知道？”Bond说。  
“啊，”她颇为伤感地说：“我知道那种滋味。”  
“你是说，”Bond板着脸说了个冷笑话：“炸鱼条和薯片？”  
“我是说，所有人在爱情里都是个孤儿，”Vesper瞥了他一眼：“爱情是无法满足的。”  
Bond的目光落在她的项链上。“他们都是这样的吗？”他说：“在永久离开之前给你留下样纪念品？”  
“Come on，”她把手安慰地放在他肩上：“你知道他会回来的。”  
“他最好别回来，”Bond咬牙说：“否则我难保不会杀了他。”  
“嘴硬，”Vesper像是想起什么：“话说回来，你从来没告诉我你们俩是怎么认识的，你们……”  
“出去，”Bond没等她说完就打断了她：“真的，你就不能有一次坚持一个钟头不讨人厌吗？”  
她轻声笑着走了。Bond习惯性地拿起电话，听完了所有留言，没有他正在等的那一通。

 

“我不喜欢你。”  
“我当然知道。”  
“但那不是因为别人讨厌你的那些理由。”  
“噢？那倒真新鲜。”他耸耸肩。  
“那并非因为你是个社会渣滓，不，别误会，Mr. Silva，”Sévérine说：“我对社会渣滓并无偏见，他们中的一些还是我的好友。”  
“喔，我不确定我是否该为此感到庆幸。”  
“我不喜欢你的原因是，”Sévérine审慎地看了他一眼：“我不确定你的哪一部分还活着。”  
“你是说，”Silva聪明地接过话题：“哪一部分死了？”  
“不，我是说哪一部分还活着，”Sévérine冷静地说：“你自己确认过吗？”  
“唔，”他做了个鬼脸：“我乐于想象它们都活着，或者都死了。”  
“某一部分还活着，”Sévérine动作优雅地吐出一口烟：“Mr. Silva。而你无法确定。”  
“现在你吓到我了。”Silva开玩笑般做了个发抖的动作，她没有上当。  
“你摈弃了爱情，而爱情本身却还活着，”她说：“你比大部分人想象的危险得多。”  
Silva不笑了。“我们都有痛苦。”他说。  
“是啊，”她看着他：“但你让你的痛苦离你很近。”  
“那让我感觉还活着，”Silva做了个鬼脸：“那有什么问题？”  
“我只是在说，”Sévérine说：“不肯承认对方让你痛苦，那是恋爱的第一阶段。”  
“别这么看着我，”Silva厌恶地说：“我知道这种让你想知道第二阶段的把戏。”  
“你不肯承认他让你痛苦，”Sévérine说：“那又有什么帮助？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“我只是在说，Come on，”她说：“你心中的某一部分在他拒绝你求婚的时候松了一口气。”  
“别说得你像是我肚子里的蛔虫似的，”Silva皱了皱眉：“我从不因为别人拒绝我而高兴。”  
“不，但在牵扯到责任和义务的时候例外，”Sévérine淡淡地笑了：“你怕它们像怕瘟疫。”  
“Jesus，”他露出个古怪的笑容打量着她：“我到底为什么要把你带回来？”  
“因为我是坏的（Because I’m broken），”Sévérine平静地说：“正如你一样。”  
“你认为你了解我，是吗？”Silva笑了笑：“也许我是太放纵你了。”  
“别这样，”她冲他笑了：“你知道那是你到现在还没有杀我的原因之一。”  
他不做声了。“所以你们吵架了？”Sévérine看着他。  
“是啊，”Silva讽刺地说：“因为那真是再‘明显’不过了。”  
“是就是是，不是就是不是，”Sévérine好笑地说：“你总不至于连有没有吵架都不知道吧？”  
“我不知道发生了什么，”Silva生着闷气：“我们只是谈了几句话，完全心平气和——然后我就离开了那所房子，如果他当时挽留我的话，我也许不至于离开，但他并没有。”  
“普通人管那叫做‘吵架’，Mr. Silva，”那个女人笑了：“不一定要动手动脚才叫吵架。”  
“好吧，我们吵了，”Silva耸耸肩：“那又如何？”  
“为了什么？”  
“一个愚蠢的在突尼斯的活儿。”  
“就这样，”Sévérine说：“他接了个任务，而没有告诉你？”  
“不，你弄反了，”他说：“我替他推了那个蠢得透顶的任务。我不明白这有什么大不了。”  
“还真典型，”Sévérine说：“他不喜欢你替他做决定。你伤害了他的自尊心。”  
“就好像那是第一次似的，”Silva不耐烦地说：“这不能解释他的反常反应。”  
“还有什么？”  
“大部分时候，一切都很好，”Silva目光阴郁地盯着她：“但有的时候，他让我感觉他只想从我身边逃走，从那所房子里逃走，所以他才接那种需要长途旅行，而且异常难搞的任务。”  
“也许他只是累了，”Sévérine评价说：“扮演能吸引你的人并不容易。”  
“Great，”Silva做了个鬼脸：“接下来我们就要谈到性道具了。”  
她笑起来，姿势优雅地掸了掸烟灰。“Mr. Silva，”她微笑着说：“你以为你一直要的是什么？”  
“Sévérine，”Silva幽幽叹了口气：“如果这里面有重点的话，你能尽快吗？继续和我兜圈子不会增加你的收入，我不再是你的嫖客了。”  
“你以为你想要的再简单不过了，”她说：“其实很复杂。你想要的是一个既会反叛你又能顺从你的人，介乎于信徒和救世主之间。任何一个普通人都无法做到这一点。”  
他不笑了。“你把我说得像是个暴君，”他不怎么认真地抗议道：“还是个可怕的暴君。”  
“那是因为你就是，”她冲他眨眨眼：“没有人比我更清楚你的喜好了。”  
“所以？”  
“所以James Bond是第一个能满足你要求的人，”她嘲讽地笑了笑：“但他也只是个人。”  
他们都沉默了一阵。  
“这不能解释一切，”Silva冷下声音说：“如果那是我要的，那么我为什么离开？”  
“我不知道，”Sévérine望着那支已经燃尽的烟：“问问你自己吧。”  
“我以为他厌倦我了，”Silva自嘲地笑了笑：“但我并不是因此而愤怒，我只是……”  
“你害怕，”Sévérine打断了他的话：“这会发生在我们所有人身上的，或迟或早，Mr. Silva。”  
“Oh Sévérine，”Silva突然间感慨地说：“有时候我确实想要杀你。”  
“另择他日吧，”她笑着站起身：“你在想要更多，那没有什么丢人的。只是你确实爱上了他。”  
“那难道不是很可怕吗？”Silva侧过身去拥抱她，像过去一样：“我和爱联系在一起？”  
“一开始我也是这么想的，”她笑着让他吻了吻面颊：“但是谁知道呢？”  
Silva露出一种既感到恶心又感到有趣的表情，她笑了。“回去吧。”她说。  
“何必？”他耸耸肩：“既然没人邀请我回去。显然不需要我他也能过得很好。”  
“自尊心毫无用处，”她说：“如果你真正爱上一个人，你就知道了。”  
“我只知道我不会回去，”Silva冷着脸说：“至少不是现在。”  
“嘴硬，”Sévérine好奇地看了他一眼：“说起来，你从没告诉我你是怎么向他求婚的，你们……”  
“Sévérine，”Silva皮笑肉不笑地打断了她：“你是不是还有一家赌场要经营？而我在里面还有股份？不，我好像是它的幕后老板？”  
她用一种无药可救的眼神看着他，说了晚安，然后踏着高跟鞋走了。  
Silva习惯性地拿起电话，把所有留言听完后删除了，没有他正在等的那一通。

 

Bond本来以为Silva过两天就会回来，但一个星期很快就过去了，然后是一个月……时间过去得很快，他开始意识到那个男人也许永远也不会再回来。  
他不断听到一些零散的消息，有人说Silva已经离开了伦敦，有人说他在塞尔维亚被政府军捉住了，有人说他哪也没去，只是因为被FBI通缉而必须要隐姓埋名。  
他推掉了突尼斯的任务，取消了那张机票，继续在伦敦那栋房子里住下去，自己煮早餐（面包总是烤得过火，没有合适的果酱，这种东西总是Silva料理的），看Silva喜欢看但他从来看不下去的那些没有意义的电视节目，听那个男人搜罗回来的老唱碟（他不知道Silva喜欢Chet Baker和爵士，他本来以为死亡金属比较适合他）。  
当再也没有什么可做以后，他花了一个上午的时间把Silva收罗回来的那些小东西统统扫进柜子里以便不需要再看到它们，大概是那个时候他发现了那个被他藏在衣柜底层的戒指盒，那个男人是什么时候发现了它的，他不知道。那下面压着一张便条，Bond的手指像被静电扎了一样缩了回来，那大概是那个男人留给他的最后一张字条，他甚至不想打开它，他知道上面说的是什么。  
他把它打开一半，眼角余光瞥到了第一个单词。  
Adios（再见）。  
他像是被火灼伤一样把那纸条揉成一团，然后用随身携带的打火机烧了。  
他坐在床脚看那纸张烧成灰烬。  
三个月后他收拾行李搬了出来。

 

他们直到第二年的春天才在一次罗马的任务里撞见彼此，那完全是个意外。  
Bond看到那个在酒店大堂里朝他走来的男人时诅咒了一遍后勤人员，他们应该告诉他Silva也沾手了这个任务。  
本来一切都已经进行得很顺利，他已经取得了目标的信任，现在只剩下对方带他上楼去取那份文件了，没想到半路杀出个程咬金。Silva大大咧咧在他们身旁坐了下来，根本没注意到他杀人的目光。  
“James，”那男人装出一脸惊喜看着他：“我们好久没见了。”  
“是啊，”Bond简直无法保持自己的伪装：“真难相信你还没死。”  
目标——一个老实本分的生意人，军情六处的眼线——震惊地看着他，好像不明白前一刻还温文尔雅的男人此时竟然如此凶相毕露。Bond冲他安慰地笑了笑。  
“抱歉，Kenny，”他换了种语调：“我和这位先生还有点事情没解决。”  
“没错，而我们习惯解决事情的办法你不会想要知道的，”Silva搭着Kenny的肩膀假装亲切地说：“这可能要花上点时间，所以，Kenny，你介意上那边等着去吗？”  
James Bond等到那个男人颤抖着溜之大吉以后才咬牙切齿地压低声音说：“这也太过分了。我没想到你有胆子出现在这里。”  
“这不是你一个人的酒店，James，”那个男人说：“我们还在这里住了一晚，记得吗？”  
“我怎么可能忘记，”Bond盯着对方，脸色苍白：“那是我一辈子的噩梦。”  
“啊哈，”Silva不以为然地笑了笑：“我一向赞赏你挑目标的眼光，但这一位也未免太顺从了些。”  
Bond不置可否地看着他。  
“任何人被一支消音手枪指着心脏的时候都会顺从得难以想象，”他反驳道，扬起了嘴角：“还是你以为我不会注意到你的枪？”  
“我绝不会如此轻视你，”Silva说：“只是，我没有想到你竟然沦落到和我抢任务的地步。”  
“彼此彼此，”Bond简直为对方的厚颜无耻而震惊：“那是我先接到的任务。”  
“那么，”Silva站起来理了理衣袖：“我想我们只好老办法解决了。像过去一样，发挥绅士风度，地点由您来定。”  
“不能在大堂里，”Bond确保自己的声音具有足够的威慑力：“人太多。”  
“我想也是，”Silva点点头：“那么——电梯里如何？您先请。”  
Bond四处环顾一下，确保无人注意，跟着对方走进了电梯。

 

希尔顿酒店等电梯的酒店住户那天很是受了一番惊吓，四楼的人坚称在电梯门打开的瞬间有两个人掐住对方的脖子，其中一个还冲他们咧嘴笑了笑，六楼的人报称听到了枪声，撞击声，还有电梯门变形的声响。十二楼的住户——恰恰相反——声称电梯门打开的时候有两个男人在接吻，其中一个衣衫不整，另一个衬衫上还有血迹。其中一个目击者——就是向小报打电话的人——七十二岁的米尔顿太太发誓她曾经对那两人吼了一句“Get a room”来着，  
三十六楼的住户发誓电梯里只有一个抱着双臂吹口哨的男人，以及一声惨叫；而三十八楼的住户在电梯终于停下来时看到里面一个人也没有，他一面纳闷为什么电梯耽搁了这么久一面走近电梯里，发现里面放着个还在响的炸弹，字条上写着“别以为把我赶出电梯你就赢了，詹姆斯”，五十楼的住户说你们都在胡说八道，电梯里面明明是一对来度假的情侣，他们看起来正常得很——只是看上去迫不及待地要回房间了——“啊，这些年轻人，”怀特先生露出怀念的微笑：“我真希望我也年轻一次。”  
Bond和Silva对他们自己弄出的这些骚动（以及当天报纸上的奇怪报道）毫无概念，他们正像过去一样忙着在床上征服彼此，别问他们事情怎么演变成这样的，因为他们也不知道。  
“所以你们打着打着就上起了床？”Q后来好奇地问道。  
“还是上着上着床就打了起来？”Dominic带着下流的笑容说：“嗯？哪一种？”  
两人互相对视了一眼。“闭嘴。”他们异口同声地说。  
现在他们在酒店房间里，互相骂过最难听的话语，但却像疯子一样吻着彼此。  
Bond的双腿缠绕着Silva的腰，Silva稳定有力地推入他的身体。他抬起手来，抚摸着Silva的胡茬，他的侧颈；但他的手很快落在床上无措地攥住床单，因为Silva开始顶撞他。  
在Silva的几下冲刺之后，James开始放荡地呻吟，Silva只是更猛烈地操他，一只手握住了他的阴茎，双重夹击的快感让他低泣出声。  
在这一片黑暗的酒店房间里， 他不顾羞耻地呻吟，释放在Silva的手中。这真的很奇怪，像在和一个陌生人做爱，这里面有某种让人头晕目眩的东西。  
Silva以一种令James疯狂的力度继续冲撞着他，直到他最后一次深深埋进James的身体，然后在他体内高潮。  
“You bastard，”Bond颤抖着，闭上眼睛低语：“我以为你会回来。”  
“我以为你不要我，James，”Silva的手懒洋洋地抚摸着他汗湿的背：“你不想要我。”  
Bond低声笑起来。“怎么？”Silva俯下身看着他那双蓝眼睛。  
“我们俩都是傻瓜，”Bond强忍住笑意看着他：“我们为什么要假装适应这个？普通人的生活？”  
Silva也笑了。目光温柔。“我以为那是你想要的，”他啄了啄他的嘴角：“不是吗？”  
“去他妈的，”Bond骂了一句，把他拉近：“我要的不是那个，你知道我要什么。”  
“我不知道，”Silva的笑容消失了：“说出来，James——否则我就从这里离开，你知道我会的。”  
“你这混蛋。”Bond阴鸷地说：“威胁我的人都已经死了。”  
“而我没有，你舍不得杀了我，”Silva轻笑着说：“说出来——你要什么？”  
James不知该说些什么。他想说些漂亮的话。但他真的不擅长这个。他也不擅长温柔。  
“你——”他闭上眼睛听见自己急促的呼吸：“——一直只是你，你这个傻瓜。”  
他以为Silva会大声嘲笑他，但那个男人只是用一种前所未有的温柔目光看着他，那让他感觉到双颊滚烫。  
“我也是，James，”Silva认真地说：“我也是。”  
他们静静地拥抱着彼此，在床上看着罗马的夜色。  
“这多可笑啊”Bond说：“我们对彼此的生活都是灾难。对吧？”  
“我想这永远都不会变了，”Silva笑了笑说：“但我建议我们就让事情顺其自然地发展吧。没必要改变我们之间的一切，你觉得呢？”  
“确实如此，”Bond同意了：“所以——当你从这房间里出去，我可能依然会想要杀了你，Mr. Silva，小心，说不定哪天我就成功了。”  
“尽管来啊，”Silva笑着说：“你最好也小心我，Mr. Bond，因为我不会因为你是我的情人就优待你。我对任务一向是很认真的。”  
“成交，”Bond耸耸肩：“现在你大概应该穿上你的裤子从窗口出去了，Mr. Silva，我通知了FBI，虽然他们离这儿有点远但我想他们赶到这里只需要——”他看了看表：“十五分钟？”  
“Shit，”Silva打趣说：“你还真是毫不手软啊，是不是？”  
Bond看着他把自己挂上那条钢索，滑向另一座大厦。他冲Silva的背影吼了一句：“Coward！”  
啊，他感觉神清气爽多了，那个在夜色里的身影站定以后回了他一句：“Pussy！”  
Bond笑起来，还真是什么也没变啊。Adios，普通人的生活。


End file.
